Zero wa musuko o motte iru
by Sora Taka Shingetsu
Summary: Zero sintió algo que se movía junto a él, al principio no le tomo importancia luego escucho el ruidoso despertador, para que lo coloco si era domingo… cierto para ir a la asociación. El ruido del reloj ceso de repente antes que Zero lo apagara a voluntad, este abrió sus ojos lilas y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que era lo que se movía junto a él…
1. Un visitante inesperado

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de este anime así que por favor sean buenos conmigo vale, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada y antes que se me olvidara pues aquí la escribí...

**Aclaraciones:** _los personajes del anime Vampire Knight no me pertenecen (porque si así fuera, mi lindo Zero no sufriría tanto) le pertenece a su respectiva autora, solo me pertenece este fic y algunos personajes que saldrán mas adelante._

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Un visitante inesperado**

* * *

Zero se encontraba en la habitación de su hogar, meses después que Yuuki se había ido de la academia, él se fue a vivir en un apartamento en la pequeña ciudad, no soportaba estar en esa academia, en esa habitación plagada de recuerdos…

_Ring-ring_

Ese molesto reloj sonó y Zero no tuvo de otra así que se levantó, eran las seis de la mañana y tenía que ir a clases, a su último año. Ya habían pasado un año y medio desde ese entonces, pero al menos lograba controlar su sed a la perfección al no tener a Yuuki…

–Yuuki… –suspiro Zero y luego negó con la cabeza– tendré que sacarte de mi cabeza –dijo con una sonrisa triste que nadie presencio (N/A: Excepto yo :3 hasta triste es guapo) y se dispuso a cambiarse.

"_Este será el segundo año sin Yuuki"_ pensó y así salió de su departamento para ir a la academia, pudo haberse quedado ahí pero decidió vivir solo y aunque un director berreaba y lloraba no había marcha atrás, así que él lo dejo vivir fuera de la escuela pero seguiría asistiendo a ella.

* * *

–Al menos la academia ya se recuperó –dijo al estar en frente de las rejas para abrirlas e ir a clases.

Pasaron las horas y todo era aburrido según Zero. Como la clase nocturna ya no existía, al menos gracias a eso tenía algo de paz en hora de receso y salida pero también resultaba algo aburrido…

–Zero… –dijo una castaña y el mencionado se levantó de donde descansaba–… ¿extrañas a Yuuki? –preguntó la chica castaña.

Zero no respondió y la miro como diciendo "¿para qué/o por qué quieres saber?"

–Es que yo si la extraño… y pensé que tú también… Quería saber si… ¿sabes algo de ella? – preguntó Sayori a un Zero sin expresiones.

–No sé de ella. Y no tengo porque extrañarla, después de todo es mi enemigo por naturaleza –dijo y volvió a recostarse en la graba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

La castaña se dio vuelta, ella sabía aunque él no lo admitiera, extrañada a Yuuki tanto como ella.

"¿_Qué estarás haciendo Yuuki?"_

* * *

–Aidou-sempai no quiero estudiar –dijo Yuuki como un niña pequeña cruzando los brazos.

–Yuuki-sama debe hacerlo –decía Aidou alterado ya que si no estudiaba Kaname lo castigaría a él.

"_Cuanto ha pasado… me pregunto ¿cómo irán las cosas?…" _pensaba Yuuki mirando la ventana ignorando la clase de historia de su "maestro" particular Aidou, el lindo rubio de ojos azules.

–Nee Aidou ¿sabes cómo está el director? –preguntó siguiendo con su vista un pájaro que revoloteaba.

–Están bien. Y la escuela sigue en su funcionamiento al igual que los cazadores –dijo Aidou cerrando el libro y mirando a Yuuki.

–…Todo igual… –dijo Yuuki y la imagen del director y de su amiga Sayori pasaron por su mente… Por último la imagen de Zero también apareció… Esa imagen hacia que su corazón se encogiera ya que las palabras de él dijo aquella vez [_cuándo nos volvamos a ver… te matare] _le causaban tristeza a la princesita– los extraños –susurro Yuuki.

–Yuuki, Kaname-sama dijo que estudiaras así que si fueras tan buena de colaborar conmigo ¿puedes poner atención? –Preguntó Aidou mirando a Yuuki que todavía estaba en las nubes– ¡Yuuki! –dijo con voz más fuerte y seria.

La peli chocolate reacciono y empezó a escuchar lo que explicaba Aidou pero las tareas, estudiar, atender no eran su fuerte y se dormía por el aburrimiento.

–Ay Yuuki –dijo Aidou para luego tenerla entre sus brazos y llevarla a su cama– le diré a Kaname que no quiso estudiar –Aidou recostó a Yuuki en la cama y la tapo con las sabanas. Después de eso salió de la habitación dejando a una Yuuki susurrar un nombre…

_Zero…_

* * *

–¡Zero, cuidado! –dijo Kaito, claro que Zero no tuvo problema en esquivar a ese vampiro de nivel E para luego apuntarle con Bloody Rose y matarlo.

–Jeh puntería perfecta –dijo Kaito con sonrisa de lado acercándose a Zero.

El peli-plata solo dijo algunas cosas para luego ir a dar su reporte a la asociación y luego irse a casa.

–Zero y dime ¿iras a tu graduación cuando llegue? –Preguntó Kaito mirando a Zero, mientras que él estaba en qué mundo– Tierra a Zero, me escuchan –decía Kaito con un transmisor imaginario.

–Escucho, aquí Zero a Tierra. Si iré, si no el director va estar lloriqueando diciendo "Mi hijo falto a su graduación"" así que iré –dijo Zero con un suspiro, además aún faltaba medio año para eso.

* * *

–Yagari-san que bueno verte dime ¿cómo está mi hijo? ¿Está bien? ¿Se alimenta bien?… bueno ¿toma sus pastillas? –preguntó con cara de preocupación Kaien mientras zarandeaba a Yagari.

–Está bien solo decayó un poco – respondió mientras tranquilizaba a Kaien.

–Mi querido hijo, si al menos haya aceptado mi sangre –decía en algún rincón de la habitación con un mar de lágrimas.

–¿Hmp?… ¿alumna…nueva? –preguntó Yagari mirando el expediente que estaba en el escritorio.

–Sí. –Respondió Kaien con voz seria… ¡cómo cambiaba de semblante tan rápido este hombre!…– Tiene un extraña aura así que la acepte, pero eso si no es vampiro –dijo cuándo Yagari lo miro.

* * *

–Zero ¿pero que te ocurrió? –preguntaba Kaito al verlo despertar y recostarse en la cama donde yacía minutos antes inconsciente.

–Nada… solo que me cayó mal esa sangre –dijo con voz indiferente.

**_Flash Back_**

_Kaito y Zero estaban de camino a la asociación de cazadores cuando de la nada un vampiro que perdió su conciencia ataco._

_–Tsk son como sanguijuela –dijo Kaito, pero antes que atacara, Zero ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello, lo mordió, tomo un poco de sangre y luego lo mato._

–_Vaya fuiste rápido –dijo Kaito, pero vio como el peli-plata cayó al suelo de manera inusual…_

–_Zero…Zero… Zero ¡hey Zero! – no respondió, lo dio una bofetada y…nada. Zero no respondía o reaccionaba a absolutamente nada…_

_ Así fue que como pudo lo llevo a su departamento (al de Zero) y fue a informar a la asociación sobre este caso algo inusual en el peli plata…_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

–Puedes irte Kaito estaré bien –dijo Zero mientras se volvía a echar– dormiré por al menos un día y ya –finalizo mientras se removía para estar bajos las cobijas, de todas manera era viernes y no había clases al día siguiente.

Kaito solo lo miro _"Típico"_ pensó y luego se fue del departamento sin decir nada…

Mientras tanto Zero estaba que no entendía como era que su cuerpo había palpitado antes de caerse el día anterior, era como si algo lo llamara… pero ahora le restó importancia y se durmió.

* * *

**Al día siguiente – 5 pm.**

Zero despertó de su largo sueño, sus ojos purpuras recorrieron la pieza de su cuarto, todo normal. Sale de la cama y va a la ducha con propósito de ir a darse un baño de agua fría, se desviste (N/A: *O* Que lindo se ve) y entra en la regadera dejando que el agua cayera por su cuerpo…

Pasado unos treinta minutos después, Zero sale de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y se dispone a cambiarse (N/A: donde esta una cámara cuando se la necesita *7*) se coloca una camiseta morada, pantalones y botas negras y una chaqueta negra y decide ir a pasear un rato.

–¿Hmp? – dijo al ver un camión de mudanza fuera del edifico– ¿se mudara alguien? –se preguntó y luego se dirigió a caminar un rato para pensar como le haría para olvidar a Yuuki. La imagen de esa chica estaba como grabada en su retina… pero tenía que olvidarla, era lo mejor…

* * *

**Más tarde – 10 pm.**

Zero llego a su departamento algo cansado de tanta frustración con un simple problema, cerró la puerta, dejo las llaves en la mesa, se quitó la chaqueta y se tiro en el sofá que de su sala.

–Yuuki… ¿cómo olvidarte si ocupas el 90% de mi mente? –se preguntaba en voz alta mientras miraba el techo de su casa… Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Seria vampiro ahora pero de todas formas no había algo que le prohibiese no comer comida humana.

–Mañana tengo mucho trabajo, mejor me duermo –dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba un calendario que colgaba en la pared. Acabo de comer su comida y lavo y arreglo todo, se dispuso a ir a bañarse y cambiarse para ahora recién disponerse a dormir (N/A: como un angelito caído del cielo)

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente – 6 am.**

Zero sintió que algo que se movía y removía junto a él, al principio no le tomo importancia. Estaba por regresar a su sueño cuando el despertador se dignó a sonar como loco ¿para que lo coloco si era domingo?… ¡cierto! era para ir a la asociación de cazadores para aquella reunión…

Misteriosamente el ruido del reloj ceso de repente antes que Zero lo apagara a voluntad, este abrió sus ojos purpuras extrañados, miro hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama donde se supone estaba la mesa de noche con el reloj y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que era lo que se movía minutos antes junto a él…

* * *

Les dejare con la duda hasta el próximo capítulo, eso si es que quieren continuación porque si no lo puedo dejar ahí y fin no la continuo.

Por ser el primer capítulo solo espero al menos 2 reviews para continuar...

Si lo sé, esta ha sido unas de mis peores narraciones… pero es que no se me ocurrían muchas cosas que digamos…

Espero les guste este fic a medida vaya avanzando.

Sin más me despido.

**Sora Taka**


	2. Una sorpresa y una alumna nueva

******Zero wa musuko o motte iru  
**

* * *

******Capítulo 2  
Una sorpresa y una alumna nueva  
**

* * *

**Zero POV**

Al no escuchar más el ruidoso despertador que al parecer se apagó solo… decidí abrir mis ojos. Era raro que un reloj se apagara solo, obviamente alguien lo hizo…

Cuando mi vista se acostumbró a la luz mañanera, me quede en shock al ver que estaba junto a mí... ¿estaré viendo bien? Esto es completamente incoherente… Unos ojos purpura como los míos me estaba mirando.

Luego de unos segundos los cuales estaba en shock parpadee varias veces y me recargue en la pared para ver que estaba cerca de mí, lo mire detenidamente… Mayor sorpresa todavía… era… ¿un niño? Y por lo que veo de no más 1 año (quizás). Tenía el cabello plateado casi todo oculto bajo un gorrito blanco, la piel blanca y pálida como la mía, Era como ver una versión mía de bebé.

Esperen… ¿Qué hace un bebé aquí? Rápidamente por instinto mire al velador junto a mi cama, había una carta… ¿una carta? La tome y la mire de todos lados, era una carta como cualquier otra. Decidí abrirla para ver su contenido…

**_Hola Zero, de seguro te estarás preguntando quien es el niño, pues es Ao Kiryuu, tiene 7 meses de edad, es vampiro y es hijo de Zero Kiryuu…_**

Alto ahí. ¿Qué significa esto?… yo no tengo pareja y mucho menos un hijo… Entonces… ¿estaré soñando? Sacudo mi cabeza para ver si lo estoy pero aún estoy aquí con la carta en mano y ese niño gateando por la cama…

**_Sí, es verdad, si es que te preguntabas si era un sueño. Él viene del futuro, lo mandamos al pasado porque en nuestro tiempo él no está seguro por algunos conflictos entre humanos, y decidí mandarlo al pasado. Por favor cuida de Aoi hasta que vayamos por él._**

**_Zero, si aún crees que es mentira, te digo que es verdad y cuida de Aoi. Él aún es bebé así que no toma sangre si es que te lo preguntabas. Mantenlo a salvo por el tiempo que este en ese tiempo._**

**_Firma_**

**_Tu yo del futuro_**

**_Zero Kiryuu_**

**_PD: Intenta no frustrarlo o que este deprimido si no quieres que algo explote o se encienda en llamas._**

Ok… esto sí es inesperado, raro y algo que nunca pensé que podría suceder... Pero si es que es verdad esta carta y lo que dice en ella… En ese caso el pequeño si el mi hijo… bueno, lo es y no lo es ya que aún no nace en este tiempo… pero tiene lógica supongo…

Pero ahora el problema es… ¿Cómo debo cuidar de él? ¿Cómo puedo cuidarlo si tengo que ir a la escuela, la asociación y a matar vampiros?

Esto se me hará difícil… nunca he cuidado a un bebé y mucho menos pensé que cuidaría uno a esta edad…

**Fin de Zero POV  
**

* * *

Zero poso su mirada en el pequeño vampiro que tenía sobre su cama, el niño era inquieto, estaba que gateaba por el lugar vacío de la cama. Zero aún no se lo creía de que ahora tenía un bebé que cuidar hasta quien sabe qué tiempo…

–Ao –Pronuncio para llamar la atención del pequeño, el cual al escuchar su nombre dejo de gatear y miro con una sonrisa al cazador.

–Pa…pá –Logro decir el pequeño mientras levantaba sus manos en dirección al joven que se encontraba recargado contra la pared mirándolo.

Zero se le quedo viendo por varios minutos hasta que el pequeñito decidió gatear hasta él y exigir ser cargado– ¿Y ahora como te cuido, Aoi? –decía Zero al momento de bajar de la cama y alzando al niño para llevarlo a la sala. Aoi miro su alrededor, estaba en un lugar desconocido… cuando llegaron a sala al niñito se le ilumino la mirada.

–¿Te gusta? –Preguntó Zero mirando al pequeño que tenía en brazos– Hmp… como le hago para ir a la academia y cuidarte –Dijo el peli-plata mientras que bajaba al niño para que se parara, pero como era de esperarse de un bebé de siete meses, el pequeño había caído sentado luego de tambalearse para mantenerse parado. Aoi estaba con una mueca de dolor y empezaba a sollozar, Zero al ver eso y ver su error lo levanto en brazos y empezó a tratar de tranquilizarlo.

–Parece que aún no sabes caminar –dijo el cazador mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, había visto a madres hace cuando sus hijos empezaban a llorar y no era mala idea intentar ¿no?– ya no llores, ya paso – decía de manera suave _"¿Cómo es que con él mi actitud cambia?… me siento… diferente" _pensaba Zero mientras mostraba una casi invisible sonrisa a Aoi. El pequeño dejo su sollozo y paso a reír mientras jalaba un poco el cabello de Zero. El cazador dejo a Aoi en la alfombra luego que el pequeño se tranquilizara.

Zero vio como el niño estaba tranquilo en la alfombra y decidió ir a hacer el desayuno para él y para el niño. Aoi vio cómo su papá se alejaba rumbo a otro cuarto, quiso seguirlo pero no lo hizo al ver la chaqueta de su padre. Gateo hasta el sofá que estaba cerca, y con ayuda de sus manitos logro subir arriba, donde encontró la chaqueta que estaba semi caída en el sofá, vio un destello plateado en un bolsillo interno. El pequeño curioso llevo sus manitas y con esfuerzo saco lo que resultaba ser, la pistola de su padre.

–Listo, al menos esta tranquilo...mmm... ahora que lo pienso, hoy no podré ir a la asociación, bueno ya pienso después en algo de escusa –decía mientras cocinaba. De repente escucho la risa de Aoi, se asomó por la puerta mientras apagaba la cocina.

Al ver que era lo que tenía divertido a su _hijo_ salió rápidamente hasta el sofá–No Aoi, no alces las armas de tu papá –dijo Zero mientras le quitaba la pistola al niño y la ponía en su gabardina negra que estaba en un perchero cercano.

–Pa…pi –dijo el bebé extendiendo sus bracitos en señal de querer ser alzado. Zero comprendió su mensaje y lo levanto. La cabeza de Aoi estaba entre el hombro y cuello de su padre mientras sus manitas se aferraban a la ropa de su padre.

–Sera mejor ir a comprar algunas cosas –dijo Zero mirando al pequeño que se había quedado dormido. Recostó a Aoi en el sofá mientras él se disponía desayunar, bañarse y cambiarse.

* * *

**Más tarde / 3 PM**.

Zero había vuelto al edifico con bolsas de compras y un Aoi sonriente en brazos. El pequeño se había despertado cuando él estaba de ir de compras así que no tuvo más opción que llevarlo. Claro que no faltaron las miradas en la calle cuando lo vieron a él un joven de preparatoria con un bebé comprando varias cosas por la ciudad.

–Zero-kun... ¿quién es el niño? ¿Es tu primo o tu sobrino?... –preguntó la dueña del edificio, era una mujer entre los 30-35 años, castaña, piel semi tostada, ojos verdes. Se llamaba Mizuki Hanakura y era alguien realmente buena con todos sus inquilinos.

–Es mi hijo... Disculpe, ¿podría cuidarlo el día de mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde? –preguntó Zero con normalidad mientras trataba que Aoi no se moviera tanto.

–T-tu... h-hi-jo –tartamudeo Mizuki, eso la había tomado de sorpresa– Claro... ¡Cierto! tienes de ir a la academia... tranquilo que yo lo cuido mientras no estés–decía Mizuki, aún estaba en shock pero no lo mostraba, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus inquilinos del edificio, un joven de 19 años tenía un hijo... era algo como para dejar mudo a quien sea.

–Gracias, me seria de mucha ayuda –dijo Zero, rápidamente se despidió de Mizuki y se fue a su departamento.

Tardo un poco aun usando el ascensor para llegar. Al llegar al pasillo que llevaba a su apartamento, pudo ver a un peli-negra salir del apartamento que estaba junto a él... ¿que acaso alguien vivía ahí?... ¿sería la nueva?

Ella estaba de ida al ascensor, lo miro y le dio una sonrisa mientras saludaba, Zero era como una cabeza más grande que ella así que tuvo que bajar la mirada para verla, algo le decía que esa chica no era humana… La vio pasar por su lado luego del saludo e irse hasta el ascensor.

Zero dejo eso de lado y entro a su departamento, dejo a Aoi en el sofá mientras jugaba con un peluche que le había comprado y fue a guardar los víveres que había comprado. No compro muchas cosas pero al menos eso le duraría una semana, claro que el luego tenía que ir a hacer las compras mensuales, ya que esto solo era para unos días, aun le faltaba comprar algunas otras prendas para el niño y otras cosas que un bebé necesitaba.

Pasaron las horas y Zero se le quedo mirando, el pequeño era muy parecido a él, pero a la vez no. Aoi extendió su juguete a su padre para que lo agarrara pero Zero negó con la cabeza. El pequeño lo miro y bajo su juguete, vi una pequeñísima tristeza en la cara de su padre…

–Papá te qui…e…lo –trato de decir Aoi, miro a su papá con una sonrisa, intentando desaparecer la tristeza del rostro de Zero.

Zero lo miro, al parecer el pequeño trataba de animarlo, aunque no sabia como era probable que un bebé se diera cuenta de la tristeza que apareció en su rostro al recordar algo. Zero le dio una sonrisa mientras lo alzaba y lo ponía en su regazo. Lo que a muchos fue un intento fallido de acercarse a Zero, al niño con tan solo unas horas había logrado hacer algo que no se creía probable; hacer que Zero se mostrara feliz y dejara su capa de hielo.

–Bien Aoi, hora de tomar tu leche –dijo mientras le colocaba el biberón a su alcance. Aoi miro el líquido blanco y lo reconoció como su alimento, Zero llevo el biberón a la boca del niño el cual empezó a tomar su amaba leche.

Luego de que terminara su leche, Zero bajo a Aoi a la alfombra para que él se dispusiera a jugar con los bloques que compro, mientras él iba por su celular para llamar a Kaito… Al encontrarlo se dispuso a marcar el número…

–Hola Kaito –dijo Zero con el celular en el oído mientras salía a la sala.

-_Hola Zero ¿quieres que vaya por ti para ir a la asociación? _–dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

–Kaito no podré ir a la asociación, aunque quiera ir a matar a esos malditos chupasangre, no podre hoy–respondió Zero caminando hasta la mesa y sacaba de unas bolsas una ropa para Aoi.

–_Mmm... ¿Por qué será? bueno está bien _–dijo Kaito– _Bueno, nos vemos Zero_ –se despidió el chico y corto la llamada.

–Mira Aoi, es hora de que te cambies para dormir –dijo alzándolo y llevándolo al cuarto. Zero lo miro con una sonrisa y mirada tierna, quien conocería a Zero y lo viera ahora de seguro le daría un infarto por la impresión...

–Shiiii –decía Aoi con una risita. Zero empezó a cambiarlo, colocándoles unos pantalones sueltos de tela de algodón de color azul, una camisa manga larga del mismo color y materia que el pantalón, unas medias blancas, guantes y un gorro especial para bebé.

Luego de eso, al niño no le tardo en llegar el sueño y se durmió. Zero miro al pequeño, definitivamente esto aria varios cambios temporales en su vida…

* * *

**Escuela / 7 AM.**

–Bueno alumnos el día de hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante, pasa por favor –dijo la maestra–Su nombre es Shina Shingetsu, tiene 19 años cumplidos recientemente y será compañera suya –finalizo la maestra.

Las puertas del aula se abrieron dejando pasar a una joven vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, la chica era muy bonita, de piel blanca, delgada, cabellos azul azabache hasta la cintura, ojos café-rojizos, media no más de 1.67 y mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro de ángel.

–Mucho gusto –dijo Shina inclinándose un poco, alzo su vista y empezó a recorrer con ella todo el aula como si buscara algo en especial… Su mirada paro al encontrarse con un par de ojos purpuras que la observaban con curiosidad.

–Shina puedes sentarte... haber un lugar vacío… ¡oh! Junto a Kiryuu esta vació, toma asiento ahí –dijo la profesora Hakori mientras que con una sonrisa le indicaba a Shina donde ir.

La joven asintió y fue hasta ese lugar, todos la miraban, era raro tener alumno nuevo a medio año de la graduación… Shina llego a su lugar con una sonrisa– Es un gusto conocerte, espero nos llevemos bien –dijo mientras se sentaba y sacaba un cuaderno ya que la profesora estaba por empezar la clase... Zero la miro por un rato, ella definitivamente era la nueva chica del edificio, su nueva vecina y ahora hasta era su nueva compañera…

–Igualmente –respondió el chico mientras miraba por la ventana, podía sentir un aura extraña de la chica y eso no le agradaba en nada.

Yori miro a Zero de reojo, era la primera vez que Zero respondía a alguna cosa que una chica le diría. Además parecía que se conocían y eso raro… Era muy raro ver a Zero así…

Las clases avanzaron como cualquier otro día y terminaron como siempre, Zero no tenía mucho que hacer en la escuela así que solo se dirigió al portón para irse a su apartamento, y además recoger a Aoi que estaba con Mizaki.

–Zero-kun espérame –se escuchó detrás de Zero, el cual volteo a mirar y se encontró a la chica nueva estar corriendo en su dirección.

Yori que se encontraba mirando por la ventana se sorprendió al ver que Zero había esperado a Shina, además la chica se estaba yendo con él ¿acaso no tenía una habitación en la academia? ¿Sería que ella está viviendo en la ciudad como Zero? Se pregunta la castaña.

–¿Hmp? –Dijo volteando la vista a la azabache– ¿que se te ofrece? estoy apurado –dijo retomando su marcha mientras la chica solo sonreía y ambos salían de la academia.

–Oye, vivo justo alado de tu departamento, además quería decirte que... –decía Shina acercándose mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección a la ciudad, miro a Zero y pronuncio solamente ocho palabras que hicieron al cazador detenerse:– Necesitaras mi ayuda para cuidar a Ao Kiryuu...

* * *

Como dije, me dieron apenas dos reviews y les traje la continuación de esta alocada idea mía, no sean malitos y denle una oportunidad a esta Historia, así podremos ver a nuestro lindo y siempre sexy Zero, y a petición del publico a Yuuki sufrir y mucho mas...

Que les pareció... merece reviews, si no hay reviews no hay continuación y bien lo saben, bueno como ven apareció una joven... y el hijo de Zero... y al parecer la joven sabe algo... Zerito se encariño con el niño.

Little-monster

shiromaru-san

a ustedes dos les doy un agradecimiento por haber comentado y leído mi historia de mi Zero, si no haigan comentado esta historia no continuaría... bueno tal como a Shiromaru-san a mi no me gusto el final de este anime/manga, y este es un fic desde el final de la segunda temporada del anime y (no recuerdo que capitulo) del manga... espero que les guste esta aventura y luego ya decidire con ustedes como sera el final, y es por eso que quiero los reviews...

si mas que decir (creo) me despido

**_Sora Taka_**


	3. Compras

Que les parece hoy subo con este dos capitulos... bueno lo primero...las respuestas a los reviews del anterior capitulo:

**Little-monster:** Jeje bueno aunque tampoco era una mala idea, de hecho lo había pensado pero dijoe que es muy temprano para eso...y sobre el hijo de Zero, pues si se parece mucho a su padre, imagínate un Zero-chibi así de KAWAI es Aoi :3.

**Lu-chan 23:** gracias por comentar y respecto a tus preguntas...la primera en este capitulo se rebelara un poco... la segunda, aun no lo eh pensado... la tercera, en este capitulo lo sabrás y quizás también en el 7 se ira aclarando mas... la cuarta, Zero del futuro es tan sexy como el que conocemos solo que aun mucho mas que te desmayarías si lo ves... la quinta, déjenme opiniones para saber como la torturamos, eso si la primera tortura sera saber que teniendo a Zero escogió a Kaname y luego la muy Baka se da cuenta muy tarde de lo que en verdad sentía y se echara a llorar y... creo que adelante mucho así que hasta ahí...

ya saben comenten y déjenme su opinión y formas de torturar a Yuuki de ahí yo sacare ideas para hacerlo...

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**Compras…**

* * *

Zero quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras de Shina y ella pues sonrió abiertamente.

- Te lo diré cuando lo pueda ver – dijo y así ambos y juntos volvieron al edifico, Mizuki al verlos juntos se sobresaltó y luego de entrego a Aoi a Zero el cual paso de su semblante serio a uno más relajado.

Pero Aoi se empezó a remover en los brazos de Zero, estaba como ¿enojado? – Zero dámelo al parecer no quiere estar con su padre – pidió Shina y cargando a un bebé de 7 meses se fueron al apartamento de Zero.

* * *

Cuando Shina bajo a Aoi, él se fue gateando hacia su juguete de gato negro-azulado.

- Pero por que esta así – pregunto Zero al no entender el que Aoi estuviera enojado con él.

- Zero… es porque lo dejaste toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a cuidado de otra persona que no eras tú – dijo Shina – ven Aoi no te enojes con tu papi – Aoi solo se mostró orgulloso y dio media vuelta.

Zero miro a Aoi, y luego vio a Shina suspirar – Zero quizás esto funcione – dijo al oído de Zero y así ella lo sentó en el sofá y ella se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo e hiso que él lo abrazara – Aoi – llamo levemente Shina, mirando como el niño volteaba – Mira ahora Zero es mío, mira Aoi tu papi es mío – decía mientras que Aoi veía como su padre "consentía" a otra persona que no era el, gateo hasta poder estar en frente de su padre, se sentó y extendió sus bracitos reclamando el cariño de Zero.

Shina rio por lo bajo, primero porque resulto, y segundo por la cara de asombro de Zero al hacer eso.

- Me puedes decir que sabes… - pregunto Zero indiferente pero feliz ya que su hijo volvía a estar a gusto con él.

- En verdad serás un buen padre en el futuro… tal como ahora, claro que ahora eres medio tontito pero bueno – decía Shina mientras miraba a Aoi con una sonrisa maternal.

- Bueno resulta que yo… ya sabía de Aoi desde hace 1 semana – comenzó y Zero la miro con algo de asombro ya que ese bebé solo llevaba 3 días en este tiempo – yo lo vi llegar en una visión, y por eso vine y me instale en la academia como en este edificio ya que estos puntos se veían perfectamente en la visión – dijo miro a los ojos purpuras del joven y le dedico una sonrisa – yo soy una guardiana del tiempo y hechicera o maga, por eso sabia de Aoi y no dude en venir para ayudar al caza-vampiro para cuidarlo – dijo Shina con una sonrisa y Zero la miro sin creerle.

- Es verdad, Zero, yo soy la descendiente de la primera guardiana del tiempo y la de la paz entre las especies, y soy la reencarnación de un hechicera o maga – finalizo Shina – y como vi a este pequeño – dijo mientras se lo quitaba a Zero – nunca dude en venir, además de todas formas en el futuro yo te conocería y luego vería a este pequeño, después de todo me encontraría contigo cazador – dijo con una brillante sonrisa que hiso que Zero recordara por primera vez desde que Aoi llego, recordó a Yuuki y un apretón en el corazón se hiso presente.

- El dolor se ira… yo lo sé – dijo mientras con la mano libre palpaba la espalda de Zero, Aoi miraba sin comprender la expresión de dolor de su padre y con sus manecitas palparon su cabeza – mira hasta Aoi no quiere verte así – finalizo Shina.

- Supongo que no tengo de otra que aceptar tu ayuda – dijo con una sonrisa de lado a Shina, ella asintió.

- Por cierto mi vampirito es hora de tomar tu leche – le decía a Aoi de manera maternal, el cual le sonreía a ambos jóvenes.

- Ne Zero sabes… creo que será un muy largo periodo que estará Aoi en el pasado – dijo mientras le daba el biberón y arrullaba a Aoi.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Zero sentándose junto a ella.

-Viajar en el tiempo agota a una hechicera y al parecer una hechicera abrió el tiempo para que Aoi llegara aquí – explico y Zero asintió – por cierto Zero, ahora mismo vamos de compras – dijo mientras dejaba a Aoi en la cama para que durmiera.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Zero y vio como en un momento Shina no estaba y luego otra vez apareció a una súper-velocidad con coche para bebé.

- Como que a que – dijo Shina mientras colocaba a Aoi en dentro del coche y lo tapaba con las mantas.

- Vamos a comprar lo que necesita, una cuna, leche especial para bebé, papilla, juguetes, panales, etc… - decía Shina y luego miro lo que traía puesto (el uniforme) – Zero espérame vuelvo en un parpadeo – y salió como alma que lleva en diablo y en un tiempo record para una chica ya estaba con otras ropas, un vestido celeste suelto hasta las rodillas y su cabellera negra-azulada en una trenza que caía al frente hasta su cintura.

- Bien hay que moverse – dijo mientras se disponía a salir, Zero también ya estaba cambiado y tomo su gabardina café y salió junto a Shina.

La recepcionista (Mizuki) se asombró mucho al verlos, parecían una linda familia, Shina se despidió y salió del edificio.

- Y por cierto de donde sacaste el coche – pregunto Zero al ver donde dormía placenteramente su hijo.

- Te acuerdas cuando me viste por primera vez – pregunto y el otro asintió – fue en ese momento que me dirigía a comprarlo.

* * *

- Mira Zero le quedarían muy Kawai a Aoi – decía Shina mirando unas orejas de neko de color azul.

- Si… - no termino de hablar ya que solo esas dos letras bastaron para que Shina lo comprara.

Las personas de las tiendas lo miraban sorprendidos y una que otras mujeres murmuraban como "son muy jóvenes…" "que linda pareja".

Bueno ya tenemos todo solo falta la cuna, ne Zero ayúdame a escoger una – dijo Shina en frente de una tienda de sonajero, cunas, música para bebés, y otros.

-ok – dijo Zero entrando con el cochecito donde ahora estaba un despierto Aoi y con su mano libre sostenía las compras.

- Señor me mostraría unos modelos de cuna para un niño tan bonito… mire así de bonito como su padre es el bebé… - dijo mirando a Zero y el señor miro al joven y luego al bebé.

- Claro – dijo con una sonrisa, Shina solo lo siguió junto a Zero y ahí estaban una linda cuna celeste, otra verde y otra de blanco con detalles purpuras y azules en los juegos de sabanas tanto como en la madera de la cuna y el espaldar.

- Ese – dijeron al unísono Zero y Shina, el dueño y se dispuso a desmantelar la cuna para que luego la armases en casa.

* * *

**Apartamento de Zero / 8 PM.**

- Mira Aoi, mama ya termino de armar tu cuna – decía Shina a un beb que le sonreía con mucho cariño.

- Porque el empeño en que te llame mama – pregunto Zero ajustando los últimos tornillos y se dispuso a ir por el colchoncito y las mantas, las almohadas…

- Pero como te dije papa… - empezó Shina y Zero interrumpió.

- Pues si soy su padre – dijo con vos dulce desde el otro cuarto mientras traía las cobijas.

- Si… pero quisiera que me dijera mama, es que me encariño tanto con el que creo que es como mi hijo y además, siempre quise que me llamaran así y quien mejor que Aoi ya que seré su madre hasta que vengan por el – dijo con un leve sonrojo de la pena.

Zero solo esposo una sonrisa, como en poco tiempo la chica le cayó tan bien… seria que de alguna manera le recordara a Yuuki… "_No… no confundiré a Yuuki con Shina ni a Shina con Yuuki" _pensó y se dispuso arreglar todo y ambos recostaron a Aoi en la cuna.

- Aoi espera a papi y "mami" tranquilito ok – dijo Shina dándole un beso en la frente y salió del apartamento con Zero – solo será un rato – dijo Zero palpando la cabeza de su hijo para luego salir con Shina.

* * *

- Y bien que era – dijo Zero mirando como Shina buscaba algo entre sus cosas de su apartamento.

- Mira Zero este es un collar para que algún vampiro con pensamientos de hacer daño no logre acercarse a Aoi – dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole el collar de luna menguante de color plata que tenía grabado "Aoi" con letras azules – lo hice hace poco.

- Sera de ayuda – dijo Zero, ya que en algunas horas tenían que dejarlo al cuidado de Mizuki, y podían atacarlo.

* * *

- Zero abre – decía Kaito en la entrada del apartamento – te siente bien… es la primera es que faltas a una reunión de la asociación – dijo pero nadie respondió, dentro Aoi solo escuchaba lo que esa vos decía.

El castaño suspiro y al girar el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió y junto antes de adentrarse en el apartamento una presencia apareció a su lado…

Era…

* * *

bueno acabe, que les parecio...

me dejan Reviews...

Kaito lograra ver a Aoi...

que creen que pasara ahora con la llegada de Shina y Aoi a la vida de Zero...

Zero olvidara a Yuuki...

bueno dejen reviews para ver si me animo a subir la continuación vale, y hagamos de este fic un bonito recuerdo para Zero... y algo torturoso para Yuuki... por cierto el final aun no me decido... ustedes me ayudaran a decidir ya que tengo 3 finales en mi mente ya planificados para este fic... mientras avancemos mas con el fic lo decidiré según como comentan sobre que les agrada de los personaje para ver como lo termino... y sobre la madre de Aoi pues es ***** o al menos quizás.

**Sora Taka**


	4. Una noticia sorpresa

Bueno mis queridos lectores eh aquí el este capitulo, tarde 2 horas pero ya esta, si hay errores me dijen... bueno las respuestas a los comentarios del anterior capitulo...

**Little-moster: **gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, y sobre lo de demoras, pues a mi no me gusta demorar por un nuevo capitulo, es cierto que algunos demoran meses, pero como la inspiración en mi es indefinida no tardo me la paso a escribir casi a diarios los capítulos, y gracias por considerarme una excepción de escritoras que se demoran eternidad (sin ofender) para escribir. y sobre Yuuki también para mi esta en modo neutral pero a petición del publico (y parte mi) la haré sufrir. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando en esta historia mía que es la primera de este anime.

**Lu-chan 23: **jaja la verdad sobre los celos ya estaba planeado, y sobre la madre de Aoi, no se si querrás matarme pero estaba considerando a Yuuki para ese puesto... (no me mates)... pero ya veré que pasa, o también puede que sea Shina... a ti cual crees que es mejor... y sobre Kaname, quizás ni aparezca mucho, ya que mis historia esta fija en las acciones de Zero, y lo de Kaito... lee este capi y lo sabrás... y como dijiste la que sea la madre de Aoi (tiene la suerte del mundo).

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**Una noticia sorpresiva**

* * *

- Kaito es de mala educación entra en apartamentos ajenos – dijo Zero deteniendo a Kaito de entrar.

- Zero… es que como el otro día no fuiste… pensé que algo te había ocurrido – dijo Kaito y vio que Zero tenía compañía.

- Es que le pedí ayuda el otro día y por ese es que no fue a... Mmm su encuentro – dijo Shina que se encontraba junto a Zero.

"_Zero + pedir un favor = Zero dar respuesta negativa… pero entonces porque esta ves…" _ pensaba el castaño clavando la mirada en ambos jóvenes.

- Puedes irte Kaito, mañana iré, ya todo está terminado y solucionado verdad – dijo mientras miraba a la joven azabache.

- Si, ya me ayudaste lo suficiente y el problema ya está resuelto, n quiero dar problemas con tu jefe – respondió Shina, se sintió observada por Kaito así que volteo la vista y luego de sonreírle se despidió.

- Zero estas raro… bueno adiós – dijo Kaito – te darán el doble de trabajo – fue lo último que escucho Zero.

- Esto será un problema si se enteran – dijo al momento de abrir la puerta, y se encontró a Shina jugando con Aoi.

- No estabas en tu apartamento – pregunto con una ceja arqueada, Shina solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

- Te olvidas de soy bruja – dijo al momento de dejar a Aoi jugar con sus peluches.

- No eras guardiana-hechicera – dijo Zero caminando para la cocina.

- Bruja, Hechicera o maga, yo soy eso pero también soy guardiana Zero, soy todo eso – Shina contesto mientras acompañaba a Zero a la cocina.

* * *

**1 mes después…**

- Director no es bueno espiar a las personas – decía Yori mientras veía a un Kaien con binoculares enfocando a Zero que estaba con Shina charlando tranquilamente en los jardines.

- Yori-chan desde cuando Zero se comporta tan amigable con las personas – dijo al momento de zarandearla por una respuesta, de seguro era una ilusión lo que veía.

- Es así desde que llego Shina-chan pero solo con ella - respondió la castaña.

- Pero que hijo tengo ocultarme que tiene una quizás relación con alguien – decía Kaien mientras hacia su drama.

- No creo que sean pareja… quizás es alguien que lo entiende como lo era Yuuki – dijo Yori mirando por la ventana y podía jurar que vio sonreír a Zero y eso era nuevo desde que Yuuki se fue.

* * *

**Habitación de Yuuki**

- Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama está por venir – decía Aidou entrando a la recamara.

- Ah… si – dijo desanimada la joven.

- Que ocurre – pregunto el rubio a la chica en frente suyo.

- No es nada – respondió Yuuki, había sonado con su futuro encuentro con Zero… en el sueño, él la apuntaba con Bloody Rose y ella le decía que no la matara, que la perdonara, mas Zero solo la miro, bajo el arma y se dio la vuelta para marcharse diciendo _"Tu ya no eres Yuuki… asquerosa chupa sangre"._

Yuuki estaba con los cristalinos, recordar ese sueño le dolía y mucho y eso no lo comprendía "_Zero… que estarás haciendo… será que aun piensas matarme como dijiste…" _se cubrió con las colchas color crema.

- Aidou-san dile a Kaname-ni-san cuando llegue que quiero estar sola si es que viniera para mi recamara – pidió Yuuki con vos quebrada, Aidou solo salió de la habitación con un "si" por respuesta.

Yuuki empezó a llorar, de nostalgia, tristeza, dolor… y todo por una razón e interrogativa "_¿Zero enserio me mataras o solo te iras de mi vida?_ " pensó la joven – no quiero… no quiero – repitió la castaña, enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

* * *

**Apartamento de Zero / 3:30 pm.**

- Zero… estas adentro – pregunto Yagari mientras tocaba la puerta, al no recibir respuesta intento de nuevo y nada, luego agarro el pomo de la puerta y resulta que estaba abierta.

Yagari entro en el apartamento –Zero – llamo y nada escucho, tan solo un ruidito que provenía de un cuarto.

- Zer… - no termino lo que iba a decir, al entrar vio un bebé jugar tranquilamente en una cuna, era de piel blanca, cabellos plata, ojos purpura, Yagari por un momento vio a Zero en aquel bebé.

Aoi miro al intruso de su diversión – Howa – intento decir mientras agitaba su mano donde tenía una réplica exacta de Bloody Rose, en forma de saludo, ese juguete se lo había creado Shina. Yagari vio el "arma" en mano del bebé al momento que la soltada en la cuna.

- No me digas que te volviste un bebé – decía incoherencias pero en eso escucho el ruido de la puerta y alguien hablar…

- Aoi mama y papa ya están aquí – decía Shina con una sonrisa, había logrado que le dijera mama y cuando entro al cuarto de su "hijo"' se quedó tiesa al ver al maestro de Zero.

- H-hola – dijo Shina con asombro "_como no sentí si presencia, Zero tampoco lo sintió…" _pensó y hablando de él, Zero entro y miro a Shina reír nerviosamente, dirige su mirada a Aoi y ahí su maestro se encontraba con cara incrédula.

- Zero quien e… - no termino de preguntar ya que Aoi dijo un fuerte u sonoro "Papi".

- Yagari-sensei… etto…. – no sabía que decir la azabache así que dirigió la mirada al peli-plata.

- Zero me debes una explicación – dijo con seriedad Yagari, Zero suspiro, miro a Aoi y luego a Shina.

- Yagari-sensei el niño es mi hijo… - empezó a decir Zero con serenidad y antes que continuara su maestro le interrumpió con cara incrédula.

- Pero es que preciso instante esto ocurrió – pregunto Yagari - Zero además me doy cuenta que el niño no es humano, porque no dijiste nada – regano Yagari al joven vampiro.

- Pero si tan solo… - decía Zero de lo más tranquilo intentando explicar, pero Yagari lo interrumpió al momento de recordar las palabras que escucho cuando llegaron.

- No me digas que ella es la madre – pregunto mirando a Shina, la cual se ruborizo ligeramente por lo disimulo.

- Y si lo fuera que, además a que se debe tu visita – pregunto Zero, no había necesidad de decir sobre Aoi, si dijese que viene del futuro de lo más seguro es que no se lo creerían, y además si es su hijo así que por que no dejar hasta ahí la explicación.

- Ya tendré este asunto para después, aunque ya se me hacía raro que charlaras "amistosamente" con ella… nunca creí que este niño estaba de por medio – dijo y Shina empezada a subir a un rojo más notorio así que oculto su rostro.

- Zero tienes una tarea sencilla, debes matar a una pandilla de vampiros de nivel E – dijo entregándole unos papeles y mirando de reojo al niño – si se parece mucho a ti – dijo mirando como Aoi con su versión- casi juguete de Bloody Rose apuntaba a un vampiro de juguete.

* * *

**Apartamento de Zero / 8 pm.**

- Que problema ahora Yagari-sensei pensara que se yo de mi – dijo Shina ocultando su rostro – aunque tarde o temprano se enterarían, ne Zero – dijo al verlo salir de la habitación de Aoi.

- Que ocurre Shina – pregunto el peli-plata tomando el café que le paso su amiga, si eso se podía decir, ella era la segunda después de Yuuki, a quien Zer tenía confianza, solo que con Shina se sentía como si sus vidas fueran de lo más parecidas en el pasado.

- Es que… - jugueteaba con sus cabellos, nerviosa pero aun así su vos era firme – sobre el tema de que te maestro me considera madre de Aoi… - callo un momento, no es que le desagradara que consideraran a ella madre del peli-plata…

- Lo que los demás pienses, me tiene son cuidad, además no dijiste que serias su madre en el tiempo que este aquí – dijo Zero respondiendo a la intriga de la chica sin que ella hiciera la pregunta.

- Enserio… no importa si piensan que yo… digo… él es tu hijo y yo estaré cuidando de él… pensaran que somos pareja y más aun viendo al bebé… eso no te molestara que piensen que tú y yo y Aoi… - no sabía cómo explicarlo ni que decía, quizás por el nerviosismo así que callo un momento.

- No importa lo que digan, de todas maneras no sería mentira, ya que en cierta forma si somos sus padres por el momento – dijo Zero y Shina levanto la vista y con una sonrisa asintió y fue a ver a Aoi.

- Sabes Zero, Aoi si se parece muchísimo a ti – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cuna donde el peli-plata dormía tranquilo con Bloody rose en mano.

- Si lo sé, por cierto cuídalo yo tengo que ir a matar a ese repulsivos vampiros – dijo Zero, Shina asintió, le deseo suerte aun sabiendo que para el de todas formas sería fácil.

- Aoi, tu que dices, logre ver a tu adre en la visión pero me pregunto quién es tu madre – dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama junto a la cuna de Aoi – puede que sea…

* * *

Bueno que les pareció el capitulo...

haré lo posible para subir mas capi. si es posible diariamente o si no día por medio, pero de lo que no esperaran mucho para un próximo capitulo eso ténganlo por seguro, eso si ya saben sin comentario no hay conti...

que les pareció el capi, quiero Reviews si quieren conti...

**Aoi : Azul**

**Shina : Virtud/Bien**

Eso significado el nombre del hijo de Zero y de Shina.

y una pregunta les haré...

_¿quien creen que es mejor para estar con Zero?_

_las _respuestas piénsenla y me responden cuando salga el capitulo cinco o seis, para que vean bien quien es mejor de merecer ese puesto.

sin mas (me voy a cenar) me despido hasta mañana o pasado mañana...

la desafiadora de los cielos y dimensiones...

**Sora Taka**


	5. Cumpleaños

Que tal, estoy aquí con frió, pero gracias a Zero-kun no lo siento tanto (muéranse de envidia, el me esta abrazando :3) ok primero respondo y luego el capi con un final para matarte de la intriga...

**Little-monster:** primeramente gracias por seguir esta historia desde que la subi... me hiciste muy feliz cuando recibí tu primer reviews ya que pensé que no tendría alguno... y sabes me gusta dejar en intriga a las personas por eso así son los finales... y si es que casi te dio (o te dio) un ataque cardíaco cuando Kaito casi lo ve... pues a quien no querida,y sobre la vampirita Kuran... pronto aparecerá y se llevara la sorpresa del siglo.

**Lu-chan 23:** primeramente te doy gracias de leer y comentar en mi historia que tuvo en mi cabeza desde hase 1 mes... sobre la madre de Aoi, ok esta bien, tranquila era broma =) pero es que me dio tanta pena esta Yuuki que dude un momento en decidir sobre la madre de Aoi, y sobre el gran encuentro... aun falta unos pocos capítulos... sera... mejor no adelanto, y la forma que Aoi la recibirá *o* puede que apuntando con Bloody Rose (versión casi juguete inofensivo "casi") y diciendo "Papi mio" :3 sera muy kawai.

**asuna miyamoto:** bueno querida gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por comentar, sobre la madre como dije dude un poco pero ya se quien sera, jeje, espero que no me maten... bueno espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Cumpleaños**

* * *

**4 meses después…**

Zero estaba en la última clase de la semana, y ese día su hijo cumpliría 1 ano y Shina lo había convencido de ir a pasear, así que hoy saldrían para pasar una tarde tranquila…

- Zero luego iremos a comprar un pastel para los 3 ok – susurro y Zero asintió, fueron 5 meses desde que el bebé apareció, por suerte aun nadie aparte de Yagari sabia del bebé, claro Yagari no sabía que el niño era del futuro pero al menos sabía algo.

* * *

A la hora de la salida, un director estaba caminando cuando escucho ciertos rumores _"es cierto que viste a Zero-san con un bebé junto a Shina-chan" _ comentaban unas jovencitas, ese comentario detuvo el rumbo del director.

Vio por la ventana, que su hijo salía de la academia con compañía de la peli-negra de aura extraña, ante aquello el director Kaien de no sabemos donde apareció con un traje de detective y siguió a Zero Kiryuu…

- Zero que harás, porque no confías en tu padre – decía Kaien siguiendo a Zero, luego de unos momentos lo vio salir del edificio donde estaba su apartamento, con Shina junto a él y un cochecito donde un bebé reposaba.

_Mami y Papi irán por pastel mi niño _logro escuchar el rubio director y de un momento ya tenía un desmayo que se recuperó al minuto y ahora…

* * *

Zero estaba empezando a sentirse vigilado así que cuando llegaron a la heladería se dispuso a saber quién lo seguían… cosa que no fue necesaria ya que…

- ¡ZERO! – grito Cross con lágrimas saltando a donde estaba su hijo, este lo esquivo con sorpresa.

- Que hijo tan malo, formar una familia y ni siquiera supe de ella – decía a mar de lágrimas el director rubio con expresión de chibi.

- Etto… Cross-san – dijo Shina al salir de la heladería con la caja donde estaba el pastel, Kaien la miro y luego a Zero y por ultimo a Aoi que tenía su juguete preferido, la Bloody Rose.

- Desde cuando se conocen, cuando sucedió "eso", porque no me dijiste, cunado tiempo paso – decía Kaien zarandeando a Zero, Shina suspiro un momento, otra vez esas conclusiones…

- Cross-san… desea tomar un poco de té en casa, tenemos pastel y además… Aoi dime quieres ir con el "abuelo" – pregunto Shina dirigiendo la mirada al pequeño, Zero la miro con desaprobación, no quería lidiar con Kaien, ya había sido por demás con Kaito y Yagari.

- Shina-chan… ok iremos a casa – dejo Kaien dejando su llanto y agarrando a ambos chicos y llevarlos como alma que lleva el diablo a casa (la casa de Kaien).

* * *

- Entonces, díganme… - espero Kaien una explicación a todo eso, no supo en que momento fue que ocurrió y necesitaba saber.

- Pues sí, Aoi es hijo de Zero, hoy cumple 1 año… - no termino ya que Kaien la interrumpió luego de haberse atragantado.

- ¡QUE! Zero porque no me lo dijiste, ocultar tales cosas por un año… - lloriqueaba el director en un rincón.

- Shina vámonos no quiero lidiar con esto ahora – dijo Zero, quería una tarde tranquila con Aoi y Shina a la que le había tomado un cariño especial hasta el punto que la empezaba a querer.

- Cross-san, no es necesario decirle como nos conocemos pero si… el niño es hijo de Zero y… yo soy su madre – dudo pero lo dijo, claro que no era su madre, no sabía quién era, en la visión que tuvo no le mostró a su madre, pero claro que la consideran madre del hijo de Zero la ponía feliz, ella se había enamorado del peli-plata desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero sabía que él amaba a la vampiresa, pero debemos admitir que ahora Yuuki solo ocupaba 50% de la mente de Zero, bajaba y subía el porcentaje, pero al fin y al cabo Aoi predominaba como el centro de atención del peli-plata.

- Dijiste que hoy cumple un año – dijo Cross dejando de llorar, y aceptar todo – quiero pasar el día del cumpleaños de mi nieto con mi nieto – decía mientras lo alzaba y por razones de muchas vueltas con un bebé sonriente, la réplica de Bloody Rose cayo en la cara de Kaien luego de que Aoi había jalado del gatillo. Y Kaien recibió una descarga.

- Je, cuando no tiene balas manda descargas a sus adjetivos – dijo Shina recordando cuando Aoi apuntaba a su padre en broma, y BAM Zero electrificado por unos volteos apareció…

- Creí que era un juguete – dijo Cross mirando el arma, que aparentaba juguete pero que a la vez no era tan juguete.

- A-bu-e-wo – intento de decir la palabra que su "madre" antes había mencionado.

Kaien al escucharlo se le ilumino el rostro y más con la carita que Aoi había puesto – KAWAIII – dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a su "nieto".

- Se divierten – dijo Shina apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de Zero, se sentía cansada… porque sería… quizás una nueva visión… o será por…

- Si, dicen que entre mentes infantiles se entienden – respondió el peli-plata mientras sentía la cabeza de Shina en su hombro y luego se dio cuenta que ella se había dormido, con cuidado la alzo como si de una princesa se tratase - Director Cross, dejaría que Shina y Aoi se quedasen hasta que yo regrese de una tarea sencilla que me encargo la asociación – pregunto Zero, no quería despertar a la chica, esa mañana le había dado su sangre, al igual que los anteriores meses, como su sangre tenía algo de magia, hacía que Zero solo tuviera sed cada mes… la joven tenía que reponer fuerzas…

- No pasa nada hijo, llévala a la habitación de huéspedes, yo me quedo con Aoi-chan hasta que despierte – dijo mientras seguía jugando con Aoi.

Zero se dirigió a la habitación que Kaien dijo, en el trayecto vio como Shina dormía como un ángel y de vez en cuando balbuceaba algo como "_Vamos Aoi dime mama… como hace rato" _o _"Zero así no se cambia a un bebé" _eso saco una sonrisa del peli-plata, la joven sonaba con lo que paso hace 2 meses.

La recostó en la cama y la tapo con las colchas, Shina seguía hablando de dormida mientras se acurrucaba a su almohada "_NO Zero, no soy como dicen que son las brujas" _ Zero la miro y otra vez una sonrisa apareció, recordó era conversación donde surgió algunas preguntas de ese tema.

- Ya lo sé – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se disponía a salir sin antes haber escuchado a la chica responderle de dormida "_solo te lo recuerdo"._

* * *

"_Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, y re baka… como no te diste cuenta que era a EL a quien amabas, como es que no diferenciaste admiración de amor, como quisiste mentirte diciendo que solo lo querías como amigo" _ pensaba Yuuki tirada en su cama reprochándose mentalmente – como no me di cuenta que siempre ame y amo a Zero… - susurro con lágrimas, desde que vivió con Kaname pensó que todo sería felicidad y nada más, que equivocada… solo unos meses después que se fue con Kaname y hasta ahora sentía un vacío… un hueco… que le faltaba el factor más importante en la vida, soñar que Zero le decía esas cosas y que la iba a matar le rompía el corazón en mil, y ahí estaba en su recamara…

- Como pude ser tan tonta – seguía llorando, como era posible que solo cuando ya no lo sintió a su lado es que se dio cuenta de lo importante que era, recordar el beso que le dio ese día que se fue con Kaname… - en ese momento me negué a mis sentimientos de estar ahí y no irme… como soy tan baka – se daba golpecitos en la cabeza – y si vuelvo… pero si no lo encuentro… pero Kaname no está para decirle que quiero ir a visitar la academia… él dijo que si yo quería ir a visitar a mi padre adoptivo que primero le dijera – Yuuki se sentó en la cama – pero como se lo digo… además no volverá hasta dentro de 3 meses… esperare… esperare el tiempo necesario si es por ir a ver a Zero y estar con el… espero que siga al cuidado de director Cross…

* * *

- Vaya Zero tan rápido como siempre – dijo Kaito al verlo matar a 10 vampiros y el solo seis.

- Bueno hare el reporte y me iré – dijo mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas.

- Y como esta Aoi y Shina-chan – pregunto con una sonrisa al joven de ojos purpuras.

- Están bien – respondió Zero de lo más tranquilo mientras su amigo camina a su lado.

- Aunque aún me molesta el hecho que nunca me lo mencionases – decía un Kaito actuando enojado.

- Kaito, me llenarías de preguntas si te lo hubiera dicho y yo no soy pasible con eso – respondió Zero con cara chibi por un momento.

- Bueno al menos ahora tú ya… - Kaito callo, no era necesario mencionarla a esa chupasangre "Yuuki", si su amigo hiso todo para olvidarla.

- Yo que… - continúo Zero mirando a Kaito.

- Al menos tú ya no eres "el todo poderoso príncipe de hielo" ahora solo eres "el gran príncipe de hielo" ya que la chica conmovió tu corazón por eso llegaron tan lejos eh... – decía Kaito, a Zero no le importó, era verdad su faceta de frio, sin emociones, desaparecía cuando Aoi y Shina estaban, por alguna razón sentía que Shina lo comprendía mejor que nadie desde que la vio por primera vez a los ojos, como si fueran iguales.

* * *

**3 mese después…**

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Aoi estaba en el pasado, los días pasaron por así decirse, llenos de felicidad, eso era suficiente para Zero.

Ya estaban graduados y en 1 mes empezarían la universidad, tanto Zero como Shina, en el tiempo que transcurrió junto a Shina y Aoi, Zero sentía paz y que las heridas de su corazón se sanaban y un pequeño brote de sentimientos hacia Shina aparecía. Ella siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, no sabía cómo lo lograba pero lo hacía.

Referente a quien cuidaba del bebé mientras ellos aun asistían a la academia, pues era Kaien, él se ofreció a cuidarlo y además que en la hora de descanso podían ir a verlo y no permitió un no por respuesta y al fin a al cabo consiguió que cuando Zero y Shina tuvieran clases, ahora que irían a la universidad, Aoi se quedaría a cuidado de Kaien y Yagari de vez en cuando.

- Zero… - dijo Shina con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su celular caía al piso, Zero la miro incrédulo, no sabía que le pasaba a la peli-negra-azulada, ella se abrazó de él y lágrimas empezaron a salir…

- Zero… yo… yo… yo eh…

* * *

**Sora:** Acabe... que bueno ya decía yo que me tardaría mas...

**Zero:** por que eres mala y lo dejas ahí... y dime por que Shina esta así...

**Sora:** lo sabrás mañana... mejor ve a ver a Aoi que creo que esta llorando.

**Zero: **OK antes de ir a ver a mi vampirito diré algo... dejen reviews por que si no sabre ni sabrán lo que le pasa a Shina...

Bueno queridos lectores, esta noche de frió (en mi país) e terminado el quinto capitulo... que creen que paso con Shina... quieren que les diga un secreto que Zero no sabe...no mejor hasta que culmine el fic...

No se si querrán saber pero...

El nombre **Sora Taka,** Significa **Halcón de cielo.**

**Sora = **cielo

**Taka = **Halcón

no se si han preguntado por que puse eso de nombre, pues le diré que no es mi alias que suelo usar... esta es como una posición mía, como el titulo de mi alias... y mi alias... pues... es Shina Shingetsu... jeje la que cuida de Aoi y esta junto a Zero :3... ok no... esa es mi clon para el fic (eso es lo que Zero no sabe)...

bueno la desafiadora de los cielos y dimensiones se despide.

**Sora Taka**


	6. Recuerdos

o por dios, llegue al sexto capitulo que felicidad, espero que les guste este capitulo... bueno a los que comentaron en el anterior capitulo les daré la misma respuesta...

**respuesta grupal: **no saben cuando me alegra que comenten, me hicieron tan feliz, y sobre que pasa con Shina aqui en el capi lo sabran... y gracias por comentar, y Little-monster... te dire que cuando llego tu comentario fue cuando me puse recién a escribir, eres una de mis favoritas al comentar y por eso si no había comentario tuyo el capi haya sido subido mañana y el miércoles... jeje osea que gracias a tus comentarios y a los de Lu-chan 23, el capitulo no estaría aquí ahora, pero también quiero comentarios de mas personas asi que espero ver mas comentario esta ves. Bueno les agradezco a todos y ahora a comenzar...

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Recuerdo**

* * *

Zero correspondió el abrazo, la vio dedil, indefensa – que paso… tranquila, tranquila – decía mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de la joven.

- Zero… mañana… debo estar en el norte… - dijo acurrucándose más al peli-plata – debo… visitar la tumba de mis padres… y… mi hermana – dijo con vos quebrada la última palabra – sin tan solo yo… hubiese llegado antes… si yo hubiera… - decía ella recordando…

Zero se sorprendió, ella también perdió a su familia, la separo un poco, le seco las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente – tranquila… de seguro… no fue tu culpa… no te culpes… - dijo aun sabiendo cómo se siente ese sentimiento… - si quieres decir algo… cuenta conmigo, que paso – pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá y ella a su lado, Shina tenía que decirlo, ella nunca le dijo a nadie sobre ese tema más solo las personas que saben aparte de ella…

- Fue hace 9 años… era un día lluvioso y yo…

* * *

**_Recuerdos_**

_- Por Kami… llegare tarde… debí estar en casa hace dos horas… me regañaran de eso estoy segura – decía mientras esperaba que la lluvia parase._

_- Dirán "una niña no debe estar hasta estas horas en la calle" - esas fueron mis palabras, aquel día me había quedado hasta tarde en la primaria por unos trabajos en la biblioteca, eran las 9 de la noche y el toque de queda había sonado una hora antes, pero la lluvia no me dejaba salir de la escuela._

_- Ni modo tendré que irme en plena lluvia – dije mientras salía y aun sin paraguas ni nada me fue en aquella lluvia._

_Al llegar a casa vi las luces apagadas – que raro – dije al momento de abrir la puerta – papa mama – llame pero nadie respondió, el cielo relampagueó, y mis ojos vieron todo con claridad, la alfombra estaba manchada de sangre – mama – llame pero nadie respondió, otro relampagueó se escuchó y vi el cuerpo de mi padre y madre, logre ver con mis ojos como descuartizo aquella bestia a mi madre… la bestia me vio con sus ojos rojos me sonríe y desapareció… me quede quieta… no pude hacer nada más ver el rostro de mi madre sufrir… la bestia no me hiso nada… recordé a mi hermana Sally y fui corriendo a su recamara._

_-Sally… - llame con vos dudosa, pero solo escuchaba la lluvia golpear la ventana, pero luego una respiración entre cortada logre escuchar, me acerque y nuevamente el cielo relampagueo dejándome ver el cuerpo de mi hermana agonizando con graves heridas en el cuerpo, no sabía que hacer…_

_- Vampiros… - dijo mi hermana antes de caer en un sueño del que no sabía si despertaría, la mire con lágrimas en los ojos…_

_Un ruido del primer piso me trajo a la realidad, un señor con un parche en el ojo estaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba._

_- Estas bien – me pregunto y solo asentí con la cabeza y me separe del cuerpo de mi hermana._

_- Podrá salvar a mi hermana – pregunte, ya que mis padres… no tenían salvación._

_- Somos las asociación contra vampiros… su herida la podremos sanar… - dijo mientras con otro 2 alzaban el cuerpo de mi hermana._

_Mis padres estaban muertos y un sangre pura fue el culpable, habían mandado a matarme a mí… pero se encontraron con mi familia, yo tenía el potencial para matarlos sin problema, pero no lo sabía utilizar, me consideraban un peligro para su raza…_

_Un año después de la muerte de mis padres, mi abuela nos cuidó, se me fueron heredados los poderes de guardiana de mi madre, los de magos de mi padre y siendo reencarnación de una bruja, también tenía ese poder mas solo me gustaba que dijeran Hechicera._

_Cuando cumplí los 12 años…_

_- Hermana…. Que haces – pregunte a mi hermana menor, estaba mordiendo a alguien… sus ojos eran rojos… como del vampiro que mato a mis padre, pero no sabía lo que pasaba, mi hermana estaba bien… se supone que ella no…_

_- Shina… mátame – fueron sus palabras con lágrimas en los ojos, no me lo podía creer lo que me pedía – mátame ahora antes que me convierta en un nivel E… estoy a poco que eso ocurra – dijo mientras ponía un cuchillo en mi mano…_

_- No pienso hacerlo – dije aun con lágrimas… no quería… pero empezó a atacarme siendo dominada por su parte vampiro._

_No tuve opción… la apuñale con el cuchillo – Gracias – dijo al momento de caer en el suelo… mire su cuerpo que se convertía en cenizas… mire mis manos con su sangre en ella… el arma en mano… su sangre en mi cuerpo…_

**_Fin del recuerdo_**

* * *

- Pero… la mate… vi su sangre en mis manos… Zero mate a mi hermana menor… soy una pésima persona – decía Shina abrazándose a él mientras lloraba por recordar eso.

Zero se quedó callado… si antes pensaba que eran igual ahora lo confirmaba, un pasado muy parecido habían tenido ambos… - no te culpes… no había otra salida… - dijo Zero y Shina lo miro.

- Zero… mañana se cumplen 10 años… me acompañas a ir – pregunto la peli-negra – siempre que voy me quieren atacar… y con solo recordar como mate a mi hermana… me hace querer que me maten – dijo Shina con vos quebrada…

- Esta bien… no permitiré que maten a una amiga – dijo abrazándola, Shina sonrió con tristeza, una "amiga" quizás solo eso lograría ser de Zero, quizás el aun amaba a Yuuki, quizás solo la miraba como amiga… pero a Shina solo le importaba que el fuera feliz eso era suficiente, hasta llego a pensar que si Aoi nació de seguro era porque él estaría con Yuuki… pensar que la madre de Aoi era Yuuki hiso que Shina derramara unas lágrimas, pero no importaba, fuera quien fuera la madre de Aoi de seguro hiso que Zero fuera feliz y eso era lo único que Shina quería, que el fuera feliz.

* * *

- Kaname – dijo Yuuki al ver a su hermano.

- Que ocurre Yuuki – pregunto Kaname con una sonrisa.

- Yo quiero ir a visitar la academia – respondió Yuuki mientras por s cabeza solo el nombre de Zero era el que rondaba en sus pensamientos.

- Iras, pero ahora no, tenía planeado que fueras en 3 meses, para la fecha quizás hasta te encuentres con tu amiga – dijo Kaname pero vio que no era lo único que Yuuki quería decir.

- Kaname-ni-san… yo quiero… romper el compromiso – dijo con vos firme y decidida.

- Lo supuse – suspiro Kaname – está bien… pero dime porque el cambio – pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Es que… no puedo estar toda mi vida con alguien a quien solo quiero como hermano… yo… amo a Zero – respondió mirando a Kaname, se sentía mal, pero era mejor decirlo de una vez.

- Siempre lo supe – dijo y Yuuki se sorprendió – de todas formas el tiempo más seguro para que salgas es en 3 meses ahora los vampiros son más abundantes en ese lugar – dijo y Yuuki se retiró.

* * *

**Habitación de Yuuki**

- Lo siento Kaname… pero solo quiero a Zero… lo necesito – dijo entrándose en su cama – "_Zero… me pregunto qué estarás asiendo ¿me olvidaste? Por favor no…. ¿me sigues amando? Quisiera que si"_ y así se durmió pero siempre el mismo sueno apareció… Zero alejándose de ella, en un lugar donde ella no logra entrar…

* * *

Shina POV.

Estamos ahora en frente de las tumbas de mis padres, hermana y abuela… si, mi abuelo murió cuando Sally tomo toda su sangre… yo pude haber hecho algo mejor que matarla, al ser tan solo un año desde que mi hermana tenia sangre de vampiro, pude habérsela quitado con mis poderes…. Pero… era débil y la mate…

- Fui débil – son mis palabras al momento de dejar rosas en cada tumba.

- No lo fuiste… solo eras joven – escuche decir… era Zero, en verdad me alegra que me acompañase, nunca imagine tener un pasado escrito con sangre como el de Zero… quizás por eso es que congeniamos muy bien…

- Derivamos irnos, ya llore, me lamente, jeje no eh cambiado en ese punto – dijo levantándole ya que antes estaba hincada frente a las tumbas – Sabes Zero me gustaría volverte humano como deseas, pero como ya eres desde hace como 7 años un vampiro… tu sangre esta mezclada asique no puedo hacer nada, lo siento – me disculpe con él, era verdad al tener poderes de Bruja-maga podía separar la sangre y así convertirlo en humano, pero no puedo, su sangre está muy mezclada con la sangre vampiro.

- No importa, ya me acostumbre, pero aun aso odio a esa especie, una excepción seria Aoi – me respondió con una sonrisa, bueno es obvio que no odiaría a Aoi, es su hijo, le sonreí, me pregunto si aún la recuerda, quizás gracias a Aoi esa "Yuuki" solo ocupa 40% en su mente, como la envidio, no si se él aun la ama, porque si es así a ella la envidio.

- Mi vampirito a que apuntas – le pregunto a Aoi… espera ya se a que apunta… lo siento… Zero también… hasta Aoi lo sintió.

- Sal… - dije con vos seria… es un vampiro… aunque me sorprende que Aoi lo sintiera primero – Que quieres – pregunte con odio ya que…

- Eres esa niña verdad… no quieres que ahora te mate – la pregunta de siempre… esta vez un factor diferente, ahora no quiero morir, me quedare con Aoi y Zero, ya que estoy feliz con ello…

- Aléjate – dijo Zero junto al coche donde estaba Aoi… jeje… Aoi está remedando a su padre, Zero apunta al vampiro que eta detrás de mí y Aoi lo remeda.

- Y tu quien eres – dijo el rubio vampiro… es uno de nivel "D" como mama lo clasificaba, tiene control aun siendo convertido a la fuerza.

Zero no dudo en matarlo al verlo atacarme, yo no me moví ni un dedo, sabía que Zero lo mataría, y aunque me cueste creerlo iba a aceptar que me mate…

- Listo – dijo Zero, el vampiro que mato… era uno de los subordinados del que mato a mis padre y convirtió a mi hermana… si se preguntan por él, hice lo mismo que alguna vez hiso Kid Bourbon*, cundo lo encontré, lo torture hasta que murió… si lo sé, se preguntaran que mente más macabra ya que a mis 13 años hasta mis 18 torturaba a un sangre pura y luego lo mate… soy algo sádica y lo admito, pero solo lo hice porque el a mi familia antes de matarlos los torturo para saber mi ubicación…

- Zero… te diste cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer Aoi – pregunte con algo de asombro… Aoi había disparado una bala de fuego al cuerpo del vampiro y ahora estaba sonriente moviendo su "juguete".

- Shina… acaso le pusiste balas a "ese" "juguete" – me pregunto Zero entre asombro y regañándome, bueno si, el arma-juguete que tiene Aoi se podría decir que no es TAN juguete al ser fabricado con magia, lo es pero al mismo tiempo no ya que tiene balas… pero esas balas no hacen nada lo juro… solo si se le acompañan con algún poder… increíble Aoi está aprendiendo a dominarlo a voluntad…

- Zero tu sabes que la copia de Bloody Rose que hice, solo funciona por mandato de la mente de su portador – respondí, mientras le quitaba por un momento el arma Aoi.

- Y crees que darle un "juguete" así a Aoi a su edad es buena idea no – pregunto con sarcasmo, bueno ok quizás no fue buena idea pero…

- Pero al menos ya sabe usarla y además sabe cuándo no y cuando si… - respondí devolviendo el juguete a Aoi el cual jugaba con la cadena de plata de su cuello.

Fin del Shina POV.

* * *

- Los jóvenes se marchan de estas tierras del Norte… sin saber que el futuro no es como dicen los dioses… separación y reencuentros… un vampiro y una bruja… habrá amor y dolor mas solo eso y nunca locura… una decisión… un futuro… todo será y a la vez se romperá… - una sonrisa surco los labios de aquel joven que desde los arboles estuvo observando a la hermosa peli-negra irse con aquellos vampiros… mas solo un tiempo más... y el futuro cambiara… si no lo detiene una vida se perderá – has sido descuidada querida mía… mas solo espera… que arreglar todo el lio tendrás… - y desapareció entre los arboles con una linda risita y el libro se empezó a cerrar…

* * *

**Sora:** dios mio que manía la mía dejar el final en un misterio... si lo se querrán matarme por dejarlos así, sin saber quien era el joven... les diría que le tengo a mi lado, pero es mejor guardas el misterio... bueno que les parece el pasado de Shina... y adivinen... Yuuki pronto se encontrara con Zero... chan chan chan... la trama se acerca... pero les pediré algo a todos... ahora en este capitulo en los reviews quiero que me respondan a la pregunta de quien creen que es mejor para que este con Zero... y cierto hablando de reviews quiero reviews si quieren continuacon...

lo de Kid Bourbon es de una saga de libros de un autor anónimo...

tiene 4 libros la saga completa y va en este orden para leerla:

El libro sin nombre

El ojo de la luna

El cementerio del diablo

El libro de la muerte

**Sora: **Esos libros son... han sido... de lo mas asombrosos, me encantaron, a los que quieren leerlos, búsquenlo en gloogle y descarguenlo o léanlo en linea, les va a encantar desde el primer hasta el ultimo libro, es una joya de historia, y para los que tengan android, lo pueden comprar gratis en play store, pero solo los primeros 3 el 4 es algo dificil de obtener, yo apenas lo encontré y saben... solo leí 2 capítulos del 4to libro y O POR DIOS que intriga me dejo... bueno volviendo al fic-...

**persona entre las sombras: **eres mala al dejarlos sin saber quien soy...

**SORA: **shhhh... tu aun no aparecerás así que ocultate antes que Shina y Zero lleguen.

Bueno nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.

La desafiadora de los cielos y dimensiones

**persona entre las sombras: **y yo

**Sora: **tu eres creación mía así que shhh que están por llegar y no te deben ver.

ok ahora me voy, chau y quieren reviews ya saben si no no habrá continuación...

**Sora Taka**


	7. Comienzo

Hola como están... si tarde mas de lo que normalmente tardo, si se preguntan porque... pues resumiendo, luego de arduo trabajo para crear el capitulo, cierto hermano mayor vino y me quito la computadora y como el dice por "accidente" borro todo el capitulo y el que seguía a este... así que tuve que empezar TODO de nuevo el día de hoy (ya que recién me acaba de devolver mi laptop)...como me gustaría matarlo... bueno un agradecimiento por los comentarios a:

Little-monster

Lu-chan 23

asuna miyamoto

maty aritha y bluekeila

si no hubieran comentado en esta historia de seguro ahora seguiríamos en el capitulo 1, bueno empecemos...

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Comienzo**

* * *

**1 semana después…**

Zero entraba a su apartamento luego de haber ido a cazar unos vampiros, escucho sollozos, provenían de la sala, las luces estaban apagadas, Zero arqueo la ceja ante ese detalle, volvió a escuchar sollozos, recordó que Shina se quedaría en su apartamento a cuidar a Aoi mientras el iba de caza…

_"Esta llorando" _pensó y fue acercándose a la sala, mientras se acercaba escuchaba una música y mas sollozos, al llegar vio a Shina enfrente de la televisión donde daba un ending.

Shina miro para el marco de la puerta - Zero... - logro identificar a la persona gracias a la luz de la pantalla en frente de ella - Murió... - dijo y Zero no entendía a que se refería - murió Ace... waaaa... mataron a Ace... - lloraba Shina, Zero recién comprendía a que se refería... la chica estaba viendo algo que siempre solía ver... ANIMES.

- waaa... ese maldito almirante mato a Ace - decía mientras abrazaba a Zero que ahora estaba junto a la chica.

- Shina... tranquila... es un anime... vamos no llores... - decía Zero acariciando los largos cabellos de la chica que estaba aferrada a el.

- Pero... Ace no merecía morir... tampoco el hermano de Mirai... - sollozaba la chica, no importara cuantas veces viera esos capítulos de One Piece y Tokio Magnitude 8.0, no aceptaba que Ace muriese o que Yuki el hermano de Mirai, también tenia que morir...

- Pero para que lo ves si sabes que vas a llorar - dijo Zero limpiándole las lagrimas a la pelinegra, para luego preguntar por su hijo...

- Aoi esta durmiendo... - dijo Shina mientras se tranquilizaba... - bueno es mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana empieza la universidad... hay para que adelantaron las clases... - decía Shina mientras se separaba de Zero, ahora estaba mas calmada y se disponía a guardar los CD de One Piece y Tokio Magnitude 8.0 - nos vemos luego - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a Zero con una sonrisa.

Zero suspiro, es chica con cada día se ganaba un lugar en su corazón - se le olvido uno... pero cuando tarde para que viera todos esos capítulos - se cuestiono mirando el CD en la mesita, se dirigió al cuarto de Aoi, y lo encontró dormidito abrazado de peluche de un lobito gris, Zero luego de ver a su hijo se dispuso ir a dormir...

* * *

**Univercidad / 8 AM.**

- Zero, tienes clases - pregunto Shina a Zero mientras miraban los horarios, después de haber dejado a Aoi con Cross, se dirigieron a la universidad y ahora aquí estaban, rondando los pasillos con la hoja de horarios.

- Y tu no - le respondió mientras seguía mirando el numero de salón y Shina solo lo miro con una sonrisa.

- Nop, empezaran en media hora, pero al parecer las tuyas empiezan ahora no - dijo Shina mirando el horario de Zero, ella estudiaba ingeniería mientras que Zero administración.

- Bueno, no te duermas en clases, cuando te toquen - le dijo Zero con una sonrisa de lado, luego de un rato encontró su salón de clases.

- Zero.. no te despides - reprocho Shina con una cara algo chistosa.

Zero la miro - bueno, hasta la salida - dijo al momento de sentir unos labios en su mejilla - suerte - dijo Shina luego de darle el beso y empezó a alejarse.

**Pasaron los horas y entre clases y mas clases, la hora paso, eran las 4:15 de la tarde y las clases de Shina acababan de terminar...**

- Zero, gracias por esperarme - dijo con una sonrisa - Zero podemos ir a una tienda a comprar unos animes - pidió con cara chibi, Zero la miro, su expresión de la chica al mencionar la palabra "anime" era... como si no pudiera vivir sin ello.

- Claro... me pregunto si estudiaras o te la pasaras viendo una que otra seria - pregunto mientras caminaba, por alguna razón no se podía negar a lo que ella le pidiese.

- Que tiene ver animes, ni que me desvelara... - al decir eso recibió una mirada de Zero como diciendo "enserio" - ok, si me desvelo, pero tranquilo claro que primero haré lo que tengo que hacer y luego vere animes.

- Me pregunto como es que me haces reír - pregunto dando una risita y Shina lo miro feliz, hacer reir a Zero era otro pasatiempo que amaba la joven.

* * *

**1 mes después...**

- Shina estoy de regre_ - no termino de hablar ya que encontró a Shina dormida en su cama y Aoi ya estaba en su cuna - hay, bueno la llevare a su apartamento para que duerma a gusto - susurro mientras la cargaba y se disponía a ir al apartamento de la chica para dejarla ahí...

Al momento de recostarla en la cama, la cubrió con las colchas, ya que era temporada de frio... _"Zero..."_ escucho que decía la pelinegra entre sueños _"eres tan lindo cuando sonríes" _murmuraba con una sonrisa, Zero la miro con un muy, MUY leve sonrojo por lo dicho, le dio un beso en la frente y aparto unos mechones del rostro de la joven._  
_

- y tú muy linda cuando duermes - dijo con una sonrisa, para luego sorprenderse de sus propias palabras... decidió volver a su departamento, así que se levanto de la orilla de la cama de Shina y se encamino a la puerta _"quien lo diría, esta chica llego hasta donde nadie ah logrado llegar antes..." _una sonrisa apareció ante tal afirmación y se fue del apartamento...

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

- Como aparecí aquí - se pregunto Shina aun somnolienta y recordó unas palabras _"y tu muy linda cuando duermes" _- hay - se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza - otra ves fantaseando de dormida, eso fue un sueño - dijo al momento de levantarse - aunque me gustaría que lo hubiese dicho - suspiro y se fue a bañar. 30 minutos después ya estaba con unos pantalones jeans, zapatillas negras, blusa negra y una gabardina azul.

Salio de su apartamento y se dirigió al de Zero...

- Zero... - dijo al momento de abrir la puerta ya que ella tenia una replica de la llave - Zero... - volvió a decir esta ves abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Zero - _Zero _- susurro mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de donde Zero dormía de lo mas a gusto.

- Sabes... eres tan lindo - dijo mientras su mano recorría el rostro del muchacho (N/A: recuerden Zero esta dormido) - me gustaría que la olvidaras... jeje que egoísta soné, pro me gustaría hacer que la olvides - luego de haber recorrido con sus dedos el rostro pálido del muchacho, se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de Aoi, sin saber que cierto peli-plata había escuchado todo lo dicho por la azabache...

Luego de 10 minutos Zero decidió levantarse...

- Buenos días Zero - dijo Shina mientras hacia el desayuno en la cocina.

- Buenos días Shina - dijo con una sonrisa a la joven, luego se dirigió a bañarse, después que salio ya cambiado miro a su hijo que se encontraba en brazos de Shina mientras esta lo alimentaba con la papilla.

- Te ves linda - dijo Zero con una sonrisa al mirar la escena tan bonita de "madre e hijo", Shina se ruborizo por lo dicho y lo miro.

- Z-Zero pe-pero que dices - decía toda roja, Aoi en eso exigió atención de su "madre" y así ella se la dio mientras el peliplata llegaba a su lado.

- Shina... - llamo el cazador y ella que se encontraba dejando a Aoi en la alfombra, se petrifico ya que algo le decía que lo que escucharía cambiaría todo...

- si que ocurre - pregunto ella al momento de levantarse y voltear el rostro... y que sorpresa llevo al sentir unos labios sobre los de ella.

- Déjame decirte... - empezó Zero luego del beso tierno que le dio - que desde hace un tiempo ya estabas logrando lo que querías - le dijo mirando el rostro sonrojado de la chica - si me gustaría que me hicieras olvidarla... por favor... eres la única que lo lograría - dijo al momento de abrasarla, Aoi que se encontraba en la alfombra jugando, miro con extrañeza lo que hicieron sus "padres", mas solo lo ignoro y siguió jugando.

- Zero... escuchaste lo que dije - pregunto Shina cuando se separo de el.

- Desde que entraste - respondió y vio que ella se ruborizaba y ocultaba su rostro.

- No lo ocultes eres hermosa con esa expresión - dijo Zero con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el rostro de la chica con una de sus anos y el su mirada purpura choco con le café-rojizo de ella.

Shina no dudo en besarlo y el en corresponder el tan anhelado beso, de probar nuevamente los labios de la chica, ya que desde hace un tiempo quería probarlos...

- Entonces... - fue lo que dijo Shina luego de romper el beso por falta de aire...

- Creo que si seras la madre de Aoi - dijo con una sonrisa mirando al niño que estaba ignorando las acciones de sus "padres".

Shina se puso mas roja que al principio y eso para Zero era lo mas bonito que había visto, lo que dijo antes era verdad el ya había empezado a olvidar a Yuuki, mas la imagen de Aoi y de la pelinegra aparecía en la mente de Zero...

* * *

listo... lo siento mucho el haber tardado mas de lo que normalmente lo hago, pero si debemos culpar a alguien culpemos a mi hermano mayor, fue por su culpa, ahora tengo que empezar los nuevos capítulos de todas mis historias desde el comienzo... y ademas de la tarea, exposiciones del colegio... clases extras... hay son muchas cosas... que importa ya me dará el tiempo, este le mando un saludo a Gabriel A. un amigo-ex-enemigo de la primaria (solo lo hago por que el me dijo que lo hisiera para convencerse que es una historia mia), y también a todos los que leen mi fic, les digo que dentro de muy pronto llegara el encuentro de Yuuki con Zero y el de Shina con ****.

ok me retiro, debo hacer los capítulos de mis otras historias tanto para esta y otra pagina ademas de video-fic para youtube...

la desafiadora de los cielos y dimeciones de despide, hasta ma proxima...

**Sora Taka**


	8. Llegada

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir para este capitulo... mas solo agrader a todos los que leen mi fic y mis otros fic tambien...bueno a :

Little-monster

Lu-chan 23

asuna miyamoto

Cami

angEliiiUxX

maty aritha y bluekeila

enma ai zero

a ustedes les agradezco de todo corazón por haber comentado en mi fic, si tienen alguna pregunta yo se las responderé por PM o aquí en mismo fic, y en verdad gracias por leer esta historia, comentar en ella, solo asi yo me eh animado a subir, quisiera mas comentarios de ustedes y de todos los que leen, claro si eso es posible... bueno creo que es mejor comenzar...

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

**Llegada**

* * *

**2 meses y medio después…**

- Waaaa que felicidad, mi hijo vino a verme, te acordaste del cumpleaños de tu padre, que felicidad – decía Kaien Cross con lágrimas de alegría.

- Cross-san… tome de parte de nosotros – dijo Shina extendiendo su mano donde reposaba el regalo, ella convenció a Zero de ir a visitar a Cross, no sería tan desalmado de no ir a ver a Cross en su cumpleaños.

- Aoi-chan ne con el abuelo – decía Cross mientras sacaba a Aoi del coche para bebé.

- Hola abuelo – dijo Aoi tan claro como el agua y Cross lo celebro en grande diciendo _"Kawai Aoi-chan hablo"._

- Si, desde ayer ya ha podido decir algunas cosas – dijo Shina con una sonrisa y Zero solo asintió.

- Shina-chan… - dijo Cross acercándose a ella y la abrazo como para quitarle el aire – Arigatou – dijo muy feliz.

- Eh… no entiendo – dijo Shina luego de recuperar el aire y mirando a su "suegro".

- Sin ti…. Zero-kun no sería así ahora – dijo a mar de lágrimas y Zero solo arqueo la ceja sin comprender, ¿acaso había cambiado?

- Jeje… creo que si – dijo Shina con algo de nerviosismo.

**Luego de unas horas…**

- Bueno Cross-san nos retiramos – fue lo que dijo Shina al momento de alzar a Aoi en brazos para ponerlo en el coche ya que estaba dormido.

- ¡Nooo! Quédense – lloraba Cross con su melodrama.

- Tranquilo – dijo Zero indiferente desde la puerta – vendremos de visita – finalizo y eso para oídos de Cross solo lo alegro.

- Waaaa mi hijo empezó a quererme, Arigatou Shina-chan – decía Cross bailando por la habitación.

* * *

**Al día siguiente / 7 AM.**

- Bueno, cuídelo por favor – dijo Shina despidiéndose de Kaien que estaba con el bebé en brazos.

- Shina… si se encariña mucho será un problema cuando se entere que se ira – dijo Zero mientras salía por el gran portón, además eso lo incluía, ya que adoraba a ese niño.

- Pero se alegrara saber que luego de todas formas macera – dijo Shina, era verdad cuando Cross se enterara de que Aoi pertenece al futuro lo mas probable es que no aceptase, pero… seguro estaría nuevamente feliz a saber que en un futuro lejano o cercano, nacería y podría cuidarlo de nuevo.

- Bueno tendrá que esperar hasta que Aoi nazca e esta época para que vuelva a consentirlo como lo hace – decía Zero cuando entro en el auto.

- Tú también lo consientes – dijo Shina dándole un beso a Zero… pero algo la preocupo – Zero que pasaría si… yo no fuera la madre de Aoi… y sí que si yo estoy aquí contigo, pondría en peligro su existencia.

- Estoy 90% seguro que tu serás la madre de mi hijo – dijo con una sonrisa que Shina solo respondió de la misma manera.

- Sabes me siento vieja cuando pasa más el tiempo – dijo ella mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

- No, te ves cómo te conocí, no ha pasado mucho – dijo Zero mirándola, así de hermosa como cuando la conoció.

- En 2 semanas es mi cumpleaño… - dijo ella con un suspiro – me alegra ser bruja ya que los anos no afectaran en mi apariencia por mucho per mucho tiempo, pero ese no cambia que con cada años más… - decía la joven con las palabras al viento, Zero la miro, si era verdad dentro de poco seria el cumpleaño de su pareja, recordó lo que hicieron 5 meses y medio atrás, cuando era cumpleaño de él, una sonrisa apareció, la llevaría a donde más le gustaba ir…

* * *

**Dos semanas después…**

- Yuuki-sama ya llegamos – dijo Aidou junto a Ruka, Yuuki salió del auto, miro la academia, un nerviosismo la recorrió.

- Bien… - trago saliva – vamos Aidou-san, Ruka-san – fue lo que dijo mientras avanzaba con sus dos acompañantes hacia las puertas…

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Cross, Yuuki toco tres veces y escucho como el director caminaba hasta la puerta.

- ¡Oh! Veo que viniste ¡Shi_ - no termino, al ver que la joven que estaba tras la puerta era Yuuki y no Shina.

- Hola director- saludo Yuuki con una sonrisa.

- ¡YUUKI! Hija has venido a ver a tu padre – decía Kaien llorando y abrazando a su hija, la abrazo hasta que casi la dejo sin aire.

- Pasen quieren algo – pregunto Kaien con una sonrisa, Yuuki, Aidou, Ruka asintieron y entraron al despacho.

Yuuki la observo con detenimiento, no había cambiado mucho… pero algo muevo había aparecido _"¿juguetes?" _se cuestionó mentalmente al ver en una esquina algunos juguetes sobre una alfombra de juegos de color azul.

- Dime hija, que ha sido de ti en este tiempo sin verte – pregunto con una sonrisa recargando su cara en su palma mientras que su codo en el escritorio, mirando atentamente a su hija.

- Todo bien, sin problemas y como fueron las cosas en la academia – pregunto Aidou con una sonrisa – aun me recordaban o no.

- ¡oh! Claro, seguías siendo su ídolo de todas las chicas – dijo Kaien y Aidou sonrió como niño.

- Director – Yuuki no termino al escuchar como Kaien exigía que le dijera papa – ok... Papa…mmm… donde esta Zero… - pregunto Yuuki – como ha estado… que ha sido de el – no podía ocultar su curiosidad de saber sobre el peli plata.

- ¡oh! Como un ano después de que te fuiste él también lo hiso – comento y Yuuki sintió una punzada al saber que no lo encontraría ahora en casa…

- Debe de estar en la universidad – dijo Kaien recargándose en su asiento, recordando que había venido por Aoi y se lo llevo, Yuuki abrió los ojos y miro a su padre.

- Papa… donde… cuando se tarda en legar – pregunto Yuuki con miraba de interés, Kaien miro a su hija, no entendía tanto empeño por saber eso, luego sonrió, de seguro extrañaba a su "hermano".

- oh Yuuki extraña a su hermano… bueno la universidad está al Este a media hora de aquí… - no termino ya que con tan solo eso, Yuuki salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

**Universidad / 3 pm.**

- Donde… donde no lo veo – decía Yuuki buscando con la mirada a Zero entre todos los estudiantes, solo le tomo 10 minutos llegar a su super-velocidad.

- ¿Yuuki?... – pregunto una persona y la chica bajo del árbol donde se encontraba.

- ¿Yori?... Yori cuando tiempo – Yuuki abrazo a Yori, para luego recordar su objetivo – Yori… dome donde esta Zero – pregunto zarandeándola.

- Yuuki… me mareas – Dijo Yori y Yuuki dejo de zarandearla.

- Y bien… - pregunto con mirada expectante.

- Zero debe de estar en la heladería que antes solía ir… - Yuuki con solo eso salió de la universidad de lo más rápido de pudo - Chotto matte kudasai {{espera un poco}} Yuuki… el… esta… con su pareja y su… hijo… - dijo al viento sir ser escuchado por la castaña vampira.

* * *

**Heladería / 3:05 pm.**

- Zero gracias – decía Shina comiendo su helado muy a gusto.

- Es tu cumpleaño, es lo de menos – dijo Zero con una sonrisa, mientras tenia a Aoi en sus piernas, y el chiquitín comía su helado.

- Zero ayúdalo… o lo derramara – dijo Shina al ver a Aoi intentar comer su heladito con cara de chibi al no poder evitar que se e cayera un poco.

…

- Je se ve tan lindo… igual a su padre – dijo Shina mirando como Zero le daba el heladito a Aoi, una que otra persona de la heladería miraba esa escena con rostros embobado… daba demasiada ternura…

- Listo…. ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Zero al ver a Shina terminar su helado.

- Si… me pregunto que más me darás… - decía Shina al momento de levantarse y salir junto a Zero de la heladería.

Shina tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y entonces recordó algo – Zero me pasas a Aoi – pregunto cuando estuvieron fuera de la heladería, y el accedió.

- Que piensas hacer… - pregunto al ver como dejaba a Aoi parado a unos cinco pasos de distancia de donde ellos estaban.

- Aoi vamos, como regalo para mama da tus primeros pasos hasta qui – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se hincaba en el suelo asiendo además para que el niño caminara – ven con mama – dijo con una sonrisa, Zero sonrió mas al ver como Aoi caminaba y al estar al alcance de Shina, ella lo alzo y dio una vueltita u beso la frente del nono – lo lograste – le dijo Zero a su hijo con una sonrisa.

- Viste cariño Aoi ya dio sus primeros pasos – dijo Shina junto a ero mientras se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla – ahora Aoi dale un beso a tu padre – dijo acercando al niño a la mejilla de Zero y Aoi solo sonrió y jalo un poco uno de los mechones de su padre – bueno eso también es aceptable – dijo con un risita, y Zero miraba al niño con una sonrisa.

Todo tranquilo… pero…

* * *

Por Kami, Ace, Gray, Goku que están en el cielo, que pasara ahora…

Yuuki ha regresado…

Chan chan chan….

Quiero 6 reviews para subir la continuación...

que les pareció el capítulo…

¿será que ahora todo irá bien?...

Que pasara ahora…

Todo esto y más sorpresas en el próximos episodio…

Me despido de ustedes, su gran amiga y escritora…

**Sora Taka**


	9. Encuentro

Aquí me tienen de nuevo, bueno hoy 12/06/13 le traigo el noveno capítulo… como cumplieron lo que pedí aquí les traigo lo que prometí…

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

**Encuentro**

* * *

**Yuuki POV.**

Me fui corriendo de la universidad luego que Yori-chan me dijo dónde estaba Zero… llevo corriendo un buen rato… estoy cansada, pero ya estoy aquí, al otro lado de la calle de esta heladería favorita de Zero…

¡Dios! Es… es… ¡Zero!... estoy por ir a él pero… ¿Quién es la que sale de la heladería junto a Zero? Y ¿Por qué Zero tiene un bebé en brazos?...

… Me estoy asustando, qui-quien es ella… tranquila Yuuki, observa primero (y me escondo tras un poste, estoy lejos pero escucho y al parecer no saben que estoy aquí)

"_Como regalo para mama da tus primeros pasos hasta aquí"_ espera… lo que escucho está bien… esa chica es madre del niño… pero es muy joven… pero… porque Zero está ahí… ¿será su amiga?

"_Viste cariño Aoi ya dio sus primeros pasos" _que… porque… ella… le dio un beso… bueno fue en la mejilla, vamos Yuuki tranquila, no sé porque me preocupo… pero siento que voy a morir… NO… solo fue un beso en la mejilla entre amigos… porque eso son ellos ¿verdad?

"_Ahora Aoi dale un beso a tu padre"_ lo escucho… lo estoy viendo… ¡pero tiene que ser mentira!... como puede ser Zero el padre de ese niño… pero si eso fuera cierto… entonces él y ella… ¡NO! Él me quiere a mí… el me ama a mí y yo a él… esto no tiene lógica… seguro es mentira o quizás lo dijo de broma… pero entonces… porque Zero… esta tan feliz con ESA pelinegra…

**Fin de Yuuki POV.**

* * *

**- **Zero ahora a donde vamos – pregunto Shina de lo más tranquila mientras arreglaba el abriguito ligero, y la boinita de Aoi.

- Ah casa luego iremos donde tú "suegro" ya que quería verte –dijo Zero con una risita son percatarse de cierta castaña que lo estaba espiando y escuchando todo con cara roja de los celos.

- ¡Oh! Mira Aoi tu lindo papi nos llevara con tu abuelo – le siguió la risa a Zero, en eso sintió una mirada de celos y algo de veneno cuando abrazo a Zero del brazo y empezaron a caminar con Aoi en el otro brazo libre de Zero, se dio cuenta de quién era _"volviste eh Yuuki…" _pensó la brujita, y así sin dar mucha importancia se fue junto a Zero.

* * *

Yuuki los vio irse y en su rostro se mostraba asombrada y celosa…

- ¡NO! – Dijo con firmeza – ese es obvio que es imposible – se quiso convencer… pero como, era muy evidente que Zero ya tenía pareja… y hasta un (quizás) hijo con la pelinegra.

- Solo la ayudo como un buen amigo… ¡si eso!, son amigos y el la acompaño o algo, seguro solo son amigos y nada más… - volvió a intentar convencerse - Si eso es… mejor vuelvo a la academia…

Yuuki dio media vuelta con la seguridad que eso no era verdad que Zer no la había olvidado de la noche a la mañana…

- Hija dime te encontraste con Zero-kun – pregunto Cross al verla entrar – pero… ¿porque estas enojada? – cuestiono.

- Nada di-Papa… no lo encontré quizás vi un espejismo – dijo lo último en susurro, Cross la miraba sin comprender.

- ¡Oh! Bueno tranquila, Zero-kun tenía que venir hoy a visitarme seguro no tarda – dijo Cross mientras bailaba, lo sorprendente fue que no mencionara que Shina y Aoi también venían… quizás quería que se una sorpresa para Yuuki.

- Enserio… - dijo Yuuki _"de seguro lo vi en la heladería era una alucinación mía, si eso es, Zero no es tan expresivo con las personas y mucho menos con chicas, él es serio y callado"_ pensó para s misma.

* * *

**1 Hora después…**

- OH Zero-kun ya llegaste – dijo Cross mirando la puerta, Yuuki volteo y miro al invitado, no se contuvo y con lágrimas se fue a abrazarlo.

- Zero te extrañe – dijo contra el fuerte pecho de Zero, este se sorprendió, no esperaba que Yuuki estuviera ahí… además se acababa de acordar que esta chica existía…

- ¡Oh! Shina-chan – dijo el director cuando vio a Shina entrar junto a Aoi en brazos.

Yuuki seguía abrazando a Zero, pero Zero estaba en shock, entonces Yuuki escucho el sonido de un arma apuntándola, se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Zero y miro así donde estaba el "arma"…

- Papi mío… - dijo Aoi apuntando con su arma a la vampira – vampiro chupasangre – finalizo mirándola con el seno fruncido ya que esa chupasangre estaba abrazando a su padre.

- Aoi… eso no se dice – dijo Shina mientras quitaba la pistola al niño, Zero alejo el cuerpo de Yuuki que aún estaba apegado a él por el abrazo, ella se quedó asombrada…

- viste Zero, te dije que no dijeras esas palabras en frente de Aoi, mira se las aprendió – dijo Shina a Zero, y Yuuki aún no comprendía nada…

- Pero tampoco es que se haya equivocado con las palabras – dijo Yagari desde el marco de la puerta que daba a los pasillos.

Shina lo miro y un recuerdo ataco su mente – etto Yagari-sensei… yo quería darle las gracias por lo de hace 10 años – dijo ella mientras los demás tomaban asiento, Yuuki aun muda y repitiéndose en su mente que eso era imposible, también se sentó.

- Yuuki-chan – reacciono al oír al director – mira Yuuki eres tía – dijo mostrándole al bebé de 1 ano que sostenía Shina.

Yuuki lo miro _"mentira… no es verdad" _pensó con los ojos abiertos, y se dispuso a esperar para preguntar.

Yagari miro a Shina, no comprendía a que se refería, Shina dejo en el suelo a Aoi y él se fue caminando tambaleándose hasta su padre.

- Yagari-sensei… usted me encontró a mí y mi hermana en la casa que fue atacada por un vampiro de sangre pura hace 10 años – dijo Shina con la cabeza gacha.

Yagari con eso, su cerebro hiso _clic _y recordó a la niña pelinegra junto al cuerpo de otra pequeña.

- Eres… de la familia… - decía sorprendido, no pensaba toparse con esa niña de aura extraña.

- Si soy la sobreviviente de la familia Shingetsu – respondió Shina tomando asiendo junto a Zero que estaba no tan feliz por la visita de Yuuki.

- Pero… tu hermana… - pregunto Yagari, recordó que la niña pequeña seguía viva cuando la atendió y… recordó cierto detalle…

- Antes que se convirtiera… la mate… - dijo Shina, captando todas las miradas incluyendo a Yuuki, pero claro excluyendo a Zero que ya lo sabía.

- Bueno… - dijo Cross pero todo permanecieron callados y luego de in-terminantes 5 minutos volvió a hablar – Shina-chan, te presento a Yuuki Kuran.

- Mucho gusto Kuran – dijo Shina mirando a Yuuki con una sonrisa, vio que Yuuki estaba al borde de un colapso por verla – Soy Shina Shingetsu, madre de Aoi, pareja de Zero – dijo con confianza, decisión, no quería ser mala, pero tenía que hacerlo, luego le explicaría a todos como fueron las cosas, respecto al bebé que era de otro tiempo.

- S-si un gusto – respondió Yuuki ocultando su rostro para que las lágrimas no se vieran, no quería creerlo…

- Cross – dijo Zero con vos fría – solo vinimos a saludar… no creo que sea bueno que nosotros nos quedemos así que nos retiramos – finalizo al momento de pararse e ir donde Aoi para alzarlo, Yuuki vio al pequeño de ropas café y blancas, era idéntico a Zero, una punzada apareció _"Zero… ya… hiso una familia…" _ pensó con tristeza _**"no te asegures" **_ una vos masculina se escuchó en el pensamiento de Yuuki, esta se sobresaltó pero no lo demostró… solo se quedó quieta…

- Bueno hasta luego – dijo Shina, ella no cuestionaría la rapidez que Zero quería irse de ese lugar, ver a su Yuuki… su antiguo amor debe de ser doloroso…

* * *

**1 hora después…**

Yuuki intento dormir mas no podía hacerlo… se levantó y fue a la cocina donde vio al director cocinar algo – Director como es que… Zero… - pregunto mientras se sentaba y miraba la silla del otro lado de la mesa… la silla donde Zero se solía sentar para desayunar…

- ¡Oh! Pues nos sorprendió a todos, nos enteramos cuando el bebé tenía 1 año, bueno Yagari se enteró cuando el pequeño tenía 8 meses – dijo Cross con una sonrisa, Yuuki empezó a tantear el tiempo, según sabia el niño tenía 1 año y 6 meses, entonces… debió haber conocido a Shina mucho antes de que ella se había ido con Kaname, no concordaba, si era verdad ¿Cómo nunca supo de la relación de Zero y esa chica? _**"raro verdad, pero de todas formas pasara" **_ la vos de aquel chico estaba hablando en su cabeza, pero no entendía a que se refería.

* * *

**Apartamento de Zero**

- Zero está bien – pregunto al verlo con una cara triste.

- Si – dijo sin ánimos, Shina entendió algo, llevo a Aoi a su recamara, lo recostó en la cuna y volvió a donde Zero se encontraba, la luz estaba apagada pero Shina podía ver y percibir las lágrimas…

- Duele… - dijo arrugando la camisa con su mano que estaba en puno sobre su pecho en la parte donde se supone esta el corazón – verla duele… - dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el espaldar del sofá donde estaba sentado.

Shina se acercó y lo abrazo, estaban ahí abrazados en las penumbras de la sala… - se ira… Zero el dolor se ira… - le dijo Shina con voz dulce, acariciando los cabellos plateados del joven mientras de algunas extraña razón el peli plata sentía que el dolor se iba – no hay dolor que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo soporte – Shina dio un beso en la frente del peli plata y seco con sus dedos los rastros de lágrimas traicioneras que estaban en el rostro de Zero.

Zero la miro y le dio un beso en los labios, pasaron los minutos y Zero ya no sentía el dolor de ver a Yuuki, solo las carisias de Shina mientras esta tarareaba una canción…

* * *

**Al día siguientes / 4 AM.**

Shina se removía en su cama, imágenes pasaban por su mente una a una, un insoportable dolor de cabeza y deseos de lloras la invadía - ¡NO! – dijo al momento de despertar y ver que estaba en su recamara – fue un sueño… - dijo Shina, miro el reloj – demasiado temprano – dijo con molestia y se levantó de su cama.

Se dirigió a la cocina por algo de tomar, pero al momento de que la bebida surcaba su garganta, el sonido de dos esferas que chocaban le advirtió que alguien estaba en la sala…

Shina con la idea que quien podía ser, se fue a ver… la sala en penumbras pero una silueta se distinguía, de gracias a la luz de una pequeña llama flotante vio a su invitado-intruso…

- YO – dijo la persona con una sonrisa – tiempo sin verte… Shina…

* * *

**Chan chan chan….**

**Bueno los dejos con la intriga….**

**Yo: **que les pareció el capítulo, creo que fui muy banda con Yuuki...

**Inner: **oye… hace 2 horas te dije que fueras a hacer tu tarea… ¡La presentas a primera hora en la mañana!

**Yo: **ya se… bueno mis queridos lectores, me voy a hacer las tarea… es tarde y debo empezar…

**Inner: **dejen reviews por favor, al menos 6 ok

**Agradezco a estas personas por comentar, me animaron mucho u asi pude subir el capítulo:**

Little-monster

Guest

Becca

Ying-FaLi23

ryu akai

Skyblue

angEliiiUxX

**Bueno adiós… o me castigas por no haber hecho la tarea…**

**Sora Taka**


	10. Lyon y Shina

OK VAMOS A COMENZAR ESTA GRAN HISTORIA QUE TANTO OS GUSTA Y ME GUSTA... SI SE LLEVAN SORPRESAS CON ESTE CAPITULO...

les digo que en el 11 se aclaran :3 la manía mía de dejarlos en intriga y empezar este capitulo (quizás relleno) antes de lo mejor...

comenzemos...

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

**Recuerdos de pasado parte 1 (Shina y Lyon)**

* * *

- Shina reacciona – dijo un chico pelinegro – Shina – él la zarandeaba pero la chica no reacciona.

- Mate… la mate… - Shina no articulaba muchas palabras, las lágrimas estaban en su rostro – mate a mi hermana… Lyon mate a mi hermana – la pequeña se aferró al cuerpo de la persona que tenía junto a ella, el azabache desvió un poco la mirada al cuerpo hecho cenizas de Sally, una amiga menos, una lagrimas más.

- Shina no llores... – dijo el oji-azul secándole las lágrimas – no tenías opción… - se arrepentía de no haber llegado antes a salvar su prometida, de no llegar antes para así separar la sangre de Sally como su abuela le dijo, llego tarde y su prometida tuvo que matar a su hermana…

- Lyon toma a Shina y ve a casa – hablo el tío de Lyon desde la puerta, el joven de 13 años asintió y se llevó a una temblorosa Shina de 12 años de ese lugar…

* * *

**-Casa Riodis- **

- Lyon ponla en la cama, tiene que descansar – dijo una mujer castaña al ver a su sobrino entrar con la chica en brazos, Lyon obedeció y la llevo a la cama de la habitación que su tía había abierto.

- Shina – llamo Lyon y vio como la chica abría sus ojos llorosos – no llores… tienes que ser fuerte – dijo abrazándola con fuerza, él sabía que era perder a los que amaron, ambos lo sabían… pero no querían perder a Sally… era lo único que les quedaba… pero murió…

- Lyon… enséñame a usar mejor mis poderes – pidió Shina luego de abrazarlo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Ni lo dudes… - dijo Lyon mirándola, nunca pensó volverla a ver llorar de esa manera…

* * *

**- 1 mes después - **

- Vamos Shina es fácil, tu puedes – animaba el pelinegro a la azabache que con suma concentración controlaba los poderes de guardiana, tenía que parar el tiempo para abrir la puerta al mundo celestial.

- no puedo – se resignó Shina por ese día – mejor practico la magia, Lyon tú también eres mago verdad – pregunto al chico que estaba en un árbol mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Claro, veo que ser guardiana no te da todavía por ser algo lenta pero bueno – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Shina lo miro y le dio un cocacho en la cabeza – oye, así tratas a tu amigo y futuro esposo – Lyon se sobaba su cabeza mientras miraba como la chica estaba enojada.

- perdona que no aprenda tanto cono lo haces tú – respondió Shina, para luego suspirar y mirar a Lyon que estaba…

- Sabes que la violencia en contra de animales indefensos está prohibido para una guardiana – dijo Lyon con unas orejas y cola de gato y mirada felina.

- Deshaz ese hechizo que no te queda de víctima, sabes que fue tu culpa – respondió Shina, Lyon sonrisa, la chica volvió a la normalidad.

- bueno entonces empieza haciendo magia de agua – dijo al momento que las orejas y cola desaparecieran…

- fácil – dijo Shina mientras se acercaba al estanque…

* * *

**- 1 año después- **

- Shina – dijo Lyon saliendo de entre los árboles y matando al vampiro – tonta te iba a matar.

- Lyon… - se sobresaltó al verlo en el cementerio – yo no… bueno yo… - no sabía que decir, sintió unos brazos rodearla.

- tonta, tú crees que ellos hayan querido que tú también mueras como murieron ellos – dijo con preocupación, supuso que ese vampiro iba por ella, ya que ese día ella se volvía un blanco fácil, ella se volvía débil a recordar todo…

- Así que la niña todavía vive – un hombre alto, blanco, ojos verde oscuro, cabellos castaños y vestido de negro apareció.

- t-tu – dijo Shina y Lyon, ese era el culpable de la desgracias de ambos, él quiso que ellos perdieran las ganas de vivir, él había matado a sus familias…

Pero si también está el sobreviviente Zura – dijo con burla, Lyon lo miro con veneno y Shina no se quedaba atrás.

- Tu pagaras… - comenzó Shina sintiendo sus poder elevarse.

- Todo lo que nos hiciste sufrir – dijo Lyon con una mirada de rencor, en menos que el vampiro se diera cuenta, Shina lo tenía atado con las cadenas y Lyon ya estaba en frente suyo para noquearlo, el siendo un vampiro sangre pura que vivió muchos años no ha podido en contra de eses dos niños, ese era humillante, y ellos siendo niños de 13-14 años fueron capases de restringir los poderes del vampiro.

* * *

**- 6 meses – **

- Shina donde esta Lyon – pregunto una mujer al verla solo a ella, vio una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

- Está matando el tiempo – respondió – era su turno – dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

La señora Riodis Layla no entendía a que se refería la prometida de su sobrino, vio maldad por un momento en los ojos de la chica…

…

- sabes… una y mil formas de torturarte tengo en mente – dijo Lyon mirando al pura sangre encadenado, que lo miraba con odio al chico y a el mismo por no hacerle frente a esos mocosos…

* * *

**- 4 años después – **

- Shina cuidado detrás de ti – advirtió Lyon, Shina en in momento veloz, escapo de las garras del hombre lobo contaminado por la oscuridad.

- Mi espada tomara tu alma en nombre de las que has quitado – dijo al momento de enterrar su espada en el pecho del lobo.

- je, ya acabo todo, fue muy rápido Shina – dijo Lyon mientras su equipo se encargaba de convertir en cenizas al lobo y esparcirlas porque bosque.

- Aun así era una criatura viva – respondió Shina – no entiendo porque se volvió malo, se supone que estaba en paz – dijo con tristeza.

- Vamos, esto lo hacemos nosotros porque es nuestra obligación proteger al Norte – dijo Lyon acercándose a ella mientras guardaba sus armas y se disponía ir donde su prometida.

- Seria mejor regresar – dijo al momento que empezaba a saltar y estaba ahora flotando en el aire.

- No creo que esa una opción – dijo Lyon bajándola a la tierra – mejor así – dijo cerrándolos ojos y ambos desaparecieron y regresaron a la reunión con los otro 6 guardianes.

* * *

**- 1 año después – **

- Shina ahora que ya no tiene vida, que harás – pregunto mirando el cuerpo del vampiro que torturaron por 5 años por haber hecho muchas maldades.

- Nada, ya murió – respondió Shina secándose la sangre de su ropa y espada.

- Pero Shina prométeme que no oseras débil cada vez que vayas a ver a las tumbas de tu familia, te eh salvado todas las veces que dudas en seguir viviendo – dijo Lyon mientras hiso desaparecer el deposito donde antes torturaban todos los años al vampiro por información…

- Lo siento – se disculpó Shina bajando la cabeza – pero para que estar viva… eso es lo que me pregunto cuando ellos me dices que fue débil y mate a mi hermana – dijo con lágrimas.

- Y yo, acaso planeabas morir y dejarme solo, sabes que tan triste estaría si sucediera – pregunto Lyon acercándose para abrazarla.

- La verdad… no lo pensé – confeso mientras correspondía el abrazo y escucho un _"qué mala… pero no importa aun así te quiero"_ y ella sonrio por lo dicho por su amigo.

* * *

**- 6 meses – **

- Tía donde esta Shina – pregunto Lyon a Layla, ella lo miro y le dijo que ella tenía un sueño del que n despertaba.

Lyon se encamino a su habitación, sintió un aura, ella estaba sonando con algo que pasaría o llegaría.

Pasado 20 minutos Shina despertó, miro a Lyon y luego suspiro, lo vio dormido en el sofá de su cuarto.

- Shina que viste – pregunto Lyon con los ojos cerrados, Shina se sobre salto al oír a su amigo.

- Un niño… - comenzó y Lyon abrió los ojos – un niño vendrá del futuro, estará un poco más al oeste, pero sigue en las limitaciones del Norte… en la academia Cross, ahí estará el que cuidara al niño – dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Piensas ir – pregunto Lyon al verla levantarse con una mano en la cara.

- Si – respondió – se trata de un invasor del futuro, además es un bebé, claro que iré para cuidarlo – continuo mirando ahora a los ojos aguamarina del chico – el niño se llama Aoi Kiryuu, es hijo de un vampiro que antes fue humano y además es cazador de vampiros… - dijo acercándose a la puerta del baño.

Lyon pensó un rato, miro que Shina iba para el bañarse y antes que entrara – Shina no cambien el presente que causara distorsiones en el futuro – dijo con seriedad ya que… - Shina no adelantes nada – finalizo y ella se entró en el cuarto de baño.

- Después tendrás que arreglar todo el lio… aunque… - dejo las palabras al viento mientras miraba con atención los posibles futuros…

* * *

**Hola como estas espero que bien… bueno ahora…**

Chan chan chan

Quién lo diría Shina tenía un prometido O.O que creen que pasaría si cierto peli negro se encuentra con Zero…

¿Afectaría la relación de Shina y Zero?

Quién sabe… o mejor…

¿Le diría a Yuuki sobre su futuro?

¿Qué clases de futuros encontró este chico?

¿Todavía será prometido de Shina?

¿Por qué Shina nunca lo menciono?

Más preguntas que respuestas… en si esto es como relleno para entender una que otras cosa…

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Titulado _**"visita" **_ espero que les esté gustando esta historia… estoy apurada asique lo diré rápido, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar en la historia… y Lu-chan 23, yo ya te creía perdida que bueno que hayas comentado, espero tener reviews por este pequeño fragmento del pasado de Shina…

Me despido… creo que no olvide nada… bueno chau hasta el próximo capitulo

**Sora Taka**


	11. Visita

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **

**Visita**

* * *

- Yo – saludo el joven – tiempo sin verte Shina – sonrió mientras en su mano reposaban unas esferas de cristal que se movían y chocaban entre sí por la maniobra de la mano del chico.

- Pero… como… tu… en que momento – dijo Shina en shock – que acaso no conoces la privacidad, deberías tocas la puerta antes de entrar, o al menos decir que aparecerás – dijo Shina algo enojada con su visitante.

- Que manera de recibirme Shina – dijo poniendo cara de niño lloroso – así recibes a tu prometido – dijo el joven con una mano en el pecho mientras que las esferas que antes sostenía esa mano seguían danzando en el aire.

- ¡Oye! – Dijo Shina – tú no eres mi prometido desde hace ya 3 años – termino con un leve rubor al momento de cruzar su brazos sobre su pecho.

- ~Shina~ - llamo el joven - ~no debes hacer mucho ruido~ - continuo - ~que despertaras a todos tus vecinos~ - finalizo con una sonrisa.

- Lyon que haces aquí – pregunto con seriedad mirando a su visita, un joven de cabellera corta azabache, ojos azules, piel semi bronceada, de la misma estatura y musculatura de Zero, vestido de pantalón jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca con una camisa abierta de color negro.

- Shina... - comenzó dejando su sonrisa y mirándola seriamente – te dije que no cambies este presente que afectara el futuro – le dijo sentándose en el sofá mientras lanzaba un suspiro, Shina lo miro por segundos antes de que recordara las palabras de Lyon que le había dicho hace mucho...

- Shina quieres saber cómo tenía que ser este transcurso antes que el niños apareciera – dijo moviendo un dedo y la esfera de cristal caía en la palma de Shina, la esfera era pequeña pero vio lo que se supone tenía que pasar ese día que ella fue donde Cross y lo que se supone que tenía que pasar en los próximos meses...

- Shina… adelantaste cosas y rompiste otras, arreglar el lio tendrás – le dijo mirándola, ella por su parte con chasquido de dedos estaba se cambió de ropas ya que estaba en pijamas ahora estaba con un vestido color miel y cinta café en la cintura, muy sencillo pero bonito.

- Pero… - empezó a decir mientras se sentaba en frente de Lyon.

- Shina... tu encuentro con el cazador era dentro de 100 años... – comenzó mientras le mostraba en la segunda esfera ese encuentro – se supone que el estaría con la vampira, pero desde hoy hasta dentro de 96 años todo iría bien para él, antes que ella se sacrificara por su hermano y su hermano de todas formas murió – dijo mientras acercaba la primera espera - tú fuiste 4 años después a ese lugar y te encontraste con el en frente de una tumba, tenías que ir por ciertas rupturas de la barrera – Shina miraba ambas esferas, toda una vida distintas en ambos, y luego el encuentro entre esas vidas, la de ella y Zero.

- Shina… viste el cambio… 100 años… tu encuentro se adelantó 100 años… y esta chica – dijo mientras mostraba el cambio de escena a una Yuuki con Zero en la primera esfera y otra sin el – se supone que se quedaría con él, pero en este tiempo ya no l será, aunque no cambia el hecho que se sacrificara por su hermano dentro de 5 o 95 años, ya que las cosas cambiaron un poco - dijo suspirando – aunque… - empezó y Shina lo miro atenta, el "aunque" de Lyon siempre fue para algo mejor.

- Le ahorraste al cazador volver a sufrir lo misma perdida, perder a "Yuuki" por Kaname – dijo él y recordó un punto importante – Aun así la vida del nin0 sigue estando a salvo solo que en esta línea de tiempo quizás… solo quizás nacerá mucho pero Mucho antes, aunque suerte que el pasado de donde viene Aoi no ha tenido estas distorsiones – dijo mirando a la joven que tenía en frente.

- ¡Eh! Porque nacería mucho antes… - pregunto Shina mirándolo a los ojos, el solo sonrío y dio una risita.

- Shina… ese niño nacería 115 años en el futuro, tu porque crees que nació o tenía que nacer dentro de 115 años, no te dice nada – le pregunto y ella se puso a pensar y pensar – Shina… Aoi es tu hijo – le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de ella.

Shina lo miro con asombro, felicidad, alegría, incredulidad, etc. – enserio – dijo ella con ojos brillosos, pero luego volvió a su otra faceta – bueno… entonces… tendré que hacer que pase como tenía que pasar – pregunto con la mirada gacha.

- La verdad… tendríamos que hacerlo… pero… también podemos dejarlo así – hablo el pelinegro mientras le salía sus orejas de gato.

- Enserio… no afectara el futuro – pregunto Shina con cierto interés, sabía que Lyon podía hacer que luego que Aoi se fuera, poner el curso que tenía que haber sido desde el principio.

- Buen, el futuro cambio cuando Aoi llego y al parecer así se quedara, no puedo hacer nada, esta línea del tiempo tendrá un futuro diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual al que viene Aoi, solo que quizás podamos evitar lo que sucederá después, pero no podremos evitar la muerte de los sangre pura, eso es decisión de ellos – dijo mientras se llevaba un dulce a la boca, Shina lo miro, ese chica podría ser serio, inteligente… pero… hay veces que es como un niño…

- Bueno… entonces me podre quedar junto Zero como ahora, digo no tendré que irme verdad – pregunto mirando a Lyon el solo sonrío por la preocupación de la chica.

- Si quieres… de todas formas no podré cambiar las cosas, aunque no tenemos el derecho de intervenir en lo que tiene que pasar, como que Yuuki tenía que estar con Zero, esta vez interviniste al igual que Aoi, ya cambiamos todo pero te salvas que cambio para bien – miro a Shina con enojo fingido – aunque no quisiera que estés con Zero… si no hubieran roto nuestro compromiso nosotros ya estuviéramos casados, y quizás en 2 año estuviéramos esperando a nuestros segundo hijo – decía como un niño pequeño, Shina solo estaba roja por lo dicho – ni modo – suspiro y rio un poco al ver la cara de la chica.

- Lyon… tu sabes… - preguntó Shina con algo de miedo, Lyon la miro, sabía a qué se refería.

- Dentro de 3 meses más o menos – respondió sin rodeos, Shina suspiro, era muy pronto, no quería separarse de ese niño.

- Shina… uno todavía está vivo… - dijo Lyon con la mirada en el suelo, Shina entendió a quien se refería…

- Entonces… ella… ellos vienen a… pero si… - Shina no podía formar las palabras para decirlo.

- Quieren derrotar a Kaname y quedarse con su puesto… y ella… - dijo Lyon mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Era pequeña… - decía Shina aun con una lagrima – no sabe nada… - continuo mirando a Lyon – no lo sabe.

Lyon miro a Shina… eran muchas preocupaciones para un día – Shina tienes que ir a la universidad dentro de 3 horas verdad, porque no vas a ver a Aoi – dijo Lyon con una sonrisa.

- Y tu… no harás nada verdad… me refiero a ella… - pregunto ella triste… recordar cómo se la quitaron… además ahora eran las 4 am, podía dormir al menos hasta las 6 para luego ir a ver a Zero, pero era muy importante hablar de Lyon sobre ese tema.

- No me conoce… y mucho menos nos reconocerá… pero de que estará con nosotros de nuevo lo estará, no pienso perderla… llevamos buscándola durante estos últimos 3 años… - dijo Lyon mientras se recostaba en el sofá – Shina me dormiré aquí, buena noches – dijo al segundo que se durmió.

- Pero que manía la suya de dormirse aquí… como si fuera su casa… buena si está aquí por lo que nos une a él a mí no lo culpo, lo dejare ahí, yo también tengo sueño – dijo mientras bostezaba…

* * *

**Universidad / 9 am**

"_De seguro Lyon ya está en el Norte, claro tele-trasportándose quien no, debe de estar en clases… aunque de seguro lo volveré a ver cuando termine" _pensaba Shina mientras tenía un examen de 10 páginas.

.

.

.

- Zero espera – dijo Shina llegando donde él estaba, el oji purpura solo sonrió al ver a la chica.

- Tardaste, yo ya estaba por irme – le dijo mientras caminaba, tenía que ir por Aoi que estaba con el director, pero cierto sonido interrumpió.

- Hola… mmm… ok… - decía Zero contestando la llamada, Shina no sabía si decirle o no a Zero sobre cierto problema que involucra a un peli negro y una…

Zero colgó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Shina y se dispuso a ir a la asociación y Shina por Aoi, claro que ella no dejaría que a Aoi mucho tiempo en un lugar con un peligro constante al igual que quería recuperar por todos los medios a…

* * *

- Así que tú eres hijo de Zero – decía Yuuki mirando al niño desde el sofá, lo miraba con mirada vacía.

- Yuuki-chan, porque estas así, alégrate tienes un sobrino – bailaba Cross, mas Yuuki solo frunció el ceño _"ella llego… hasta sobrepaso lo que ya llegue de ser de Zero…" _ pensó celosa mirando al niño jugar con su collar y arma_ "ella y este bebé me separan de Zero" _pensó con tristeza_ "si tan solo desaparecieran… si tan solo murieran…" _ se asombró de sus pensamientos, por un momento pensó en matar a ese bebé y a la joven madre de este.

Aoi podría ser un bebé pero sabía identificar el peligro, miro a la joven vampiresa, ella lo miraba con cierto desaprobación de que existiera y sintió un pensamiento maligno de ella, el niño frunció el ceño – no… sea… mala – dijo en alto mirando a Yuuki, esta y Cross se sorprendieron de sus palabras, este la miro, seria bebé pero entendía cosas solo con verlas y sabía que ella (por el comportamiento de Zero) era el principal dolor de su padre, y que ella por un momento pensó en quitarle la vida a él, un simple bebé…

- Yuuki-chan… tú odias a Aoi… - pregunto Cross pero Yuuki no contesto _"odiarlo… no… porque lo haría…"_ pensó pero el solo saber y pensar que Zero y esa "Shina" estuvieron y están juntos y que Aoi era fruto de esa relación… que alguien más le dio a algo a Zero que ella no le ha dado no pensado… un hijo… sabía que ese hijo era la alegría de Zero, lo notaba en la mirada del peli plata…

Aoi con su poder mental, y un jugando con una sonrisa con su muñeco de vampiro malo y su pistola, le mando un pensamiento a Yuuki, y ella solo reflexiono por esa vos que llego a su cabeza…

"_Papa… ya sufio mucho… po ti… déjalo… vivi" _

* * *

**Finalizado el capítulo a las 9:40 pm / 15/06/13**

Hola… como están… bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… que creen que une a Shina y a Lyon… les doy una pista… una niña… cofsucofhicofjacof quizás, puede que si puede que no…

Bueno… hoy es un día de penas y tristeza para mi casa… y vecinos… eh subido el capítulo… pero no con las ganas ni con la sonrisa de siempre… pues verán…

Hace unas horas… a las 7 pm para ser exactos… murió un amigo de la infancia de mis hermanos y en cierta forma también mío… ayer fueron mis hermanos a verlo, estaba bien, yo no lo vi ya que tenía clases en la tarde, pero hoy… a las 8pm nos enteramos de su muerte… mis hermanos y mama están en el velorio que se está llevando a cabo a 1 casa de la mía, ya que éramos vecinos… afecto a todos la muerta de Goni (así se llamaba) ya que mi mama desde que era pequeño lo conocía… yo no fui porque en cierta forma no me gustaría verlo en un ataúd y su familia llorando…

El chico tenía como 20-22 años nada más… murió en el hospital por causa de un tumor según se… pero se a quien en verdad le afecto su muerte es a su familia y novia… Goni… lo último que quería antes de morir era ver a su madre, novia y sus hijos, uno de tres meses y otro de un año y tres meses de edad... pero no sé si llego a verlos para así caer dormido por toda la eternidad… en verdad estoy triste, y sé que no debería decirlo a ustedes… pero… aun así es por eso que ahora estoy triste y me duele saber que sus hijos, sus 2 pequeños… no conocerán a su padre… crecerán sin el… Goni ama a sus hijos desde que nacieron, eran su luz, los amo hasta el momento de su muerte… en verdad nadie espera que muriera… pero quiero llorar en tan solo saber que esos bebés no tendrán a su padre y ni siquiera lo recordaran ya que aún sus mentes son muy jóvenes para guardar recuerdos…

Bueno… es mejor que me retire… tomemos un minuto de silencio por la muerte de este chico, que sé que no conoces pero fue un gran hombre y buen amigo con mis hermanos y conmigo…

(**22:12pm) **bueno... se que me despedí hace mas de media hora... solo regrese a decirles que el próximo capitulo lo subiré en tres días, no me siendo muy de ánimos para escribirlo ahorita... hasta el cielo no esta feliz... lleva lloviendo desde las 7pm... desde que murió Goni... en verdad estoy triste por la muerte de un amigo... por eso los ánimos no están y por eso el siguiente capítulos para todas mis historias serán en tres días, quizás ya este ánimos para entonces...

Sin más me despido…

**Sora Taka…**


	12. Ya es suficiente lo siento

Hola amigos como están, les cuento ya estoy más repuesta… ya no estoy tan triste ahora estoy muy intranquila, impaciente… si se preguntan porque… bueno no sé si decíos… Ok aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo como se dieron cuenta… antes de empezar quiera decir una cosa importante…

Como sabéis, creo que ya dedujeron que lo que une a Lyon y Shina es una niña, a la cual, si, se la arrebataron a ellos cuando la niña no tenía ni siquiera 6 meses (creo que les estoy adelantando un poco la historia)… si es que toman en cuenta las fechas del relato, Shina ya está a cuido de Aoi desde ya 2 años y medio, el compromiso de Lyon y Shina se rompió un año antes de la visión de la chica, ellos llegan buscando a la niña durante esos 3 años después del rompimiento de su compromiso por mandato de su superior, ósea ellos recientemente antes que Shina fuera a la Academia Cross, consiguieron averiguar algo para saber el paradero de la niña, la cual no sabían de ella desde que la raptaron, puede que desde que la niña fue separada de Shina y Lyon hayan pasad años antes de decidir romper el compromiso como mandaron, y decidieran que cuando encontraran a la niña retomarían todo, y si la niña puede que sea la hija de Shina con Lyon, pero como Lyon bien lo dijo, Shina adelanto muchas cosas, por eso es que ya no estaría con él en esa línea del tiempo, y pues como aun no encuentra a su hija… que tomando en cuenta la niña ya tendría 6 años y era fruto Shina y Lyon, se preguntaran entonces porque separarlos, pues la razón esta fácil, aún muy a pesar de Lyon él no puede volver a poner el curso como era, asique Shina estaría con Zero, y la hija de Shina pues… bien se quedaría con su padre cuando la encuentren, o bien Shina tomaría a su hija.

Esta es la situación, si Lyon y Shina tienen una hija, y si esa hija es la niña a la cual buscan (ya que en si su matrimonio se adelantaría por la llegada de la niña, pero como la raptaron… pues el compromiso queda suspendido hasta recuperar a su hija) pues esta la razón más lógica que hay para entender porque Shina entonces no se queda con Lyon, adelantó las cosas, y otras se rompieron, entonces la vida de Shina con Lyon en esos cien años se rompió para dar paso a esta línea donde esta con Zero cien años antes, y la pregunta ¿pero acaso olvido a su hija? Bueno como vemos que ella quería que la llamaran "mama" y consentir a un bebé, (eso en el capi. Dos) puede que buscaba llenar ese vacío que dejo su hija con Aoi y claro está que Lyon no pretende hacer algo como separarla de Zero ya que él desea su felicidad, y por eso no le diría que lo dejase, y claro como Lyon es el padre pues se quedaría con la niña, claro que Shina también la tendría ya que es su hija…

Claro esa sería la situación, pero no diré si será así, tendrán que esperar a saber si en verdad es su hija, en los próximos 3 capítulos siguiente y bueno con esta pequeña explicación que seguro no lleva a nada, comencemos el fic…

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

**Capítulo 12 **

**Ya es suficiente… lo siento.**

* * *

- Cross-san buenas tardes vine por Aoi – dijo Shina con una sonrisa mientras entraba y se fue hasta la sala, donde vi a Aoi jugar, Cross pensativo y Yuuki con cierta cara indescifrable…

- Mama – dijo Aoi muy feliz y se aro e intento no caerse y empezó a dar pasitos hasta Shina, Cross reacciono al igual que Yuuki y miraron como Shina que tenía una sonrisa ya que tenía a Aoi en brazos.

- ¡Oh! Shina-chan que bueno que viniste ven quédate un poco más, por cierto, donde esta Zero – pregunto Kaien con una sonrisa _"Yuuki no puede odiar a un bebé seria ser cruel" _pensó Cross mientras iba a la cocina por algo para la invitada.

Shina se acercó al sofá que estaba en frente de Yuuki, Aoi aun en sus brazos miro a Yuuki, vio nuevamente por un segundo una mirada de veneno y el niño se aferró mas ocultando su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de Shina.

- Que pasa Aoi, venga ve a jugar – le dijo con una sonrisa, Aoi solo se separó de su "escondite" para mirar a su madre.

- Mama – dijo mientras Shina lo paraba para que caminara, ya que con un año y medio caminaba más o menos, Aoi volteo su cuerpecito y apunto a Yuuki y luego miro a Shina – Mala – dijo Aoi refiriéndose a Yuuki, ambas lo miraron.

- Ve a jugar – le pidió Shina dándole un leve empujoncito con una sonrisa _"sus poderes heredados por mí, se están desarrollando" _pensó mientras su hijo dejaba su preocupación y se iba a jugar.

- Yuuki-chan… - hablo Shina con tranquilidad, Yuuki la miro medio asustada – hay algo que quieras decirme – pregunto mirándola.

- Eh… no – respondió desviando la mirada de la brujita.

- Yuuki… mira te lo diré… - empezó Shina con un suspiro y Yuuki la miro sin entender – según se, tú tenías que quedarte con Zero… pero luego de todas maneras te sacrificarías por Kaname dentro de casi 9 décadas en el futuro… - dijo y Yuuki la miro con los ojos abiertos.

- Tu hiciste sufrir a Zero desde hace mucho, incluso antes que tú supieras que él es vampiro, él te amaba pero tu ni cuenta de dabas, solo era _Kaname por aquí Kaname por allá, _dime ¿tienes idea como fue que a Zero le afecto que hablaras de Kaname e incluso que tu estuvieras enamorada de tu propio hermano, y además que Zero fue el primero en saber sobre eso? – pregunto Shina, mas Yuuki no dijo nada… era verdad…

- Acaso sabes el dolor que Zero sintió al verte con Kaname, saber que tú eres lo que eres, que sin delicadeza alguna, dijiste que amabas solo a Kaname, que te fuiste y lo dejaste con un corazón destrozado de soledad y desamor… - Dijo Shina con sentimientos a flor de piel, Yuuki aún no decía nada solo escuchaba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos acuosos…

- Se supone que dentro de un año estarían juntos y dentro de 96 anos… otra vez… harías lo mismo… Yuuki…herirlo… dejarle una herida grande, tu morirás a manos de algunos que se revelaran, dejaras a Zero nuevamente solo y más triste que al principio de todo su sufrimiento – dijo con un suspiro, suerte que Kaien aún no aparecía.

- Yuuki… aunque te cueste aceptarlo, vi el futuro, vi lo que harías, vi lo que yo haría desde ahora hasta cien años en el futuro – dijo recordando toda la vida que se supone que llevaría antes de conoces a Zero, Yuuki no entendía esas palabras – Yuuki, a Zero le costara mucho más sanar sus heridas en el futuro, yo llegué aquí por ciertas responsabilidad y motivos personales, pero termine curando las heridas de Zero como tenía que hacerlo en 100 años – dijo mirando a Yuuki, ella aun no entendía, y más las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- Yuuki… Zero sufrió por ti en eses 4 años que vivieron juntos, en estos 2 años y medio de tu ausencia, sufrirá por ti dentro de 96 años, Zero ya ha sufrido demasiado por tu causa Princesa Kuran – dijo con calma – el presente cambio… - dijo recordando todo lo que vio en la esfera de cristal y todo lo que tenía que pasar, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas… - mira yo tenía que encontrarme con Zero en 100 años pero mira termine encontrándomelo hace unos años atrás, intente sanarlo y a hasta ahora lo estoy logrando, Aoi es su alegría desde que llevo a su vida – dijo con una sonrisa, bueno la llegada de un bebé siempre es una alegría. Yuuki levanto la vista mirando a Shina… espero las palabras que Shina estaba meditando…

- Yuuki… lamento decirte que en este futuro tu no estarás con Zero – Yuuki sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso – lamento decirte que tu futuro será distinto y lograras olvidar… como lo hizo Zero… - más lagrimas aparecieron en la castaña y el dolor en su corazón seguía aumentado – lamento decirte que Kaname morirá, dentro de algunas décadas – Yuuki abrió los ojos ante eso, si su hermano moría ya no le quedaba nada… todo se iría – lamentó decirte que tendrás que dejar a Zero – continuo Shina, lo que decía era cruel y Shina lo sabía, hasta a ella le dolía, se supone que ella tenía el deber de traer felicidad y no tristeza, era una reglar primordial a su puesto…

- Lamento decirte que dentro de poco olvidaras lo que sientes por el – siguió ya resignada antes esa opción, Yuuki la miro sin comprender – lamento decirte que Zero no te amara más… - Yuuki ya estaba ahecha un mar de lágrimas…

- Lamento decirte que el futuro cambio y no puedo hacer nada – hasta Shina estaba al borde de llorar pero se contuvo – me duele decirte… que olvidaras ese sentimiento por él, al igual que él ya está olvidándolo… tu encontraras otro amor… es lo mejor para ambos… - dijo Shina con una sonrisa triste – lamento decirte que olvidaras ese sentimiento tan hermoso como lo es el amor y solo quedara como un vago recuerdo – Yuuki ya no podía más, Shina estaba firme, era dolorosa la verdad, pero era mejor a vivir en mentiras, y eso Yuuki tenía que aprender, ella se mentía hasta jugaba con los corazones sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

- ¿Por qué tengo que olvidarlo? Ese es imposible… como sabes que pasara… como dices que no hay remedio… que es lo que hace que estés segura – decía Yuuki llorando.

- Yuuki… sientes alguno poder provenir de mi – pregunto y Yuuki recién notaba eso – soy maga, bruja y guardiana del tiempo/y felicidad y paz entre especies, mi deber es que todo trascurra como tiene que ser, pero con la llegada de Aoi a esta línea de tiempo, todo cambio – dijo mirando al bebé que estaba jugando intentado no darle importancia a las lágrimas que percibía de la vampira.

- Aoi… no es de este tiempo – capto Yuuki con asombro y Shina asintió…

- Él es del futuro de otra línea de tiempo, nacería dentro de 115 años, es mi hijo y de Zero – dijo como respuesta desviando la mirada…

Yuuki pensó por un momento corto que el niño no era ninguna unión entre la bruja y el cazador… más al escuchar la respuesta de la maga-bruja… _"de todas maneras… ella estará con el…" _ pensó la vampiresa.

- Gomene Yuuki… las cosas cambian, no es que quiera ser egoísta ni nada, sé que del tiempo donde viene Aoi tu estuviste con Zero, pero como dije, lo dejaste otra herida mayor… yo no quiero que sufra, ya sufrió demasiado – se paró al momento que Kaien entraba ajeno a la conversación (o eso creía Yuuki) ya que escucho todo al menos lo suficiente como para saber que su hijo Zero sufrió más de lo pensó…

- Me tengo que ir Cross-san… creo que es mejor retirarme, Yuuki-chan en verdad lo siento… pero es la realidad – aunque para Yuuki no lo pareciera, Shina en verdad le había dolido decir todo eso, o sea le estaba diciendo que se olvide de alguien que amaba… pero tampoco podía dejar a Zero y darle pase libre a Yuuki, ¿para qué? Por algo el dicho "si una vez lo hiso, quien asegura que no lo volverá a hacer" y era obvio que aun así en ese tiempo Shina dejase a Yuuki estar con Zero, ella lo heriría de alguna forma…

- Ok Shina-chan – dijo con una sonrisa, y así Shina junto con Aoi se fueron de ese lugar, dejando al director con su hijastra.

- Yuuki… - dijo el director a la vampira que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas – aunque no me lo esperaba… y es duro decirlo… en parte tiene razón… y creo que mucha… - hablo con tranquilidad entre todo lo que decía que Yuuki no hiso más que llorar por la cruel realidad…

* * *

- Shina fuiste cruel – dijo un pelinegro mientras acompañaba a la joven a su casa.

- Lyon… tu dijiste que era lo mejor… no importa cuántos futuros vea, en todos Zero llega a ser feliz pero luego lo mismo… Yuuki hace algo que lo hiere y hasta lo mata – decía Shina, ella busco entre sus sueños y los cristales que posea Lyon un futuro o remodelar el presente para que Yuuki y Zero estén juntos, si tal como lo leen, Shina iba a dejar a Zero ser feliz con Yuuki, porque eso no afectaría la línea de tiempo de Aoi, ya que este tiempo con el de Aoi estaban separados desde que Aoi llego y por tanto si aquí tuviéramos un final distinto eso no afectaría a la existencia del niño, pero siempre lo mismo… Yuuki le traía felicidad y luego tristeza, dolor, traición…

- Es increíble saber que de todas formas ella le hará un mal a Zero, tanto en vida como en muerte – dijo Lyon al aire, recordó como en otro futuro casi 1000 años en el futuro, la muy bak-es decir Yuuki no soltó ni una lagrima por Zero cuando murió, es más parecía por así decirlo alegre ya que no tendría inconveniente en darle la vida a su hermano para que viva (N/A: para los que ya se dieron cuenta y para los que no, sip, este "fututo" es el del manga…).

- Lyon… cambia el tema, que Aoi ya sospecha – dijo mientras veía como Aoi que estaba en brazos de Lyon miraba preocupado al escuchar que su padre sufría.

- No pasa nada mini-Zero, tu papi si esta con tu mami no estará triste – dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa con nostalgia al tener un bebé en brazos, este lo miro y luego volvió a su tranquilidad.

- Para ser un bebé ya capta – dijo Lyon mirando a Shina.

- Claro es mi hijo – dijo con una sonría.

- Sabes… daría de todo por tenerla entre mis brazos para arroparla como antes, ella era igual que Aoi en ese punto… - dijo el chico con nostalgia, ya que la niña captaba muchas cosas a sus meses de nacida, Shina lo miro, su ex-prometido estaba perdido en recuerdos al igual que ella…

- Pero ya debe de estar más grande como para tenerla en brazos – dijo con sonrisa triste – debe de ser una niña… y lo más seguro… no, es más que seguro que ni sabe que existimos… aunque para nosotros sería fácil reconocerla, aunque la última vez que la vimos era una bebé… - dijo la chica con más tristeza, Lyon recordó cuando le arrebataron, y raptaron a la pequeña, a su pequeña princesita, fue débil en ese entonces…

- Ya verás que estará de nuevo con nosotros, y lo primero que sabrá es que nosotros somos su única familia y no ellos – dijo Lyon mientras miraba a Shina la cual asintió y sus ojos cristalizados se tranquilizaron…

* * *

- Que raro… - dijo Kaito luego de derrotar a los vampiros de nivel E, ya que había alguien que los controlaba y escucho un "ya lo comprobamos… vamos" al final de todo…

- No le tomes importancia – dijo Zero, había alguien, un sangre ¿pura? Entre las sombras que mando a los vampiros E, pero no le tomo importancia.

Al llegar al edifico de su apartamento luego de despedirse de Kaito, miro a la izquierda y vio a Shina junto a otro tipo que cargaba a Aoi…_ "quien es el…" _pensó con la ceja arqueada…

- ¡Oh! Hola Zero, mira te presento a Lyon Zura, es mi compañero en las tierras del Norte – empezó por presentar al chico cuando estaban en frente de Zero.

- Mas te vale que seas fuerte, ya que quitarme a mi prometida – no termino ya que primero; Zero estaba con los ojos como plato, segundo; le encanto ver esa expresión, tercero; el niño reclamo estar en brazos de Zero y por ultimo; Shina le dio un golpe en el brazo para que no prosiguiera.

- No es nada Zero, además eso termino hace 3 años… el solo es… un compañero en la guardia del Norte – dijo Shina, no era momento de decir todo, era muy pronto, pero al acabar de hablar escucho un "yo hago todo y esta solo está de mandona" – L-y-o-n… - al escuchar su nombre con esa vos de la chica, decidió callarse por su bien… Zero vio divertido esa escena.

Era muy pronto para decir a Zero sobre "eso", y Shina prefería decirlo después no ahora que acababa de hablar con Yuuki… mientras entraban en el edificio, Zero entretenido con su hijo que le jalaba el cabellos, Shina y Lyon reaccionaron a algo… algo que habían perdido… y eso estaba activando el pasado de Lyon… y parte del pasado de Shina…

* * *

- Niña que tanto cambio – pregunto un rubio de ojos esmeralda y tez semi bronceada, con una copa de líquido carmín, a la niña que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación oscura.

- Lo suficiente como para ver 3 futuros es esta línea… y si vas, quizás 4… solo dependerán de decisiones para saber cuál será el futuro definitivo de esta línea… - respondió la niña con inocencia, dando lo que le pedían, la información… no dijo más, solo volteo un poco su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a ese hombre… a su _padre…_ - Hmp – la niña volvió su vista al espejo en frente suyo _"casa… donde pertenezco realmente… realmente soy…"_

* * *

Hola público para los que leyeron absolutamente todo el capítulo, los felicito, saben en el trascurro del fic, me lo plantee, y sé que no les debería decirlo, pero la cosas es que… yo el día de ayer en mi escuela, estaba tranquila como de costumbre (pensando en algo para algún fic) cuando vi por la ventana a un ex compañero mío (tan lindo como siempre)… y por alguna razón… pues… lo mire como siempre (con superioridad), pero tenía ganas de hablarle (pero tenía una reputación de chica fría que mantener) y en verdad no entiendo porque me desespere en querer hablar, hasta me puse nerviosa… no lo eh visto en cuatro años… y vino de repente que me sobresalte… ¿ustedes que creen que tengo? porque yo estoy tan confundida que ni sé que es… cuando me dijeron que él quería hablarme, yo me hice la desinteresada porque me empezarían a molestar pero… en verdad quería hablar, pero un nudo en mi garganta me obligo a no hacerlo y él se fue ya que solo vino a dejar algo al cole… pero me sentí algo rara cuando se fue… WAAA que me pasa… esto no debería pasar conmigo… -.- ni saben… hasta me comporte como una niña ocultándome tras un libro (y eso ya es raro en mi) y me negué a salir…

¡Por todos los santos!… esto nunca me paso… y saber que al año estará en mi cole (tal vez)… me pone los nervios de punta… en verdad y es la verdad, no entiendo este sentimiento… es como una desesperación, ganar de correr y ocultarme, nerviosismo, GRITAR… creo que mi pulso está mal, ya que esta rápido y luego lento y luego no tengo pulso… por fa, enserio no entiendo lo que me pasa y eso me da vueltas en la cabeza… por eso… ¿ustedes que creen que me pasa? ¿Pudieran decírmelo, si es que alguien comenta en la historia?

Porque en verdad que estoy al borde de un colapso al no entender esto…

Bueno creo que no debí hablar sobre un asunto personal pero… enserio necesito ayuda y saber que piensan ustedes que me pasa, porque desde ya yo no lo sé… WAAA… ok… esperen… esperen… /10 minutos después/ ok ya me tranquilice un poco… bueno dejen reviews y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (y enserio si dejan reviews, por favor si alguien sabe que es lo que me pasa díganmelo porque es la primera vez que estoy así de desubicada) y la verdad hoy no fui a clases porque me dormí y por eso este capítulo lo subí a esta hora (19/06/13 – 01:45pm)…

Hasta la próxima…

**Sora Taka**


	13. Lyon

Hola como están, espero que bien, porque yo estoy aquí con frio, empezó el invierno y desde el 1 de julio no tendré clases, así que para entonces quizás suba más seguido, bueno etto… leí unos reviews donde me dicen que ese sentimiento es porque estoy "enamorada" pero… no sé si en verdad lo es… nunca vi a mi compañero de esa manera… pero si es así… entonces tendré que olvidarme de él… ya que…

Bueno dejando mi problema a un lado, aquí tienen otro capítulo, y si no es mucha molestia pueden dejarme al menos un reviews… bueno comencemos…

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Recuerdos del pasado parte 2 (Lyon)**

* * *

- Lyon – llamo una voz, era una mujer maga, castaña, de ojos zafiros, piel como la perla… la señora siguió buscando, hasta encontrarlo – Lyon… ven tengo que presentarte a alguien - le dijo la señora a su hijo de cinco años, el pequeño dejo de crear viento con las manos y siguió a su hermosa madre Aiko Tamashida o su nombre de casada Aiko Zura…

Bajaron las escaleras y el niño vio visitas en la sala, una mujer de piel tostada, ojos negros, cabellos azabaches, hermosa a simple vista, junto a ella un hombre de cabellos azul oscuro, ojos café-rojizo, piel blanca… el pequeño aun para su corta edad percibió cierto poder a la de sus padres… la señora tenía un poder parecido al de su padre y el señor al de su madre…

- Lyon, ella es Tsuki Mislian… no perdón… Tsuki Shingetsu y su esposo Riuu Shingetsu – dijo el padre de Lyon, él era de cabellos negros, piel semi morena, ojos negros como la noche, Thomas Zura.

- Hijo, y ella es; Sally Shingetsu, hija menor de Riuu y Tsuki – el niño miro a la chica, piel blanca, cabellos azul azabache hasta los hombros, ojos negros, con un vestido blanco de bordes azul oscuro – y esta jovencita es; Shina Shingetsu, hermana mayor de Sally, Shina cuenta con cuatro años y Sally con dos - dijo la señora Zura, Lyon miro a la niña un ano menor que él, era casi idéntica que a primera niña, tenía piel blanca, cabellos azul azabache hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, un vestido idéntico al de Sally pero Shina tenía los ojos café-rojizo y era más altita, ya que Sally le llegaba al hombro a su hermana.

- Hola Lyon, que gusto conocerte – dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa mientras miraba como el niño miraba a las niñas y las niñas a él, una guerra de miradas – Jajajaj… que lindos, quisiera ver ya cuando Lyon y Shina se casen – dijeron Tsuki y Aiko con ilusión.

* * *

**U****n año después**

Una niña de tres, otra de cinco y otro niño de seis, jugaban tranquilamente en el patio de la casa Shingetsu.

- Lyon mira – dijo la azabache de ojos café-rojizo, estaba flotando a veinte centímetros sobre la tierra, no era buena pero al menos podía controlarlo más o menos.

- Sugoi onee-chan – dijo la niña de tres años, la chica estaba mirando a su hermana y "cuñado" (aunque ella no sabía que significaba esa palabra) jugar tranquilamente.

- Jeh, mira yo lo que puedo hacer – dijo mientras del estanque hacia que el agua se elevara y danzara en el aire para luego regresar al estanque.

- ¡Oh! Pero es que era un año mayor… - dijo Shina cruzando los brazos – Neh, sabes que nuestros padres nos darán el puesto de guardianes – dijo con ilusión la chica, la pequeña Sally había visto una mariposa y la empezó a seguir dejando a los otros dos en una plática solos.

- Si – respondió Lyon – neh sabes, dices que solo hay dos guardines por región, Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste – dijo Lyon con felicidad, ya que encontraría a otros con sus poderse de guardián de la puerta del tiempo y naturaleza.

- ¡Eh! Vaya que bien – dijo Shina, se llevaba muy bien con Lyon por tener algo en común, así que más amigos como ellos no estarían mal – oye dice mama que nosotros nos ¿casaremos? Como crees que será – pregunto con inocencia.

- Seguro como nuestros padres, ellos están casados no, mi mama con mi papa y me tuvieron a mí, y tu mama y tu papa y te tuvieron a ti y a Sally, se ven felices – dijo Lyon aunque él no entendía muy bien lo que dijo, solo entendió que dijo que serían felices, Shina lo pensó y luego asintió y así ambos fueron tras Sally que se estaba alejando mucho.

* * *

**Otro año después**

- Que bonita – dijo Shina mirando a la cuna, la Sra. Aiko miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo y a Shina como miraban a Miharu.

- Mami porque están pequeña – pregunto Lyon mirando a su madre y luego a la frágil figura que estaba en la cuna, era su hermana menor, había nacido una semana atrás.

- Hijo porque es un bebé, aún es pequeña porque no hace mucho que nació – respondió Aiko a su hijo de siete años, Miharu era su primera hermanita menor de Lyon, Shina miraba a Miharu y tenía un vago recuerdo que Sally fue así de pequeña cuando se la presentaron en aquel hospital como su hermana.

- Aiko-san yo también quiero ver – decía Sally, al ser la más pequeña de los tres infantes no lograba ver que era que estaba dentro de aquella cuna, la Sra. Zura alzo a la pequeña de cuatro años y así Sally fue capaz de ver a la bebé de ropitas rosaditas y blancas dormidita en la cuna.

- Mama ella es mi hermanita verdad – pregunto Lyon y recibió un asentimiento de su madre – entonces la cuidare para que no le pase nada, así como mama y papa lo hacen conmigo y ahora con ella – dijo mirando con dulzura a su hermana.

- Lyon tu hermanita es muy bonita – dijo Shina poniéndose de puntillas, aferrando una mano al barandal de la cuna y la otra intentando llegar a la carita de la bebé para acariciarla, pero no llego.

- ¡Oh! Shina-chan yo soy tu hermanita también, quiero que Shina-chan me consienta – decía Sally yendo a abrazar a su hermana, la cual le dio una sonrisa.

- Yo ya te consiento mi hermanita querida – dijo Shina acariciándole la cabeza con su mano izquierda. Y Sally sonrió.

- Y yo te cuidare, lo prometo – dijo Lyon a la bebé la cual sonrió de dormida.

* * *

**S****eis meses después**

- Lyon vamos, dijiste que iríamos juntos a ver aquel manantial – dijo Sally a Lyon, el cual se encontraba mirando a Miharu, la bebé estaba despierta y dejaba ver sus ojos negros-azulados, cabellera azabache como la noche, piel como la porcelana más frágil y fina, sus labiecitos y mejillitas en un rosadito y su alegre sonrisa.

- Mira Miharu-chan toma – dijo colocando dos collares en el cuello de su hermana, uno era de cadena negra y colgaba una muy pequeña esfera de metal plateado que tenía grabado florecitas de seis pétalos en la superficie de la esfera, el otro era de cadena azul y colgaba un dije de nube roja delineada con plateado.

- Que son Lyon – pregunto Shina mirando los collares en el cuello de la bebita.

- Los hice yo para Miharu, la nube para proteger su poder y que no le pase nada y la esfera es para que yo sepa si está bien – dijo con una sonrisa, Miharu miro los collares que por ser una bebita, la cadena caía hasta su pancita, miro con curiosidad y luego dio risitas.

**Oo-más tarde-oO**

- Estuvo bonito, el lugar era muy bonito nee onee-chan – dijo Sally y Shina asintió y miro a Lyon.

- Bueno hasta luego Lyon, yo me voy por aquí como sabes – dijo apuntando la calle que le llevaba a casa, ambas casa de los chicos estaban por caminos opuestos, y el lugar era con mucha naturaleza, mas no había mucho peligro para que niños pequeños como ellos volvieran solos.

- Cuídate Shina, Sally – se despido mientras caminaba por el otro desvió asía su casa.

- Hmp… - dijo abriendo los ojos, su collar (una idéntica al collar con una esfera que le dio a Miharu, nada más esta tenia grabados de espaditas) había sonado, era una campanada que representaba peligro… el peligro estaba cerca de su muy pequeña y frágil hermana…

Lyon fue corriendo hasta su casa, pensando que su hermana y padres estaban en peligro…

- Mama… papa… - llamo al momento de entrar, y una vez dentro… sintió… alivio… su papa estaba tranquilo es su despacho, su mama es la cocina y su hermana… estaba en la mecedora.

- Falsa alarma – dijo Lyon con un suspiro y fue hasta su hermanita – hola Miharu – dijo con una sonrisa y su hermanita dio una risita.

- Lyon trae a tu hermana – dijo su madre desde la cocina, Lyon alzo a su hermanita con cuidado y la llevo hasta su madre.

- Lyon tú le diste esos collares, son hermosos – decía su madre con una sonrisa y el niño asintió.

Luego de minutos la bebita termino de tomar su leche, pero empezó a llorar, la señora Aiko la llevo a su cuna donde la recostó y le cantaba hasta dormirse, era la canción que guardaba el collar de una esfera…

- Vaya hijo para tener siete años sabes cómo usar la magia, ahora tendrás que aprender a usar tus poderes heredados por tu padre – le dijo su madre ya que cuando la bebé lloro la campanita esférica empezó a sonar una melodía y Aiko la canto para su pequeña, la melodía seso cuando la bebé se durmió…

- Es que así ella podrá escuchar esa melodía, era la que la cantaste cuando lloro por primera vez luego de que llegaste a casa – dijo Lyon encogiéndose de hombros.

Un ruido se escuchó abajo… otra campanada de peligro sonó en el collar de Lyon… el peligro aún no se había ido… bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a su padre fuera de la casa… peleando contra… vampiros…

- Querido – dijo Aiko al ver se brazo herido – Lyon quédate adentro – le pidió, pero Lyon no accedió…

.

.

.

- Cuidado – dijo Lyon al ver que otro vampiro le atacaría a su madre por la espalda, empezó a correr para impedir que hirieran a su madre… pero fue tarde, el vampiro D le había atravesado con su mano en dirección donde está el corazón… Aiko cayó al suelo con un gran hoyo en la espalda que atravesaba hasta su pecho.

- ¡Mama! – dijo Lyon llegando donde su madre, la Sra. Aiko sonrió a la cara de su hijo, le acaricio la mejilla que tenía lágrimas y luego sus ojos se cerraron y su mano cayó al suelo, Lyon tenia esas lagrimas que salían de sus ojitos, su madre había muerto en sus brazos, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, un vampiro sediento de sangre apareció dispuesto a devorar a la mujer muerta, Lyon uso la poca magia de fuego que controlaba para matar aquel vampiro que tenía la intención de tocar el cuerpo de su madre.

- Lyon cuida a Miharu – dijo su padre mientras detrás de él aparecía una puerta al abismo, otro vampiro se abalanzó contra Thomas al saber lo que haría y aprovecho que Thomas tenía que concentrarse para abrir la puerta, y le quito (literalmente) el corazón.

Lyon estaba petrificado, vio como luego el vampiro arranco la cabeza de su padre… eso era muy cruel, y demasiado para la mente joven del infante… no sabía que hacer… la puerta iba desapareciendo, reacción… no dejaría que sus padres murieran en vano, se acercó dónde estaba el cuerpo de su padre y aun con lágrimas, decidió terminar de abrir la puerta al abismo.

- Deben morir – dijo Lyon y los diez vampiros restantes se abalanzaron sobre él, Lyon sabia abrir la puerta, su padre le había ensenado un mes antes a hacerlo, tendría siete años pero ahora eso era lo de menos, tenía que acabar con ellos aun sabiendo que saldría herido…

Un vampiro le paso sus garras por el brazos izquierdo, Lyon reprimió el dolor, el vampiro tenía intención de morderlo y matarlo, Lyon creo una espirales de fuegos alrededor de su cuerpo, eran débiles pero le salvaría hasta abrir la puerta… la puerta se abrió cuando termino de hacer el intercambio de poder… se aferró al suelo, la puerta se abrió, dentro todo era oscuro y frio, empezó a succionar a los vampiros y luego se cerró…

- Acabo – dijo Lyon y miro el cuerpo de sus padres – pero… - no termino de hablar, la esfera una vez más sonó, abrió los ojos… el peligro aún estaba presente…

- Oh jovencito, tan chiquito y poderoso… pero sin que proteger no te sirve de nada – dijo una voz, era un castaño de ojos verdes… era un… pura sangre…

- Nos quedamos con esto, se ve que nos ser de utilidad ya que desde un principio estará de nuestra parte – dijo un rubio de ojos esmeralda, era otro Pura Sangre, y tenía es sus brazos… a una bebé en una manta blanca…

- Mi-ha… - dijo en susurro y asombrado – ¡Suelta a Miharu, deja a mi hermana! – grito Lyon viéndolo en el techo de la casa con su hermanita dormida…

- Así que Miharu… si es hija de un guardián y una maga… además será fácil usar su poder ya que crecerá bajo mi tutela… ¡será una ayuda perfecta! – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Lyon estaba asustado… su hermana tan solo era una bebita… y además sabía que si un vampiro le tenía, era por el poder de Miharu que aún no identificaba el bien o el mal… para sus planes…

- Deja a mi hermana… - dijo Lyon, no sabía cómo llegar al techo del tercer piso donde se encontraban los Sangre Pura…

- Porque lo haría niño mago – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – como dejaría esta joya a manos humanas, a ti y las otras dos niñas ya los contaminaron diciendo que somos la maldad… a ella no – dijo con una sonrisa… Lyon empezó a saltar, era malo flotando, pero dio un gran salto con ayuda de magia de viento que lo llevo al techo del primer piso.

- Tienes agallas… - dijo el castaño de nombre Set, para luego noquear al niño e irse junto al rubio que cargaba su nueva joya de valor… la niña con el poder de sus enemigos… pero con tenerla desde ahora sería más fácil hacer que ella crea que ellos son buenos y la humanidad no… además la primera parte del plan ya está ba hecha… esperar un poco más y ambos herederos del Norte de espacio/tiempo y de la humanidad caerían en la oscuridad…

**Oo-horas más tarde-oO**

- Lyon… nee Lyon despierta – dijo Sally mientras Shina miraba todo… los cuerpos inertes de Aiko y Thomas, las cenizas de los vampiros…

- Lyon que paso – pregunto Shina con angustia, Lyon se reincorporo para mirar a su amiga/prometida.

- Vampiros… - dijo Lyon en un susurro – ellos… ma-mataron a mis pa-padres… y-y… se lleva-ron a Mi-Miharu – dijo con lágrimas el pequeño pelinegro.

- Sally… ve por mama… llámala – pidió Shina, Sally ajena a que los padres de Lyon estaban muertos (ya que Shina no la dejo ver más allá que el cuerpo de Lyon) corrió a donde sus padres, las niñas habían ido con intención de ver a Miharu… pero…

- Lyon… - dijo Shina, le dolía ver a su amigo así, ensangrentado, con lágrimas, semblante triste, además que solo ella vio como el chico caía del techo, si no fuera porque uso el viento para retener su caída, quien sabe qué habría pasado… Shina se acercó y lo abrazo con cariño.

- Shina… Miharu… se llevaron a mi hermanita… mi pequeña y dulce hermana – dijo Lyon y correspondió el abrazo de la niña de seis años.

- Lyon… la encontraremos… mama y papa también la buscaran… - decía la chica azabache llorando, su pobre amigo estaba huérfano, vio morir a su familia, le arrebataron a su hermana, su más preciado tesoro… su familia.

- ¡Lyon… mi pequeño… que paso! ¡Oh no…! – exclamo con dolor una castaña señorita, Layla Tamashida, hermana de Aiko y prometida de Rei Riodis, vio a su sobrino ensangrentado abrasado de la pequeña Shina y llorando… y los cuerpos de su hermana y cuñado inertes…

- Tía… se llevaron a mi hermana… mataron a mis padres… - dijo Lyon con una cara que le partía el corazón a Layla…

_Layla con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a su sobrino y abrazo a ambos niños… llegaron la Sra. Tsuki y el Sr. Riuu, y viendo tan triste y ensangrentada escena decidieron llevarse de ahí a los dos pequeños… un mes después Lyon quedo bajo la tutela de su tía Layla._

_Shina y Sally intentaban animas a Lyon… luego el decidió hacerse más fuertes…_

_Después de doce años… (Meses antes que Shina decidiera ir a cuidar al niño del futuro, al cual lo vio como a su hijo y le recordaba a Miharu)… habían progresado después de mucha investigación, reunir información, interrogar a Set durante cinco años y luego matarlo… tenían un indicio del paradero de la niña… _

_Shina cumplió diecinueve años, solo unos meses después de descubrir un pequeño indicio y había tenido la visión de la llegada del niño, y Lyon le había dicho que investigaría más mientras ella se iba a cuidar al pequeño, luego Shina se fue a la academia Cross, por dos motivos, según sabían por ahí estaba el vampiro que tenía a Miharu, y por cuidar al pequeño bebé…_

_Pasado medio año desde la partida de Shina, cuando Lyon ya tenía más información, un golpe de estado entre vampiros… para eso usaría a su hermana… pasado un año y medio, justo para el cumpleaño veinte decidió ir a las tierras del noroeste… tenía que decirle que habría una quizás guerra entre vampiros… y que Miharu estaba en el bando de los atacantes…_

_Tendría que recuperar a su hermana… destruir a ese vampiro que se la arrebato de pequeño… con ayuda de Shina que también buscaba venganza por aquel rubio… por traer a su hermana de vuelta a donde desde un principio perteneció… a su verdadera familia que aún le queda…_

* * *

Bueno que les pareció el capítulo, que les pareció el pasado de Lyon, la verdad en lo último fue un pequeño resumen de lo que pasó después, mientras Shina estaba con Aoi y Zero…

Ustedes que creen…

¿Lyon recuperara a su hermana?

¿Shina y Lyon tendrán su venganza contra aquel rubio?

¿Por qué la escritora tuvo la idea de este golpe de estado? (ni la más remota idea)

¿Cuándo faltara para la llegada de Kaname?

¿Sera que Kaname ya sabe sobre ese vampiro que tiene en su poder a Miharu?

¿La escritora tendrá en mente matar a los hermanos Kuran? (creo que di demasiados detalles)

Bueno me retiro hasta el próximo capítulo (que recién estoy escribiendo, y pensando) quizás tarde un poco, bueno espero recibir reviews por este capítulo, chau, se despide la escritora de los cielos de recuerdos

**Sora Taka**


	14. Inicio del Plan

Hola solo una cosa. Gracias por leer mi Fanfic.

Lo que esta escrito así es la traducción: **_wfrgerfg _**

* * *

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Plan**

* * *

–Zero. Pásame a Aoi –pidió Shina cuando llegaron al apartamento del peli plata. Zero le entrego al niño y después entraron en la casa.

–Kiryuu-kun. Es un gusto conocerte. Quisiera decirte algo importante –Comenzó Lyon mirando a Zero– Como sabes, soy Lyon Zura el segundo guardián del tiempo. Al igual que Shina, yo soy del Norte –continuo el joven, mientras se disponía a suspirar un poco…

–Bueno Zero… Yo te diré algo antes que prosiga Lyon –dijo Shina mientras volvía del cuarto de Aoi– Hoy hable con Yuuki –dijo sentándose en el sofá.

–¿Qué? ¿Para qué lo hiciste? –preguntó el peli plata. Nada más escuchar ese nombre, era como un trago amargo para el cazador.

–Hable con ella… sobre algunas cosas. Le dije sobre Aoi. Su futuro… su presente, sobre lo que hiso en su pasado –dijo Shina mirando a Zero– Zero… Ella morirá…

El joven cazador abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible eso?– ¿Ah que te refieres? –preguntó.

–Pues veras… De eso te queríamos hablar. La cosa es que… Lyon y yo tenemos un mismo pasado. Al igual que tú, nosotros somos sobrevivientes de un ataque de los Pura Sangre. Pero para Lyon fue peor de lo que me paso a mí... –dijo la joven– Lyon tenía una hermana. Ella al igual que nosotros, tiene poderes. Mas solo el de la magia y clarividencia –dijo la brujita con una sonrisa triste– Sally, Lyon y yo amábamos a esa niña, pero…

Zero vio como el rostro de Shina se llenaba de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que la veía en tal estado emocional.

–Pero… ellos se la llevaron… Se llevaron a mi pequeña hermana… por Dios ¡Nada más tenía seis meses! Mi pobre hermana está siendo usada para ver los movimientos enemigos y derrotar a los Sangre Pura que tienen mayor control sobre otros… –Dijo Lyon.

–La cosa es que los Kuran son los más importantes entre la raza vampírica. Miharu no ha sido criada como nosotros los guardianes, magos, cazadores… Ella está siendo criada por un vampiro Pura Sangre, un vampiro corrompido hasta la médula… Quiere destrozar a ambos Kuran, tomar su lugar. Luego atacar a la humanidad y tenerlo bajo su control. En cierta forma esto tenía que haber sucedido dentro de noventa seis años en el futuro, pero al parecer lo están adelantando y eso fractura la línea –dijo Shina frunciendo el ceño.

–Miharu tiene mucho poder como para ocultar presencias de vampiros a su corta edad… por eso no sé exactamente donde se encuentran –dijo Lyon.

–Yo vine aquí por dos razones: la primera; cuidar de Aoi, ya que ellos también lo buscan por el hecho que es vampiro y tiene poderes de un guardián, mago, brujo, cazador. En sí, Aoi es una mina de oro para "ellos"… Y la segunda; buscar a Miharu y traerla de vuelta –dijo Shina mientras miraba al peli plata.

–Entonces… ellos quieren tener control sobre todos. Tener el poder de Aoi y Miharu… –dijo Zero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

–Ellos mataran a Yuuki; tal como lo habían planeado para dentro de noventa seis años. Su vida como vampiro en larga pero no inmortal. Nosotros también tenemos una vida realmente larga al igual que un vampiro, solo que nosotros somos humanos con poder celestial –dijo Lyon mientras tomaba un poco de zumo de naranja (que saco de quien sabe dónde).

–Esta pelea no estaba prevista para ahora. Pero al parecer quieren hacerlo ahora cuando aún tiene el poder de la clarividencia de mi hermana. Kaname puede que esté aquí para mañana para proteger a su hermana; ya que la princesa Kuran es uno de los objetivos principales. El poder de Aoi permanece en un estado de sellado gracias al collar, así que ellos no podrían ni podrán usarlo al menos que el bebé quiera –finalizo Lyon mientras se levantaba ya que "tenía más sed" y se dirigía a la cocina por mas zumo.

–Zero, de seguro primero atacaran a los cazadores. No lo harán de una vez, empezaran con dispersar más vampiros E de lo habitual, luego irán directo contra la asociación cuando este en un momento desprotegido. Luego vendrán contra nosotros y por ultimo contra los Kuran. Desde ya aunque esta pelea se adelantó noventa seis años, Kaname no morirá ahora. Pero el caso es que puede que muera Yuuki… –dijo Shina mientras daba un suspiro.

–Yuuki tenía que morir a manos de ellos en el futuro ¿verdad? –dijo Zero mientras cerraba los ojos un rato. El en cierta forma ya no amaba a Yuuki… solo la quería. A quien amaba era a Shina, pero también no quería que algo le pasase a Yuuki… Y bueno, saber que ella morirá aun antes de que pase… era… doloroso…

–Si… ella en ese entonces diría: *_Si quieren matar a unos de los Kuran… matadme a mí y no a mi hermano… si queréis mí puesto en la sociedad vampírica, tomad el mío y dejad en paz a mi hermano*_ Pero no sé qué la impulso a hacer eso… La verdad no sé qué fue lo que pasaba por su mente en ese entonces. Creo que cuatro años después, yo te encontré frente a una tumba que estaba junto a un acantilado, estabas triste y desde entonces intentaba animarte –dijo Shina con una pequeña sonrisita triste.

–Sabes Zero –dijo Lyon entrando nuevamente a la sala– para nosotros que somos los que tienen que hacer que todo pase en el momento que tiene que pasar y que no podemos intervenir en nada… es difícil ver nuestro propio destino… Podemos ver todo lo que ocurrirá en el mundo pero no podemos ver el destino de nosotros mismo o de otro guardián. Solo veríamos algún encuentro pero desde el punto de vista de otro… me refiero a que si algún guardián se relaciona con la especie que no está acostumbrada o con quien empezara una nueva vida, ahí recién variamos al menos su primer encuentro –continuo mientras se sentaba junto a Shina.

Y se preguntaran ¿entonces como Shina vio que ella conocería a Zero? Pues ahí tienen la respuesta, ella vio ese encuentro ya que estaba viendo el futuro de Zero y en ese ella aparecía. Después cuando intento indagar más, ya no pudo, la razón era porque ella empezaría una vida con él. Y como guardiana no podía ver su futuro, solo algunas cosas que no impliquen mucho cambio, y eso explicaría que ella no supiera que Aoi es su hijo, porque ese momento estaba compartido y necesitaría ver ambas vidas (la del padre y madre de la criatura).

También se preguntaran como Lyon supo ese detalle si él tampoco puede ver mucho sobre su futuro o el de otro guardián o de su especie (en este caso él sería de la especie de magos y Shina una bruja-maga), cabe mencionar que lo vio en el futuro de Zero en la parte en la cual Shina no podía entrar, pero él sí ya que la conexión era Aoi, vio en la memoria de Aoi a quien él reconoce como madre al nacer…

–¿Enserio? Entonces es por eso que no pueden usar eso para ver si encuentran a Miharu o ver el futuro o pasado de Miharu e ir y traerla –dijo Zero pensativo.

–Así es –dijo Lyon– Pero bueno, ahora el problema será como deshacernos de ellos sin tener que perder algunas vidas –finalizo el pelinegro.

–Eso tendremos que planearlo o solo esperar –dijo Shina pensativa.

* * *

–Miharu –dijo un hombre rubio mientras entraba en la habitación de la niña.

–Si papá ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la peli negra mientras desviaba su vista a la puerta.

–Querida. Puedes venir conmigo un momento –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ¿dulce?... o al menos eso aparentaba.

–Está bien –dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del borde de su cama y salía de esa habitación donde ella había pasado trece años de su vida.

El rubio camino por los grandes pasillos de esa mansión seguido de su "hija". La pequeña preadolescente miraba los cuatros colgados de las paredes que se encontraban a cada lado del pasillo… Era una mansión muy bonita y acogedora según la chica. Ella estaba tranquila en ese lugar aunque tenía la sensación de que algo le faltaba ¿sería que le faltaba su madre? Porque según le dijo su padre y "su hermano", su madre había muerto al darla a luz y era por eso que algunos la odiaban…

–Miharu esta es la habitación donde algunos de los Pura Sangre como nosotros tienen sus reuniones. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que algunos de nuestra especie nos quería eliminar? –preguntó el rubio mientras abría la puerta.

–Sí. Dijiste que se aliaron con los humanos y tienen pensado matar a todos los Pura Sangre… los últimos Kuran están de acuerdo de ese plan ¿verdad?... fue por eso que quisiste que yo le mostrara a la princesa Kuran que ella en verdad estaba enamora de aquel cazador, y que se desilusionara al darse cuenta que él ya la olvido para así ella este débil –dijo mirando la habitación… dentro de una hora vendrían los que sacarían de la opresión a los Pura Sangre… los que habían planeado por mucho el acabar con los Kuran y empezar una nueva era…

–Exacto. Y como tú eres especial fue que te pedí ese favor mi niña. Tienes el don de ver el futuro, presente, pasado; el don de la clarividencia. Y el de manipular las emociones, sueños y sentimientos a tu antojo; puedes adelantar sentimientos entre personas. Como paso con la princesita, ella no se daría cuenta de eso aun ¿verdad? –indago el vampiro.

–Sí. Yo vi que ella se daría cuenta de eso dentro de un año, pero en ese tiempo el chico sufriría, y cuando me dijiste que adelantara ese sentimiento me puse feliz ya que aquel cazador ya no estaría triste… pero… fue raro que no pudiera ver que aquella pelinegra llegaría a su vida…se me es imposible ver su pasado –dijo con el ceño fruncido la chica.

–Siempre habrá un _imposible_ en la vida. No te sientas mal cariño –acarició la cabeza de la chica. Ella asintió y fue a sentarse en unos de los sofás de esa habitación.

–Papá… ¿Por qué yo no tomo sangre como los demás? ¿acaso soy un fenómeno entre los vampiros? –preguntó. Ella pensaba que aparte de algunos la odiaban de que ella sea la causante de la muerte de su madre, también era porque ella era "diferente" a los demás… hasta sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar…

–Mi pequeña, aún era joven. Los vampiros Pura Sangre empiezan a tomar sangre solo cuando la necesitan…. Tu eres fuerte y por lo que te das cuenta, no dependes de sangre –dijo el rubio de ojos esmeralda. ¿Se preguntan por su nombre? Pues él es uno de los "desterrados" de hace cien años; Rufus Dalker.

–¿Enserio? Ok, si tú lo dices debe de ser verdad –dijo la chica mientras recogía su espejo redondo de color blanco en los bordes y dos colgantes de esferas (como del collar que llevaba puesto que según su padre era un recuerdo de su madre) colgaban en cada lado cuando se lo tomaba firmemente en una sola posición– Papá, recuerdas que te dije que habían cuatro futuros alternos para esta línea –dijo la chica teniendo la mirada en el espejo que le mostraba los futuros uno a uno. Aunque ella no sabía cómo era que a pesar de ser la única de su familia con esos explícitos poderes… sabía usarlos como por arte de _magia._

–Sí. Y el cuarto será el definitivo cuando acabemos con los estorbos y nos apoderaremos del consejo y nadie nos impedirá tener una guerra contra los humanos para ver quién es la especie _dominante _de la nueva era –dijo cruzando las piernas y tomando un poco de sangre de una copa. Él quería que la especie vampírica predominara sobre la humana, no acabaría con los humanos; mejor aún, los dejaría vivir en el miedo ante su especie… ante los vampiros…

–Si es cierto. Aunque siguen partes que no puedo ver para garantizar eso, además hace unos días intente ver mi futuro pero no pude… todo estaba negro –dijo la chica mientras bajaba el espejo y lo dejaba en su regazo.

–Supongo… Como dije, para todos siempre habrá un _imposible,_ mi niña –Rufus se dispuso a pasarle un poco de zumo de cerezas a su _hija_. ¿La puede llamar hija verdad? Después de todo, él la cuido durante trece años, puede que la haya cuidado y criado para sus propios propósitos pero aun así ella cree que en verdad él es su padre y él no sería tan malo como para decirle que en verdad no lo era y que él es el culpable que sus verdaderos padres estén muertos… además ella se ve feliz con todo. Y el de alguna manera le había tomado cariño a lo largo de los años…

–Papá mañana es el cumpleaños de mamá no es así –dijo con tristeza la chica. Rufus solo asintió… las cosas que le contaron a Miharu no eran de todo falsas… Cuando la niña había tenía cinco años fue cuando había empezado a preguntar sobre su madre, porque tomaban sangre y ella no, porque ella no se parecía a los otros niños, porque ahora su madre no estaba… y entre otros… Unas cosas eran inventadas para la niña pero que tuvieran lógica ya que la chica era muy inteligente aun a esa corta edad que tenía cuando empezó a preguntar. Y cuando pregunto sobre la existencia de su madre…

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_–Papi… ¿Quién es mi mami? Porque cuando fui donde Ayya-chan ella dijo que su mamá le dio la vida y ahora es feliz con ella… entonces ¿Quién es mi mami y donde esta? –preguntó una pelinegra de cinco años de edad. Traía puesto una pijama blanca con punto amarillo que consistían en un pantalón hasta los tobillos y una camisa manga larga ancha, de su mano izquierda colgaba un oso café que ella agarraba firmemente y de su cuello colgaban dos collares; uno era una esfera plateada y otro era una nube roja con contorno plateado._

_Rufus miro hacia el marco de la puerta de la sala de la mansión. Ahí se encontraba la niña pelinegra, que había llegado a la sala para preguntar a su padre sobre la duda que tenía en su mente._

_–Miharu… tu mami murió hace cinco años… murió después de darte a luz –respondió Rufus con una sonrisa triste… Seguro se preguntaran ¿por qué? Bueno, la cosa era que él tenía una esposa y ella había muerto por problemas cuando iba a dar a luz a su segundo hijo. El primero solo tenía un años cuando se supone iba a convertirse en hermano mayor… pero no fue así… en el parto hubo complicaciones y madre e hijo (o hija) murieron… un años después fue cuando secuestro a Miharu por su gran potencial que necesitaría para matar a los Kuran… Ya que él se había hartado de ese "pacto" de no hacerle nada a los humanos._

_–¿Enserió? ¿Y dónde está entonces? –preguntó la inocente niña, ya que ella aun no sabía el significado de las palabras que usó su padre._

_–Pues en el cielo. En un lugar hermoso donde todo está en paz y armonía –dijo mirando a la pequeña niña que había cuidado para usarla como arma de manipulación contra Yuuki…_

_–¿Entonces no la podre ver?… Noam me dijo que por mi culpa sufrió ante de morir ¿eso es verdad? –indago la chica con ojos triste recordando las palabras frías de su hermano de siete años; el cual las dijo porque solo la quería ver llorar..._

_–No cariño. Tu mami no sufrió. Solo se fue y te dijo a mi cuidado. Mira esos collares que llevas en el cuello, son un recuerdo que ella te dejo para ti cariño–para entonces ya estaba cerca de la niña. La alzo y se dirigió a las escaleras para luego llevarla a la habitación que ella compartía con su hijo Noam… Que por alguna razón él la trataba con frialdad aun sabiendo que ella no fue la razón de la muerte de su madre (ya que ese era su rencor contra la niña) y que además no es su hermana… _

_–Pero aun así yo no odio a Noam porque me haya echo llorar –dijo la chica con una sonrisa a su padre– papi ¿puedo dormir con oni-chan esta noche?… Es que tengo sueños raros donde hay unos ojos rojos y las paredes de tiñen de rojo –dijo mientras temblaba de miedo. _

_–Claro. Noam deja dormir a Miharu contigo –dijo mirando la cama del otro lado de la habitación._

_–Está bien –dijo el niño de siete años mientras se removía para darle campo a la chiquilla para que se echara._

_–Buenas noches papi –dijo la niña mientras lo veía salir de la habitación y ella se durmió pero poco después empezó a removerse entre sueños y a soltar una lagrimas que Noam vio y la abrazo para tranquilizarla y la niña se ocultó en el pecho de su hermano buscando refugio de su pesadilla…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

_**–**_Sí. Supongo que tu madre debe de estar feliz por ti. Mira no más, estas convertida en una señorita; bonita, fuerte y con gran potencial para el futuro. Te has convertido en una muy hermosa jovencita –dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras veía como su "niña" se sonrojaba por lo que dijo.

–E-Eh –dijo Miharu rojita por las palabras de su padre. Aunque era verdad, tendría trece años pero no hay que negar que era una jovencita hermosa; su piel blanca como la porcelana más fina y frágil, ojos negros como la noche más oscura, cabellos sueltos hasta la cintura de un color negro ascendiendo a castaña al llegar a las puntas y peinado con un flequillo en el lado derecho y una cinta azul adornaba su cabeza, tenía un cuerpo desarrollado para su edad y media como 1.57 cm, sus facciones eran la de toda una señorita entrando a la adolescencia; vestía un vestido hasta las rodillas de color azul cielo sin tirantes y unas botas grises trenzadas.

–Si es verdad. Ya se ha convertido en toda una _"señorita" _–se escuchó decir a alguien que estaba entrando en la habitación– Hola padre ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar? –preguntó un joven mientras se sentaba junto a su _"hermana"._ Él era un chico de cabellos negros con reflejos verdosos algo alborotados (heredados de su madre), ojos de color azul profundo, facciones finas, cuerpo delgado pero muy bien formado por una musculatura perfecta y media 1.70 cm. Vestía unos pantalones de mezquillas azul oscuro con una playera blanca y encima una camisa negra abierta.

–Hola Noam. Bueno te llame por que ya es hora de empezar –dijo su padre con una sonrisa– Ustedes dos estarán en esa reunión para dar sus opiniones del plan de ataque.

–Ok. –dijeron ambos jóvenes mientras asentían con la cabeza– Sera mejor que salga un rato al jardín, aún falta una hora y me aburriré estando aquí –dijo Miharu mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Noam miro la trayectoria de Miharu hasta salir de la habitación.

* * *

–Padre… ¿ella no es humana ni vampiro verdad? –preguntó el joven vampiro mirando a su rubio padre.

–Te equivocas, ella es humana pero tiene poderes celestiales, es hija de un guardián del tiempo y una maga. Aunque pensándolo bien es humana y a la vez no ya que los humanos tienen una vida corta en cambio su especie de ella tiene una vida larga hasta encontrar un sucesor o tener descendencia y entrenarla hasta que esté lista. Tiene una vida relativamente larga –dijo Rufus mirando como su hijo de quince años cerrar los ojos.

–Tomare aire un rato –y dicho esto Noam salió de la sala con una cara neutra.

–Jóvenes –dijo Rufus mientras volvía a tomar de su copa.

* * *

–Vaya que hermoso atardecer –dijo Miharu mirando el cielo. Su casa quedaba junto a un gran bosque y cuando ella subía a una rama de algún árbol a esta misma hora, poda ver el atardecer en todo su esplendor.

"_Porque será que siento que no pertenezco aquí. Pero pertenezco ¿verdad? Después de todo soy un vampiro como ellos, solo que no dependo de sangre todavía" _pensaba Miharu mientras tenía una mano en su pecho donde se aferraba a dos collares.

"_Estos collares tienen una aura calidad… ¿será de mi madre? ¿Ella dejo su cariño en estos collares para yo siempre lo tenga cerca?" _seguía metida en sus pensamientos cuando de la nada, del collar de la esfera una melodía empezó a sonar_._

"_Esta melodía… están bonita… es como si hubieses sido lo primero que se grabara en mi mente" _sin saber cómo ella empezó a tatarear la canción… y sin ser consiente la empezó a cantar como si la hubiese escuchado tanta veces que se le grabo en su subconsciente.

_Natsuhiboshi_

_naze akaii_

_Yuune kanashii_

_yume wo mita  
_

_Naite hanashita  
_

_Akai me yo_

Natsuhiboshi

_naze mayou  
_

_Kieta warashi _

_wo sagashiteru  
_

_Daraka kanashii _

_yume wo miru_

**_Estrella de verano_**

**_¿Por qué estás roja?_**

**_Anoche tuve_**

**_Un sueño muy triste_**

**_Lloraba y gritaba_**

**_Con los ojos rojos_**

**_Estrella de verano _**

**_¡Por qué ya no estás ahí?_**

**_Nos estás buscando _**

**_Tú que desapareciste_**

**_Por eso tengo sueño tristes_**

**_Porque ya no estás aquí._**

* * *

Noam se encontraba en el bosque junto a su casa, estaba practicando su puntería con el arco mientras trataba de sacar todas sus preocupaciones de su cabeza, pero un tema aun perduraba...

–Ella vive en una verdad y al mismo tiempo en una mentira –dijo mientras tensaba la cuerda del arco y lanzaba la flecha en dirección a una marca puesta en un árbol.

–Ella es tan ingenua… tan torpe y tan terca –decía mientras tomaba otra flecha y la tensaba en el arco– es tan inocente que no se da cuenta que pronto estará atacando a los que se supone tiene que estar protegiendo –lanzo una vez más la flecha y esta dio en el blanca.

–Es tan buena que hasta me enferma… linda y frágil como una perla… bondadosa que… –para ese entonces el ya había callado y la flecha que iba a lanza había fallado su curso… _"Espera… ¿desde cuándo yo hablo así de ella? Como demonios es que su actitud me molesta pero a la vez es tan tranquilizado-… Ok algo malo pasa con mi cabeza… ni siquiera debería pensar en ella" _Pensaba el joven pelinegro mientras bajaba su arco y aun molesto consigo mismo por estar pensando en la chiquilla de su _hermana _si recostó en el tronco de un árbol.

–La escuela… eso debe de ser –Noam ya había escogido al culpable de que sus pensamientos llegaran a tener alguna relación con la chica que su padre trajo cuando el tenia dos años.

_Natsuhiboshi_

_naze akaii  
_

_Yuune kanashii_

_yume wo mita  
_

_Naite hanashita  
_

_Akai me yo_

–¿Pero de donde provienen esa melodía? –dijo mientras se levantaba guardaba su arco en el compartimento para las flechas.

_Natsuhiboshi_

_naze mayou  
_

_Kieta warashi_

_wo sagashiteru  
_

_Daraka kanashii_

_yume wo miru_

Noam se había acercado lo suficiente y ahí vio de donde provenía el canto… era su hermana que estaba sentada en la rama de un gran árbol mientras miraba el atardecer rojo-anaranjado que se encontraba en el cielo… _"Es tan bonita… ¡espera! ¡que dije!... Noam deja de pensar en cosas raras" _En eso escucho un ruido y miro al árbol que estaba como a cuatro metros de él… Su _hermana _estaba a punto de caer de una altura de tres metros ¡Pero cómo es que se le ocurrió subir tan alto! Ella estaba sosteniéndose de la rama y tenia los parpados bien cerrados…

Noam corrió al momento que Miharu no resistió y se había soltado de la rama… El chico logro llegar a tiempo y la chica cayó en sus brazos e inconscientemente ella se aferro a él aun teniendo los ojos cerrados…

–Pero que no aprendes –dijo Noam mientras la paraba en tierra firme, aun así la chica seguía aferrada al cuello de Noam a causa que el shock no se le paso– Niña Baka… Esta la segunda y ultima vez que te lo diré: No subas a arboles si estas usando un vestido… la próxima dejare que te caigas –para entonces Miharu ya había reconocido la voz de su _salvador _y lo soltó inmediatamente.

–Lo siento… es que unas imagines vinieron a mi cabeza… y luego una canción extraña resonó y finalmente me caí –dijo encogiendo se hombros. Se había dormido al terminar de cantar y vio en su sueño a una chica llamada _Alicia _en un mundo muy extraño… primero pensó que debía al libro que había leyó horas antes _Alicia en el país de las maravillas _pero la diferencia era que en este había sangre… muerte… locura… curiosidad… un _sueño…_

–¿Ah sí? Y recuerdas la canción que resonó en tu sueño –indago Noam mientras la miraba como ella estaba temblando… Cuando pasaba eso era mejor que ella dijera lo que vio en _esos _sueños… El ya había lidiado con los extraños sueños de ella y quizás era mejor que la chica dijera lo que recordaba…

–La canción es extraña… iba sonando mientras mi sueño avanzaba –dijo la ojo azabache – Pero como tengo la tentación de cantarla y que tú me lo pides… lo hare –sonrió y empezó con la canción que relataba el sueño que vio…

_La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor  
Con espada en mano se adentró en aquél país  
Incontables fueron las pérdidas que causó  
Dejando detrás sólo un sendero carmesí  
_

_Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió  
En castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedó  
Árboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar  
Nadie sabe si vivió o murió, ¿Dónde estará?_

_La segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz  
Llenó con su dulce canto el extraño país  
El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció  
Tanta música arruinó a la pobre infeliz  
_

_Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar  
Mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar  
Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí  
¡Qué tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir!_

_La tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue  
De hermosa figura, perdida en aquél país  
Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer  
Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir  
_

_Esa Alicia la reina se volvió  
Y su tierna mente de pesadillas se llenó  
Un cadáver putrefacto parecía observar  
Cómo su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar_

_Más allá del bosque otro reino hay  
Bajo los rosales a la hora del té  
Al reino aquél llegó una invitación  
Un naipe de corazón_

_Un par de gemelos el número cuatro fue  
Llenos de curiosidad, llegaron al país  
Abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez  
Las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin_

_La valiente hermana mayor  
Y el brillante hermano menor  
A la tercera Alicia se quisieron acercar..._

_Pero su sueño está aún por terminar  
Aquél extraño país hoy a sus pies está_

* * *

(12/07/13) Hola a todos… Lamento tardar tanto pero es que la inspiración por primera vez se fue… Bueno creo que el capi es raro… pero así lo dejare, ya se va acercando el final… Saben por alguna razón no puedo convertir a alguien en una persona mala para ser el villano, por alguna extraña razón quiero que todos sean felices… incluso los _malos._

Que les pareció el capi… este capítulo no es más que un momento de tranquilidad y como se ven las cosas desde el punto de vista del bando de los _villanos…_

Por cierto de las canciones que están en este capi, obviamente yo no soy la dueña… Una se llama **Natsuhiboshi **es una canción de cuna del anime _Naruto._

Y la otra se llama **Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia **búsquenla con ese nombre el YouTube y les saldrá un video donde se muestra lo que está narrado en la canción, también está la dramatización ustedes pongan **Drama – Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia **y les sale es historia de cuatro capítulos…

Lo siento pero es que en verdad quería poner esa canción en algún fic…

¿A alguien le agrada Noam?

¿Qué piensan de la hermana de Lyon?

¿Ustedes creen que ella volverá con su verdadera familia?

¿Por qué será que Noam piensa así? (**Inner:** la respuesta está más que obvia ¬¬)

Nos vemos, prometo hacer mas capítulos… este en verdad no sé cómo me salió. ¿Me dejan reviews? Y en esos reviews responden a mis preguntas y ustedes me hacen preguntas ok ^_^.

Matane Mina's

**Sora Taka**


	15. Encuentros

**Zero wa musuko o motte iru**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Encuentros**

* * *

–Kaname que sorpresa –dijo Cross mientras miraba como el joven Kuran estaba en la entrada del colegio.

–Hola Cross. ¿Yuuki está aquí? –preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa.

–Sí. Está en su habitación durmiendo. ¿Quieres pasar? Ven te invito algo –dijo el directo mientras así un ademan con la mano para dejarlo pasar.

Kaname solo asintió y entro, luego de unos minutos ya se encontraban en la sala de la casa del director.

–Dígame Kaien-san, ¿Dónde está Zero? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y Kaien en el otro sofá.

–Pues… él se fue de aquí un poco después que ustedes. Tiene un apartamento en la ciudad, seguía asistiendo a clases y ahora está en la universidad –dijo Cross mientras miraba a Kaname.

–Ya veo… entonces Yuuki no lo encontró aquí –dijo Kaname pensativo. Tal como dijeron Shina y Lyon; Kaname había aparecido, y sorprendentemente desconocía algunos datos importantes…

–¿Sabes? Cuando me entere que Zero estaba saliendo con alguien (o al menos eso parecía) me impresione y los seguí, pero ¿sabes?… no espere que esa relación tenía mucho tiempo ya establecida… Porque Zero ya tenía un hijo ¡Que mal hijo tengo! ¡Yo enterarme un años después del nacimiento de mi nieto! ¡Cuando tendría que ser el primero en saber ni bien naciera! –lloraba el director Cross en una esquina de su sala, donde casualmente se encontraban los juguetes que él le compro a Aoi para cuando se quedara ahí.

–Ah~ enceri… ¡QUE! ¿Zero tiene un hijo? –preguntó Kaname totalmente desorbitado por lo escuchado ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta entonces de la esencia del pequeño? ¿Acaso nacería siendo un humano o mita humano? ¿Sería ese niño un hibrido? ¿La madre seria humana? _"Sería interesante saberlo"._

–Pues sí. Mi nieto ahora tiene un año y medio y ¿sabes?… ¡Es toda una ternurita! Se parece a su padre pero a la vez a su madre –dijo soltando otras lagrimitas de emoción. Recordaran ustedes que Kaien escucho algo de la conversación de Yuuki y Shina, pues Kaien no alcanzo a escuchar que el bebé venia del futuro que tenía un pasado distinto al que hoy se ha creado.

–Conocen a la madre… Espera ¿dijiste un año y medio? Pero entonces… su relación con la madre del niño seria desde antes que Yuuki y yo nos marcháramos… Y no recuerdo que el saliera con alguien –dijo extrañado Kaname, esta era una cosa que no esperaba escuchar y además… ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza…

–Si… Ni sabes el ataque que nos dio al descubrirlo. Nosotros conocimos a la chica porque era una nueva estudiante trasferida a medio años escolar cuando Zero tenía que cursar su ultimo años aquí… para ese entonces el bebé ya tendría unos siete meses cuando ella se trasfirió. Se me hacía raro que Zero se llevara bien con una chica… Nunca pensé que había algo tan grande como lo que significa un bebé de por medio –dijo pensativo mientras agarraba una fotografía de la mesa junto a él. Era una foto de Aoi jugando con su pistola y se veía tan tierno que en ese entonces Cross no resistió y le tomo una foto.

–Ni yo… Supongo que Yuuki no lo sabe –dijo preocupado, ya que su hermana se había dado cuenta que ella en verdad amaba a Zero… No espero que lo descubriera tan pronto con lo despistada que es…

–Pues obviamente lo sabe… Fue para el cumple de Shina-chan cuando Yuuki llego y Zero venía a visitarme junto a Shina y Aoi. Al parecer la chica había sido salvada por Yagari hace unos diez años pero luego ella mato a su hermana antes que se convirtiera en un nivel E. ¡Ah sí! ¿de que hablábamos?... Ya recuerdo. Yuuki los vio y bueno al igual que todos se llevó una sorpresa cuando Shina se presentó –dijo Kaien que miraba como Kaname analizaba las palabras– Mira a que es la ternurita más bonita que has visto en tu vida –dijo mientras mostraba el retrato en dirección de Kaname.

"_Se me hace familiar eso de hace diez años y que los cazadores salvaran a alguien" _pensaba Kaname cuando escucho que el director dijo algo más y miro en esa dirección para ver la foto que le mostraba… Era de un niño pequeño de un año máximo. Tenía una pistola… no… más bien, _tenía _a Bloody Rose en la mano… ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué hacia un bebé con un arma?

–Kaien-san… ¿Por qué el niño tiene a Bloody Rose? –preguntó mientras seguía viendo la foto… Era verdad, el niño era idéntico a su padre, ni para decir que no lo era; tenía el mismo color de cabellos, los mismos color de ojos… y estaba con el arma en mano izquierda y un _vampiro _de juguete en la mano derecha… Traía puesto una playera de mangas cortas; amarilla con dos líneas negras en las mangas y cuello, y un overol jeans encima, con zapatitos cafés.

–¡Ah~! Esa es una réplica de Bloody Rose que le dio su madre… Aunque para mí no es un juguete exactamente ya que me electrocuto la otra vez –recordó el director mientras volvía a posar su vista en Kaname– Por cierto ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

–Nada en especial. Solo vine a ver como estaba mi hermana ya que Yuuki insistió en quedarse al menos un mes –respondió Kaname– Por cierto ¿tienes alguna foto de la madre de este niño? Porque si es hijo de Zero, definitivamente tiene que ser un hibrido si su madre es humana. Ya que no creo que Zero este con una vampira –dijo mirando a Kaien.

–Tengo su documentación de inscripción –dijo mientras se levantaba eh iba por los papales que estaban encima de una mesa en esa misma habitación, ya que momentos antes, Kaien los estaba leyendo.

–Me lo puedes pasar –pidió Kaname y recibió el folder amarillo donde estaba los trámites de la chica.

–Ella no es vampiro pero tampoco aseguro que sea humana… Tiene un aura distinta y misteriosa –dijo volviendo a sentarse y recordando las palabras que la chica le dijo a Yuuki el día anterior… claro que no alcanzo a escuchar mucho pero lo que escucho (que era referente a Zero) tenía que admitir que era verdad…

–Haber… Nombre: Shina Shingetsu Mislian, Edad: diecinueve años, Cumpleaño: 28 de julio, Tipo de sangre: A positivo, Padre: Riuu Shingetsu; fallecido, Madre: Tsuki Mislian; fallecida, Encargados: Layla Tamashida y Rei Riodis, Hermana; Sally Shingetsu Mislian; fallecida… –Kaname prosiguió hasta terminar de leer todo y ver la fotografía…

–Ella antes vivía en el Norte pero al parecer hace dos año vino para este lugar y no curso el último año escolar y tuvo que hacerlo el año pasado junto con Zero… Supongo que por ese año; exactamente el año que ustedes se fueron, ella no estuvo cerca del colegio ya que odia a los sangre puras (porque esa es la razón de la muerte de su familia) y también porque si calculo bien… ella ya estaría embaraza de Aoi y no podría asistir… ¿Pero en qué momento se conocieron? –se preguntó Cross– Seria a eso sus casi frecuentes salidas para la ciudad –deducía.

–Zero es todo un misterio a veces –dijo Kaname. Al parecer tendría coherencia que la chica faltase un año a la escuela por el hecho del embarazo y si es que ella cuando llego hace dos años tenía la intención de entrar en la Academia Cross pero por la presencia de su especie decidiera no hacerlo y buscar alternativa, y que después cuando quedo embarazada decidiera esperar para volver a entrar a la Academia…

–La verdad es que si –concordó Kaien. Unos ruidos se escucharon en la puerta– ¡Cierto! ¡Hoy me quedo con mi nieto! –dijo feliz mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de esa sala de estar.

–Buenos días Kaien-san, vine para dejarle a Aoi unas horas mientras Zero y yo estemos en la univers… –dejo la palabras a medias al ver que alguien más estaba en la sala.

_"Así que es ella la madre y amante de Zero… La guardiana del Norte. ¿No se supone que estaba comprometida con el guardián del Norte?" _pensó Kaname al ver a la chica. Kaname personalmente nunca la vio pero si lo llego un reporte de que a ella la atacaron unos vampiros Pura Sangre unos años después de que atacaran a Lyon Zura Tamashida.

–Muchos gusto soy Kaname Kuran –se presentó el vampiro.

–El gusto es mío. Soy Shina Shingetsu –respondió con una sonrisa mientras mentalmente reforzaba la barrera de Aoi– Cross-san volveré por Aoi a las tres de tarde –dijo Shina mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Aoi y luego se disponía a salir.

Kaname miro al niño. Se veía tranquilo pero cuando el niño también lo miro vio que el pequeño fruncía el ceño y apartaba la vista.

–Jeje no le agradas Kaname –dijo Cross mientras ponía a Aoi en su lugar de juegos y el pequeño empezaba a jugar con unos bloques.

–Así que ella es la madre… Interesante –dijo mirando al pequeño que tenía la mano izquierda aferrada a su _arma _y con la derecha se disponía a hacer una torre de bloques.

–Si ella es la mejor nuera que tengo –dijo Cross– pensaba en casarlos. Pero Zero se enojara si lo decido yo –le salió unas lágrimas de melodrama– pero de todas formas sé que lo harán –volvió a su estado de felicidad…

–A-bue-lo~ –dijo Aoi mientras levantaba las manos para llamar su atención para así mostrarle la torre que había hecho con los bloques de colores.

–Ahu~ ¡que tierno eres Aoi-chan! ¡Si, tú torre esta hermosa! –alagaba a la _obra maestra _del infante.

Kaname miro al pequeño _"Entonces es mita vampiro mita guardián… Algo realmente nuevo… y interesante" _pensó con una sonrisa y Aoi lo miro y le apunto con la pistola.

–¡No! Aoi no apuntes a las personas con el arma –dijo Cross mientras bajaba el arma pero vio como la cara de Aoi empezaba a ponerse triste y lágrimas de cocodrilo aparecían en sus ojos–No llores Aoi-chan –dijo Cross sintiéndose culpable de que el bebé quisiera llorar.

–¡Uaa! ¡uaaa! ¡uaaa! –empezó a llorar ya que no le dejaban disparar a un vampiro. Para Aoi solo era un disparo a un enemigo ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

–Eh esto es nuevo. Aoi no suele llora. ¡¿Qué hago?! –dijo Cross como si de un padre primerizo se tratase mientras alzaba a Aoi y trataba de tranquilizarlo – ¡Ya se! ¡llamare a Shina! –dijo mientras cogía un teléfono y empezaba marcar…

* * *

**Mientras en la universidad**

–Zero vi a Kaname en casa de Cross –dijo Shina con un helado en mano y mirando de reojo a Zero.

–Seguro viene por Yuuki –dijo Zero encogiéndose de hombros y seguía su camino por el campus de la universidad.

–Pero al parecer él está ajeno a que pronto habrá un golpe de estado entre vampiros –dijo Shina mientras se sentaba en una banca junto a Zero.

–Eso sería nuevo de ver en Kuran –respondió Zero– Por cierto Aoi está ahí ¿verdad? –preguntó el peli plata.

–Sí. Lyon tuvo que ir a la universidad. Y como la de él estaba más al Norte pues se volvió humo y se fue –dijo mientras recordaba– por eso lo lleve con Cross pero estaba Kaname así que es una de dos: O Aoi está tranquilo ocupando su mente en los juguetes o Aoi está enojado por estar en la misma habitación con un Pura Sangre –dijo Shina y en eso el celular de la chica sonó.

–Mochi-mochi –dijo mientras contestada.

–_¡Uaa! __Ya tranquilo Aoi-chan… ¿Shina? Hola te tengo una pregunta Shina-chan ¡Uaaa! Que hago si Aoi llora y no lo puedo calmar –_se podía escuchar del otro lado de la línea. Una gotita (estilo anime) bajaba de la sien de la chica.

–Etto Cross-san eso depende de que empezó el llanto –dijo la chica mientras seguía escuchando del otro la lado el llanto de su hijo.

–_Fue que no le deje que apretar el gatillo de su pistola –_dijo Cross algo rápido ya que Aoi empezaba a llorar más fuerte.

–Déjelo disparar a lo que quería disparar. No pasara nada ya que reforc... Usted tranquilo que su pistola ahora está inactiva por al menos media hora –dijo Shina y luego la llamada se cortó.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunto Zero.

–Je. Tu hijo acaba de hacer su segundo berrinche ya que no le dejaron disparar. Pero como reforcé la barrera negándole usar sus poderes por al menos dos horas si está tranquilo o media hora si se desespera y rompe la barrera… No lo causara nada a lo que quiera disparar hasta dentro de dos horas y es que Cross-san ya lo dejo disparar –dijo Shina mientras suspiraba.

–Algo me dice que quería disparar a Kaname –medito Zero mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en la banca.

–Jeje entonces si sería exactamente igual a ti –dio Shina con una sonrisa– No falta nada para que ellos den su primer ataque…

–Que los den… es mejor que piensen que no sabemos nada y den ellos el primer ataque –dijo Lyon materializando de la nada frente a Shina…

–¡Pero no puedes aparecer como una persona normal! ¡que pasara si te ven! –le retío la pelinegra.

–Malvada –dijo Lyon con lágrimas de cocodrilo– yo que pasaba a saludad y me recibes así –dijo mientras a su alrededor se formaba un aura oscura.

–Ya tranquilo –dijo Shina– ¿Qué pasa? Porque para que hayas venido así solo significa que paso algo…

–Pues…

* * *

**_Horas antes cuando el joven Lyon se disponía a ir al Norte… Un joven se dispuso a hablar con una chica para el siguiente movimiento…_**

–¿Miharu? –llamo Noam pero nadie respondió – Miharu –volvió a llamar pero ahora escucho un _pasa _desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Qué pasa hermano? –pregunto a lo que Noam frunció el ceño ya que no le gustaba ese término.

–Papá dice que hay que ir al Norte ya que los guardianes no están y será mejor atacar ahí primero –dio Noam mirando como su hermana dejaba la muñeca de ojos de botones y boca cocida junto a su espejo blanca.

–Pues vamos hermano. Que somos nosotros los que dirigiremos todo –dio una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia. Noam suspiro mentalmente… esa niña era demasiado inocente e inconsciente que atacaría a su verdadero hermano…

* * *

**_Así ambos se dirigieron al norte donde un joven pelinegro acababa de llegar a la universidad cuidada por cazadores de bestias_****.**

–Mmm… por alguna razón creo que la idea de borrar ese sentimiento de Yuuki que apareció mucho antes de lo previsto le ahorra dolor a la chica… ¿pero quién altero eso? –se preguntaba un pelinegro mientras caminaba para sus clases de literatura.

–Oye Lyon ¿y Shina? Hace tiempo que no la veo dime ¿ya despertó o sigue en coma? –pregunto un chico pelirrojo de ojos avellanas.

–¡Ah sí! Se me había olvidado decirte de eso ¿verdad? Pues hace un años y medio despertó de ese coma y ahora está en el noroeste para cuidar el tiempo que al parecer alguien lo está alterando –dijo el guardián al cazador de bestias.

–¡Pero por un demonio! ¡Lyon! ¡¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?! –dijo alterado el pelirrojo. El sabia más que nadie que en la última misión con Shina ella cayo en coma por usar muchas veces la tele-transportación y magia de sellado.

–Tranquilo Sam, ni que fuera gran cosa… está bien, lo siento. Pero debes saber que estuve ocupado con lo de Rufus y mi hermana –dijo Lyon mientras miraba como su amigo suspiraba y una venita estaba en su frente.

–Sé que estuviste ocupado y eso… pero tenías que decírmelo, recuerda ella es mi prima y casi hermana preferida. Estuve preocupado todo el tiempo y como hace poco regrese y no la vi… creí que aún estaba en coma –dijo el pelirrojo con una cara de tristeza.

–No pasa nada con ese año en coma se recuperó totalmente –dijo Lyon con una sonrisa mientras al joven Kioyama le daba un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

–Y tú crees que es normal eso… Pobrecilla y dime ¿Dónde exactamente esta? –pregunto el pelirrojo con un helado en mano.

–Te lo dije… está en el Noroeste cuidando del viajero del tiempo –dijo con simpleza mientras se recostaba en la banca…

–¡Ah~! Era por eso la anomalía entonces. Pero si eso causo la anomalía ¿Quién causa la otra? –preguntó el pelirrojo– y por cierto ¿no deberías estar en clases? –indago en joven de piel blanca.

–Si pero como sé que el profe no vendrá no tiene caso ir –respondió y en eso sintió algo… algo muy peculiar…

–Lyon… ¿tú también lo sentiste? Los vampiros han entrado… ¿pero para qué? –se preguntó el pelirrojo poniéndose en alerta mientras de la nada se materializaba una espada.

–Seguro intentan dejar al Norte desprotegida –dijo Lyon con molestia pero nunca espero ver a una persona en especial al esquivar la primera flecha que llego a rosar su brazo.

–Tks es… El arquero de la casa Dalker… Noam Dalker –dijo con desprecio el pelirrojo mientras su alrededor se tornaba gris y de unos de los arboles salía un pelinegro con un arco en mano.

–Tanto tiempo sin verte Sam –dijo Noam con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras miraba a uno de los más prodigiosos cazadores de bestias del Norte.

–¿Se conocen? Eso no lo sabía –dijo Lyon mirando a ambos chicos mirarse con rivalidad pero aun así… un aura más estaba cerca… y Lyon juraría que la conociera de alguna parte.

–¿Conocerlo? Ese maldito destrozo a todo un grupo de cazadores a los trece años y además lo hiso frente a mí –dijo el pelirrojo mirando al chico de cabellos negros verdosos el cual solo tensaba su arco.

–Hermano ¿Por qué todo esta gris? ¿acaso lo hiciste tú? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Son humanos o de nuestra especie?–preguntó un pelinegra de ojos negros azulados mientras se paraba junto a un árbol… Noam miro a Miharu.

La chica no entendía nada ya que era la _primera vez _en las tierras del Norte y además que no recordaba que Noam tuviera esa habilidad de parar el tiempo. Lyon miro a la chica con intriga y luego abrió los ojos al ver que colgaba del cuello de la joven…

–¿Mi-Mi-ha-ha-ru? –tartamudeo Lyon ya que solo ella tendría esos collares en el cuello… Esto era nuevo, nunca creyó que vería a su hermana… porque no había otra persona que tuviera esos collares y esa aura tan pura que ahora identificaba.

–¿Cómo sabes m- –No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que _su hermano _Noam ya le había tapado la boca mientras miraba con recelo a Lyon y luego con un murmullo de molestia se desvaneció en una niebla mientras todo recobraba color a lo que antes era gris…

* * *

**_Casa del Este de los Dalker_**

–Hermanito ¿Por qué volvimos? –preguntó la chica con inocencia mientras miraba como Noam se desquitaba con un una mesa de algo que ella no entendía.

–Por nada… Solo teníamos que atacar a Sam pero justo hoy Lyon estaba con él –dijo el chico– y no debías estar ahí tenías que estar con Oliver –dijo el chico mientras recordaba cómo le había dicho que se quedara con el peli plata.

–Pero perdí a Oliver de vista y después me puse a vagar y te encontré. Por cierto ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre ese guardián? –preguntó la chica algo intrigada.

–Eres hija de Rufus… era normal que supieran tu nombre al igual que el mío –dijo mientras le buscaba coherencia a sus palabras. Miro a la chica que estaba con un cojín entre los brazos.

–Mmm… pero él parecía como si hubiera visto algo que no esperaba pero que andaba buscando –dijo la chica mirando a Noam el cual solo suspiro.

–Solo son reacciones de asombro y punto. Eres la hija de Rufus el asesino de la familia de ese chico y verte es como ver a mi padre y su angustia de cobrar venganza contra él aumento –dijo Noam mientras disolvía una tableta para tomársela.

–Pero parecía como si me conociera pero a la vez no –volvió a decir– pero es obvio que es imposible ¿verdad? Porque yo soy una vampira y él es un Guardián que está en nuestra contra –dijo con una sonrisa– la próxima le pegare por querer hacerle algo a papá –finalizo la chica con una sonrisa. Noam la miro con algo de culpa ya que ella también tenía que estar en contra de su especie como los cazadores de bestias o intentar mantenerlo controlado como es el deber de un guardián.

–Si… Bueno quédate aquí yo veré a papá –dijo Noam mientras salía del cuarto de la chica la cual solo asentía con una sonrisa.

–Ok nos vemos después hermano –se despidió mientras tomaba su espejo y se disponía hacer lo que su padre le dijo que haga cuando volviera a casa.

* * *

**_Volviendo al tiempo actual con un joven pelinegro _**

–¿Te encontraste con Noam? ¿y eso que tiene que malo? –preguntó Shina mientras veía como Lyon tomaba asiento junto a ella y Zero.

–No solo eso… La cosa es que vi a una chica que… estoy seguro que es… Miharu –dijo Lyon bajando la cabeza.

–¿Pero qué te hace pensar que es ella? –preguntó Zero mientras abría los ojos para dirigir la miraba a Lyon.

–Es ella… solo ella tendría un nube y una esfera de collares –dijo Lyon con tristeza– al menos la vi… pero ya verán que la traeré de vuelta y le diré todo lo que en verdad tenía que aprender.

–Asique… estás seguro que es ella. Y si Noam ha sido mandado al Norte… seguramente no esperaban que estuvieras ahí y si tienen a Miharu… –dijo Shina mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se disponía a pensar… solo faltaban veinte minutos y sus clases empezarían…

–Pero ella no sabe cómo usar sus poderes… o quizás ellos le enseñaron a usarlos de alguna manera y lo usan para su beneficio –dijo Zero mientras se levantaba– Me voy Shina, mis clases ya empezaron.

–Ok nos vemos después amor –dijo Shina con risita al ver el casi invisible sonrojo de la cara de Zero mientras se retiraba.

Lyon se dispuso a pensar hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

–¿Shina, ya lo hiciste? –preguntó mirando con intriga.

–Aun no… No sé si hacerlo o no –respondió la chica con un suspiro.

–Pero es lo mejor. Si no le borras la memoria a Yuuki se alterara más de lo que ya esta este tiempo –dijo Lyon mientras la miraba y Shina solo suspiro.

–Ay ¿cómo es que tuvo que descubrirlo tan pronto? Eso tenía que pasar dentro de un año –dijo la pelinegra mientras dirigía su miraba a la naturaleza de la universidad.

–También me lo pregunto… Pero solo me sale una opción –dijo seriamente mientras untaba sus manos y sus codos se apoyaban en sus muslos.

–La magia de Miharu ¿verdad? –adivinó la chica azabache mientras miraba como su amigo ex prometido asentía.

* * *

**_Volviendo a la academia Cross_**

–Bueno… ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Onii-san que haces aquí? –preguntó una castaña mirando el desastre de la sala donde se encontraba su hermano en un sofá y el director dándole un biberón a Aoi y toda la sala destrozada.

–Nada Yuuki-chan ¿ya estas mejor, hija? –dijo Cross mientras recostaba a Aoi en un coche para bebés ya que el niño se había dormido.

–Si pero ¿Qué paso? Todo está destrozado –respondió la chica con una gotita en la cabeza.

–Nada. Solo que ese pequeño quería dispararme pero Cross no lo dejo y luego lo dejo disparar pero no me paso nada y lloro aún más hasta que le dieron su leche y como vez, ya se durmió –dijo Kaname con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Yuuki.

–¡Oh~! Y Kaname que te trae por aquí ¿no se supone que estarías con tu nueva prometida? –preguntó Yuuki con una sonrisa algo fingida ya que no estaba de humor como para ver a su hermano ¿Qué le diría?

–Ella dijo que viniera a verte. Dime ¿estás bien? –indago el joven vampiro mirando como la chica que aún estaba en pijama se sentaba en el otro sofá.

–Claro… no pasa nada –dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa he intentado ser fuerte. Ya no podía sufrir por lo que Zero ya tuviera una familia, ella tenía que ser feliz ya que él lo era… no con ella pero lo era. Y ella tenía que aprender a ser feliz sin Zero.

–Qué bueno hermanita –dijo Kaname sabiendo firmemente que su hermana intentara superar al cazador de vampiros.

–Yuuki-chan dime ¿Qué quieres de almorzar? –preguntó Cross con delantal blanco y una pañoleta en la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Eh? Mmm… lo que usted creas mejor direc… Papá –se corrigió al ver la cara que ponía Cross.

Cross se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa para así preparar el almuerzo mientras que los hermanos Kuran se quedaban en la sala y Aoi se encontraba dormido aferrado a su _juguete _en el cochecito junto al sofá de Kaname, quien ahora pensaba en ver como sería el crecimiento de este niño que lo llamo su atención.

* * *

Lo siento... en verdad lo siento. No quería tardar pero es que perdí mi flash donde estaban todas las historias, las en proceso y las que venían T.T Luego mi hermano me prohibió el wi-fi y no podía subir mas solo cuando estaba en la escuela...

Me puse a subir otra historia (que ya estaba escrita) mientras pienso y recuerdo todo el contenido que perdí en el flash eh intento recuperarlo...

En verdad lo siento, a mi no me gusta a hacer esperar a las personas pero esta vez parece que si lo hice... Mis otras historias están en re-proceso ya que tengo que escribirlas desde el principio esos capítulos...

Y también no subí nada en esta historia como la de Inuyasha por que mi inspiración se fue pero ya esta regresando luego de jugar ver animes, cantar, escribir canciones, ver mangas, uno que otro yaoi (ok solo uno) hacer mis vídeos en youtube y jugar juegos Otomes en linea... los cuales aun estoy jugando ya que se me hace difícil dejarlo.

Nuevamente lo siento por la demora... mi inspiración y mi hermano ya están recapacitando y pronto subiré mas seguido (si tengo tiempo entre clases de la mañana y tarde y tareas por la noche) pero de que subiré, subiré.

Bueno me despido, hasta un próximo capitulo.

**Sora Taka**


End file.
